Le tour du Seiretei, habillé, si possible
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Les arrancars avaient souffert de la dernière attaque. Et, bien que les shinigamis n'aient absolument rien à voir avec ça, Aizen décida de leur rendre la pareille. Histoire que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui morflent.
1. Une invitation inattendue

**Titre : **Le tour du Seiretei, habillé, si possible

**rating :** T

**disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages. Les pauvres chéris auraient souffert XD!

**pairing :** pas vraiment prévu au programme. Mais ça peut changer ^^.

**résumé :** Les arrancars avaient souffert de la dernière attaque, aussi Aizen décida de rendre la pareille aux shinigamis. Enfin, rendre. Donner, plutôt. Le Gotei 13 était innocent dans l'affaire : personne au Sereitei n'aurait été assez fou pour aller provoquer la bête dans sa tanière. Pauvres shinigamis.

**note : **CETTE FIC PEUT ÊTRE LUE TOUTE SEULE. Elle est comme un diptyque avec une autre fic, indépendante, mais complémentaire. Gros crack, comme la plupart de mes autres fics.

**note 2 :** Et pour ceux qui ont saisi l'allusion du titre : OUI, CECI EST LA SUITE DU TOUR DE LAS NOCHE NU ^^!! (vi, j'avais besoin de le crier ^^') Presque un an après, je fais quelque chose qui continue l'épilogue avec les shinigamis. Comme j'ai une petite préférence pour Las Noche et ses arrancars, cette fic risque d'être moins bien que l'autre. Néanmoins, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Pour Ichigo, tout avait commencé par la réception d'une lettre. En l'ouvrant, il avait découvert avec surprise qu'elle venait de Byakuya. Un papier du monde réel avec un en-tête et qui suintait le snobisme à tel point qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas voir la lettre dégouliner entre ses doigts. Une invitation officielle au manoir Kuchiki, pour parler de s_a très chère sœur, Kuchiki Rukia_.

-Qu'est-ce que ce coincé a encore inventé? se demanda Kurosaki, surpris.

Le capitaine le snobait, habituellement. Et maintenant, il le sonnait comme un vulgaire domestique. Il se demandait ce que Byakuya pouvait bien lui vouloir et était bien tenté de lui dire d'aller aux Bahamas voir s'il y était, mais comme il s'agissait de Rukia, il décida de se rendre à l'invitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au passage que le noble avait une écriture bien efféminée, plus encore que sa coiffure.

--

Byakuya prenait un thé en réfléchissant. Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui, il avait posé une journée de congé à cause d'une affaire familiale vraiment suspecte et urgente à régler dans l'après-midi. Tout ce qu'il en avait vu ressemblait à des imitations de papiers de famille. Et il se sentait observé. Pourtant tout semblait normal, bien que... Ah, ce devait être les nouvelles servantes. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de ces filles qu'il n'avait _jamais_ vu auparavant. Il avait plusieurs fois surpris des regards sur lui, des joues qui rougissaient, des mains qui tremblaient dès que son attention se portait sur leur propriétaire. Et maintenant, il avait un sentiment de catastrophe imminente. Pourtant Rukia lui avait juré qu'elle n'inviterait pas Kurosaki au manoir sans lui en parler. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait à ce point? Soudain, il comprit. Le silence. Un silence inhabituel. Il n'entendait plus les allées et venues des servantes et des gardes. Par tous les dieux...

La porte coulissante de la pièce s'ouvrit sans que la personne ne se soit annoncée. Il se tourna et lui lança un regard glacial, prêt à lui reprocher son manque de courtoisie et de respect. C'était l'une des nouvelles servantes. Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'excitation. Ainsi qu'un sourire un peu dément qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Derrière elle, il y avait ses compagnes, à peu près dans la même état. Le roi débarquait chez lui ou quoi?

-Kuchiki Byakuya, nous avons l'honneur de vous demander de vous rendre sans opposer de résistance, annonça la première d'une voix très émue.

-Pardon? répondit-il, interloqué.

Comment une petite et misérable servante même accompagnée de quelques unes de ses semblables pouvait-elle décemment demander à un _capitaine_ du gotei treize, même désarmé, de se rendre?

Une fille écarta celle qui venait de parler. Elle dévora l'homme du regard avant de dire :

-Bya-kun, tu es coincé. Nous avons pris le contrôle du manoir. Alors on te demande de nous suivre et de te laisser faire. Si tu te débats, tes vêtements risque d'être arrachés plus vite que prévu.

Elle gloussa avant de reprendre, une lueur perverse dans le regard :

-Mais de toute façon, tu finiras à poil, on a une séance de photos à faire pour compléter notre album.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Byakuya : FANGIRLS! Il pâlit légèrement. Il avait donc affaire à ces filles complètement folles qui lui avaient envoyé ces lettres de chantage accompagnées de photos de lui presque nu, il y a quelques temps. Il se souvenait de l'angoisse provoquée par la réception des lettres pleines d'un amour proprement délirant pour sa personne et des menaces d'envoi des photos à l'association des femmes shinigami. Néanmoins...

-Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper au produit? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Mayuri avait pourtant été catégorique. Son piège était parfait, et le produit qu'il contenait aurait dû réduire à néant toute poussée hormonale trop conséquente chez les fangirls. Histoire qu'elles arrêtent de baver sur tous les malheureux mâles shinigami dont la beauté était supérieure à un dessin de Rukia effectué avec les pieds.

-En fait, dans tous nos clubs, il semblerait que les filles qui ont reçu les colis piégés les aient gardé pour elles. Elles les ont ouverts tard dans la nuit, quand il n'y avait plus personne. Le gaz n'a donc touché que trois ou quatre filles maximum par fanclub, et quand les autres sont revenues, le gaz était dissipé.

La fille qui avait dit ça ricana.

-Ça fera de la place dans notre club! On s'est débarrassées des égoïstes... Merci beaucoup, Bya-kun!

Kuchiki se promit de toucher un mot à Mayuri sur l'efficacité de ses plans "parfaits". Et dire qu'ils avaient dû négocier des avantages auprès de lui, et limite le supplier pour qu'il fasse ça! Le capitaine de la sixième division était même sûr qu'en fait, le scientifique avait fait ça parce que lui même avait reçu ces lettres, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Toujours était-il que suite à l'envoi des colis piégés, ils n'avaient plus rien reçu de la part de ces folles et pensaient enfin avoir la paix. Malheureusement, les shinigamis s'étaient lourdement trompés...

-Jeunes présomptueuses, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous êtes en mesure de neutraliser un capitaine du gotei treize? fit-il de son ton le plus froid et le plus méprisant.

-Oh, il est trop mignon quand il parle comme ça, fut la seule réponse construite qu'il reçut.

-Byakuya, on va te mettre à poil, affirma une autre. Elles étaient _vraiment _dérangées.

L'interpellé reposa calmement sa tasse de thé et se leva. Il y eut un instant de silence complet. Kuchiki repoussa d'un doigt une mèche qui glissait sur son visage, amenant des soupirs lascifs aux filles. Puis il disparut et l'enfer se déchaîna.

-Shumpo! hurla l'une d'elles.

-Je l'ai! cria une autre.

Et pour cause, d'une manière incompréhensible, elle avait réussi à le saisir par la manche à son passage. Lui, le capitaine réputé pour sa vitesse. Mais qui étaient ces filles? La manche de son kimono se déchira jusqu'à l'épaule alors que sa tentative de percée dans les rangs adverses se révélait un succès.

-KYYYYYAAA!! Il est à moitié nu! s'époumonèrent les filles.

Le taux d'hormones fit un pic, lançant toutes les assaillantes dans le mode ultime des fangirls : l'hystérie la plus totale, qui s'accompagnait généralement de performances sportives à faire pleurer de honte un athlète des Jeux Olympiques. La poursuite commença.

--

-Donc tu es sûr, Szayel?

-Oui, Aizen-sama. Elles ont prévu une attaque de grande envergure sur Soul Society aujourd'hui. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai relâché quelques filles de la précédente attaque avec des informations sur les moyens d'infiltrer Soul Society et des insectes spirituels. Les photos qu'elles ont récupérées auparavant n'ont fait que les motiver encore plus.

Aizen soupira d'aise. Lorsque les fangirls avaient attaqué Las Noche, il y avait eu de nombreux dégâts et blessés. Les shinigamis n'étaient en rien responsables de tout ça, mais savoir qu'ils allaient être eux aussi attaqués était une bonne nouvelle. Ils n'auraient pas été les seuls à souffrir. Il entendit Tousen marmonner quelque chose comme quoi il y avait tout de même une justice dans ce bas-monde, et ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Ichimaru, lui, commençait tout juste à se remettre de l'attaque qui l'avait fait courir entièrement nu dans Las Noche pendant plusieurs heures, et était furieux de ne pas avoir pu se venger de Tousen, vainqueur du foutu pari qui avait entraîné son gage. Ulquiorra, par contre, présentait encore des séquelles et évitait autant que possible les placards depuis que des filles s'étaient cachées dedans pour lui sauter dessus.

Quant à Grimmjow, il était ravi. Encore un spectacle gratuit.

--

Byakuya était furieux. Ce n'était pas digne d'un noble. Il courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs déserts de son manoir, le torse presque nu, dans des vêtements coûteux mais arrachés, poursuivi par une meute hurlante de filles en chaleur. Il recommanda son âme à Hisana et accéléra. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur Senbonzakura s'il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir vivant ou se dire qu'au moins il était mort en combattant courageusement. Il lança un kidô dans le couloir sans se retourner. Les filles esquivèrent sans trop de problèmes, à croire qu'elles s'étaient entraînées pour ça. Et c'était probablement le cas.

Il tourna dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Là où reposait son zampakutô, il l'entendait l'appeler. Coup de chance, le groupe de dindes qui lui collait au train n'avait pas pensé à le lui prendre. Il entra en coup de vent dans ses quartiers et se figea d'un seul coup près de l'armoire, choqué. Son parquet. Son parquet qui avait plus de 1000 ans, et qui était en bois coûteux. Il était couvert de sang, et d'un liquide transparent, peut-être de la salive. Et quelle quantité... On aurait dit que l'on avait saigné quelqu'un et qu'on s'était amusé à le promener partout dans la pièce, jusqu'à sa mort (en insistant étrangement devant la porte de sa salle de bain). Mais _combien_ de fangirls y avait-il dans son manoir? Grands dieux...

-Je crois qu'il est rentré là, chuchota une voix féminine.

Byakuya ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc à la vue de son noble plancher souillé par des moins que rien. Les filles entrèrent.

-Oh, regarde, il y a une statue de Byakuya dans sa chambre! s'exclama une blonde en montrant le capitaine, parfaitement immobile, en état de coma cérébral.

-Oh, elle est vachement réelle, dis donc! Il faut qu'on l'emmène dans nos locaux, avec le vrai! Il est tellement beauuuuu...

Le noble se rendit enfin compte qu'il était complètement figé, artistiquement disposé entre un vase et une gravure ancienne, et que deux de ses ennemies étaient là à le regarder, le confondant avec un des étranges cadeaux venant d'Ukitake. Il fallait qu'il récupère son zampakutô, et vite!

Au même instant, l'une des filles, stimulée par une montée d'hormones irrépressibles, décida d'embrasser la belle statue qu'elle regardait. Le réveil façon Belle au bois dormant ne plut pas trop à Kuchiki qui utilisa un kidô pour se débarrasser du pot de glu et de sa copine, puis fonça vers son zampakutô qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Byakuya saisit Senbonzakura avec un soulagement qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal ; même s'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, il restait un noble.

Et maintenant, il pouvait contre-attaquer. Il allait chasser les intruses hors de son manoir et s'enquérir du sort de ses serviteurs gouvernantes, et autres ancêtres collants qui y habitaient. Il attendit quelques secondes pour savoir si personne n'était derrière la porte, puis l'ouvrit d'un coup et sortit de ses appartements. Les fangirls les plus proches n'étaient qu'à dix mètres, ce qui était parfait.

Ce qui le fut beaucoup moins, ce fut le filet qui s'abattit sur lui au moment où il sortit, le clouant au sol.

La lutte qui suivit fut épique. Byakuya ne se rappelait pas un combat où il s'était autant démené, même dans ses meilleurs jours contre Yoruichi, même contre Ichigo. Sans doute parce que, tout motivé qu'il était à ces moments là, quelque soit ce qu'il risquait de perdre, ce n'était rien à côté de la perspective de se faire déshabiller puis tripoter (et même pire!) par une bande de filles complètement folles, sans compter le bain de sang et de salive auquel il n'allait pas échapper, et les dommages plus ou moins irréversibles causés à ses tympans si elles continuaient de brailler comme ça. Ça en plus de son honneur souillé, et de sa dignité partie en morceaux avec ses vêtements.

Toujours est-il que dès qu'il fut à terre, une quinzaine de filles sorties d'il ne savait où lui tombèrent dessus pour l'empêcher de se libérer.

-Arrachez-lui son zampakutô! ordonna une petite brune qui semblait avoir de la suite dans les idées, obligeant le capitaine à lutter contre cinq filles pour ne pas perdre son arme. Une autre glissa sa main entre les mails du filet pour essayer de lui coller un sparadrap sur la bouche, histoire de l'empêcher d'utiliser les kidô.

-Allez! On va l'avoir! encouragea l'une des assaillantes, tirant de toute ses forces pour séparer l'épée de son propriétaire, alors que d'autres essayaient de lui immobiliser les bras et les jambes.

Byakuya perdit la bataille. Mais il préférait encore mourir que d'avouer qu'il avait _mordu_ la fille au scotch pour s'en débarrasser.

--

De l'autre côté du manoir, Ichigo était parvenu à la porte d'entrée. Inconscient de ce qui allait lui arriver, il frappa à la porte du manoir Kuchiki.

--

Renji, quant à lui, remplissait sans trop se presser la pile de paperasse qui était sur son bureau. Son capitaine avait posé un jour de congé, pour raison familiale.

-Encore une affaire de nobles, grommela en lui-même le lieutenant. De toute manière, le jour où le capitaine Kuchiki posera un congé maladie, il faudra lui demander ses dernières volontés avant qu'il parte.

Il se replongea dans son dossier en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son capitaine! Il n'était même pas à la moitié des papiers. Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Renji poussa un soupir de soulagement (la capitaine n'aurait jamais frappé comme ça!) et invita la personne à entrer. C'étaient des nouvelles recrues. Que des filles, et aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

-Oui? demanda-t-il, ravi de la distraction.

-Aaaaah, c'est lui, murmura l'une des filles dans un râle ravi.

Renji eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Toi.

La réponse fut donnée en chœur par trois filles. Et soudain, le vice-capitaine comprit. Il avait en face de lui les auteurs de la lettre de chantage reçue il y a plus de deux semaines. Fangirls. Qui voulaient le... Non, il ne préférait pas y penser!

-Euh... répliqua-t-il du tac à tac.

Oh la la, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à la onzième comme prévu? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comme d'habitude abandonné les papiers pour aller s'amuser? La fenêtre était à trois mètres de lui sur la gauche et lui permettrait peut-être de s'échapper.

-Je peux vous aider? interrogea-t-il en se levant, voyant des filles au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Oh, il est trop chou...

Abarai plongea brusquement par la fenêtre, s'écrasa sur le sol dehors, se releva et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

-KYYYYYYAAAA! Attends nous!!

-On veut voir tes tatouages!!

Il passa devant Rikichi qui trouva, admiratif, qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. L'homme aux cheveux rouges sortit comme une flèche de sa division, les furies sur ses talons. Où aller maintenant?

* * *

Voilà ^^! Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture! Sinon, et bien, j'ai commencé l'histoire sans vraiment faire de plan. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment vont se faire attaquer les pauvres shinigamis. Mais alors comment ça va se terminer 0_ô...

L'histoire risque d'être un peu plus longue que celle du  Tour de Las Noche nu, et d'ailleurs j'invite ceux qui ne connaissent pas et qui ont apprécié ce premier chapitre à aller la découvrir dans mon profil (PUB, je sais ^^') pour voir ce qu'ont subi les arrancars et leurs chefs. Et, tant que j'y suis, je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire il y a environ un an et qui m'ont mis au total à ce jour 89 reviews!

Verdict ^^?


	2. Le commencement

Bonjour ^^!

Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweurs. Vous m'avez scotchée quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail et que j'ai vu tous les messages qui attendaient d'être ouverts XD! J'y croyais pas! Par contre je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le le monde pour diverses raisons.

naoko94 : J'ai bien essayé de te répondre, mais il semblerait que tu aies bloqué les messages privés. Je ne sais pas encore si ce pauvre Renji va échapper aux filles. Mais je crois que c'est lui qui va faire le tour du Seiretei, pour justifier le titre de la fic XD! Pour ta review sur le tour de Las Noche, et bien, je suppose que Noitora ne va pas accepter une fille qui l'a fait courir pendant un certain temps. Il préfère se faire craindre de ses fraccions, pas l'inverse XD! Merci pour tes reviews ^^!

Myuneko : Il ne faut pas être timide, voyons ^^! Ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur une petite review! J'espère que cette fic te marquera autant que l'autre, en tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux pour! Quant au procès, et bien, je suppose qu'à partir du deuxième chapitre tu savais ce que tu risquais XD! J'ai un petit peu développé ce qui arrive à Byakuya dans ce chapitre, et je ne crois pas que ce soit fini. Ne t'inquiète pas, les shinigamis vont vraiment souffrir ^^! /rire inquiétant/ Hem ^^'... Sinon, merci pour ta review ^^!

**warning :** Attention, l'auteur n'est pas responsable du fait que vous pouvez vous mettre à rire dans un lieu publique en lisant cette fic! Voilà qui devrait me garantir des éventuels procès ^^.

**note :** Il va falloir que je me tienne une liste de bishôs, si je ne veux oublier personne... Parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde qu'à Las Noche!! Ah, et truc que j'ai remarqué, ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai commencé à poster ici. Pour marquer le coup j'ai avancé ce chapitre là et préparé un autre one-shot!

Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Ichigo avait à peine posé la main sur le gigantesque portail en bois que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite servante.

-Euh, bonjour, je viens sur invitation, annonça Kurosaki en montrant la lettre.

La jeune fille la prit et fit semblant de lire alors qu'elle dévorait des yeux le rouquin. Ce dernier s'étonna de l'absence des gardes, mais la servante lui fit signe d'entrer, rouge comme une tomate.

-Kuchiki-sama vous attend.

-Ok.

Ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans le manoir. Il était gigantesque. Et vide. Byakuya faisait si peur que ça à Soul Society? D'autres servantes se pressèrent pour les accompagner, sans qu'Ichigo y fasse vraiment attention, trop préoccupé par l'objet mystérieux de sa venue.

-C'est ici, déclara finalement la jeune fille du départ d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard perplexe. Byakuya terrorisait tout le monde à ce point, ici? Et ben... Il entra dans le salon et sentit les portes se refermer derrière lui.

-Bordel! s'écria-t-il en se rendant compte que c'était un piège.

--

Byakuya n'en menait pas large. Tout d'abord, il était maintenant torse nu, ses tortionnaires ayant décrété que porter une moitié de haut de kimono était moins intéressant que de tout retirer. Certaines d'entre elles avaient même arraché discrètement des bouts de tissus du reste du haut et les avaient cachés dans leur soutien-gorge. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non. Il était assis sur un canapé, les poignets liés avec sa propre ceinture. Cinq ou six filles étaient serrées contre lui comme des noyées à une bouée de sauvetage, et de temps en temps, l'une d'elle s'éloignait pour pouvoir essuyer la salive qui coulait quand ce n'était pas une brusque hémorragie nasale. Ses jambes n'étaient pas attachées, mais le capitaine aurait préféré. Les liens humains, en la personne de trois fangirls, l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement et lui tenaient chaud. Il préféra ne pas se demander quel était le liquide qu'il sentait humidifier son hakama et jeta un regard noir à la fille qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lui lécher le torse. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler, la dingue au sparadrap ayant accompli son office, mais d'un autre côté, la bande de plastique collant empêchait toute tentative d'effraction buccale. Ce qu'elles regrettaient infiniment. Byakuya se retint de gémir en sentant son Kenseikaan être enlevé de ses cheveux, les mèches noires lui retombant dans les yeux.

Les filles chuchotaient en le regardant. Ce n'était pas rassurant et lui donnait l'impression d'être une sculpture dans un musée. D'autres filmaient, et il leur lança en vain son regard "hiver sibérien" qui d'habitude mettait toute une division au garde à vous sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Il sentit une main glisser le long de son torse, allant toujours plus bas, beaucoup trop bas. Il tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Ce qu'il subissait était pire qu'une réunion de famille, mais y ressemblait beaucoup. Car ces déséquilibrées (car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) lançaient des noms de personnes avec qui il serait bien en couple.

-Renji! lancèrent avec enthousiasme trois filles.

-Mais ça ne va pas? pensa de toutes ses forces le pauvre prisonnier.

Déjà ce genre de rapport avec ses subordonnés étaient prohibés mais en plus avec... Renji! Ça se passait de commentaire.

Malheureusement, son lieutenant n'était qu'une des propositions les plus raisonnables. "Aizen!" fut défendu par une blonde et soutenue par une partie de la troupe. Ichimaru aussi, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient quasiment le même âge. Byakuya remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir le même âge que Komamura ou Mayuri.

-Rukia! proposa une blonde surexcitée.

-Mais non, ça va pas trop, c'est sa sœur, objecta la grande mince qui avait aussi suggéré Ukitake.

Kuchiki ne put qu'être d'accord avec la dernière phrase. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour on lui proposerait d'entretenir ce genre de rapport avec son sempai à la santé fragile. Vomir n'était pas une option puisque scotch il y avait et puisque noble il était, pourtant, il en avait envie. Dans tout le lot, seules deux des filles avaient décidé qu'en fait Hisana était la meilleure pour lui -mais dommage qu'elle soit morte.

-Hitsugaya!

Le capitaine de la sixième division se demanda brièvement quel était le pire entre avoir une relation avec un _trop_ jeune capitaine mâle ou coucher avec un traître sadique, ex-capitaine tout aussi mâle. Dans les deux cas, il mourrait de honte.

-Bordel! s'écria une voix qui lui fit relever la tête et le tira momentanément de ses pensées.

Et Rukia qui lui avait _juré_ qu'elle n'inviterait pas ce roturier malpoli et humain au manoir...

-Mais le meilleur de tout, c'est un Byakuya x Ichigo, conclut la petite brune au scotch. Qui est au dessus? demanda-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Grands dieux... Elles n'avaient tout de même pas prévu de...

--

Hanatarou était de permanence. C'était lui qui s'occupait des malades qui arrivaient. Curieusement, deux des autres médecins qui étaient là avait été pris d'une diarrhée soudaine qui les clouait au lit sans qu'on sache pourquoi, le laissant seul à gérer les blessés. Et depuis qu'ils avaient déserté les locaux, les malades affluaient.

Yamada trouvait cela assez curieux. Il n'y avait (heureusement) pas eu de bagarre à la onzième division aujourd'hui, pourtant. Et à la place d'hommes difficiles à gérer et furieux, il avait en fait toute une bande de filles souriantes et _consentantes_, si l'on pouvait dire cela. Elles avaient débarqué presque toutes en même temps, voulant toutes se faire soigner par lui, et prétendaient qu'un entraînement à la cinquième division sans personne pour superviser était la cause de leurs blessures. Bien évidemment, avec Aizen qui s'était envolé vers d'autres cieux et Hinamori qui était encore convalescente, le pauvre médecin ne pouvait pas envoyer de papillon de l'enfer pour vérifier : il ne savait pas _à qui_ l'envoyer!

Et leurs blessures. Quelques unes avaient des coupures bien nettes au niveau du bras, mais la plupart avaient une blessure à l'épaule, ou au niveau du torse. Elles n'avaient pas l'air de s'être entraîné beaucoup. Surtout celle qui prétendait être blessée au niveau des fesses parce qu'elle avait tourné le dos à son adversaire. Hanatarou la soupçonnait plutôt de s'être assise dans de la sauce tomate, ce qui expliquerait l'étrange odeur de ketchup qui flottait autour d'elle. Mais qui pouvait bien prendre de la sauce tomate au _petit déjeuner_?

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît! pria Yamada parce qu'elles voulaient toutes se faire soigner la première -comportant normal des onzièmes division, soit dit en passant.

Elles firent silence et le contemplèrent en buvant ses paroles. Surpris et un peu gêné de toute cette attention, le septième siège finit par en désigner une pour commencer. Un mouvement de mécontentement secoua les filles mais elles se continrent en voyant le sourire timide du médecin.

-Kawaïïï, murmurèrent-elles en chœur.

Hanatarou trouva ça plutôt inquiétant, mais il jeta un œil au troisième officier Yasochika pour trouver du courage : son regard jaloux le poussa à aller se cacher au plus vite dans la salle de consultation.

-Où êtes vous blessée? demanda Yamada à la grande blonde rougissante en face de lui.

-Euh, je... c'est... là, fit-elle en montrant l'un de ses seins, le teint couleur fraise bien mûre.

Le petit officier eut l'impression, au vu des bruits qu'il entendait dehors, que toutes les filles de la salle d'attente avaient collé leur oreille contre la porte pour écouter la consultation. Pourquoi les deux autres médecins étaient-ils malades maintenant? La cinquième division ne venait pas souvent se faire soigner à la quatrième, enfin, pas plus que les autres divisions. Et il n'avait jamais remarqué que les filles y étaient aussi bizarres.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, dit-il avec un sourire pour rassurer la fille qui tremblait, alors qu'il approchait les mains de la zone prétendument blessée.

Mais ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait trembler la blonde.

-KYA! T'es trop mignon! cria-t-elle en le saisissant et le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Arrêtez! Vous... Vous m'étouffez! Et votre blessure...

Mais la fangirl n'allait pas renoncer pour une histoire de ketchup dans son corsage. Et Hanatarou le comprit assez vite.

-À... À l'aide!

La porte semble exploser sous le poids de toute les filles qui étaient derrière et qui se précipitèrent pour porter secours au médecin. À moins que ce soit pour être sûres d'en avoir un morceau.

--

Les deux petites secondes d'ahurissement complet qui paralysèrent Ichigo furent mises à profit par les filles pour l'encercler. Byakuya sentit avec soulagement les filles décoller de ses jambes. Puis Kurosaki referma la bouche, se remettant de la vision d'un Kuchiki débraillé et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la gueule du loup. Il saisit son zampakutô et les filles se jetèrent sur lui en piaillant. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever le bandage autour de Zangetsu que la bataille commençait.

-Allez! Vous allez l'avoir! encourageaient les quelques filles qui étaient restées près du noble.

Ce dernier, saisissant la diversion offerte sur un plateau par le shinigami remplaçant, arracha le scotch de sa bouche et utilisa un kidô pour libérer ses mains. De son côté, Ichigo commençait à être en difficultés : il utilisait son sabre un peu comme une batte de baseball pour repousser les furies qui se relevaient dans la seconde qui suivait pour se rejeter sur le rouquin.

-Bykuya s'est libéré! s'égosilla l'une des fangirls en s'apercevant qu'elle léchait maintenant un coussin à la place d'un bras.

Tout un groupe de filles convergèrent de Kurosaki vers le capitaine. L'un pu se débarrasser des filles qui lui restaient et l'autre eut le temps d'esquiver celles qui venaient. C'est donc grâce à cette diversion à double sens que les deux victimes purent atteindre la porte du salon et décamper dans le couloir.

Alors qu'ils détalaient dans un couloir, les filles sur leur talons, le propriétaire des lieux demanda d'un ton glacial :

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Qui t'a invité dans mon manoir?

-Ben, j'ai reçu une invitation de toi, tiens! Tu crois quand même pas que je serais entré comme un voleur?

-Avec des manières telles que les tiennes, il faut s'attendre à tout.

-Enfoiré! Voilà la lettre, grogna Ichigo en lui tendant le papier.

Vu le regard que lança le noble à l'objet, le rouquin aurait pu lui tendre une souris morte.

-Il est visible que cette écriture est féminine, lâcha froidement Kuchiki alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin du couloir.

-Ta coiffure est tout aussi visiblement féminine, se vengea Kurosaki. On va où, maintenant?

-_Je_ vais à droite. Je te ferais ravaler tes mots, shinigami remplaçant.

-Avant ça il va falloir leur échapper, répliqua le jeune homme, très terre à terre. C'est où la sortie de ton labyrinthe?

Bykuya n'avait aucun intérêt à sortir dans cette tenue. Tant qu'à courir, autant rester dans le manoir et ne pas s'exposer aux rumeurs et autres quolibets du reste de la population.

-C'est à la porte principale, répondit-il laconiquement, sans prêter attention aux exclamations furieuses et aux insultes que lui envoya le rouquin.

Les hurlements des filles résonnaient derrière eux.

--

-Tch, à part ce mec aux cheveux rouges qui est poursuivi, il ne se passe rien, grogna le sexta en observant Abarai qui tentait d'exploser un record de vitesse.

-Nous n'avons pas de caméras partout, Grimmjow. Que l'on ne voit rien ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien, le rabroua Aizen.

-D'autant qu'on dirait qu'il se passe des choses au manoir Kuchiki, railla Gin. Y'a personne dans le jardin depuis une demi-heure alors que d'habitude y'a des gardes. Avec un peu de bol on verra Byakuya par la fenêtre.

-D'après mes sources, il semblerait que les fangirls aient invité un certain Kurosaki Ichigo au manoir. Il y est entré, en tout cas, les informa Szayel.

Grimmjow tendit l'oreille au nom de la fraise. Et garda un œil fixé sur l'écran qui montrait le manoir Kuchiki.

--

Kyoraku était allongé au soleil, une carafe à côté de lui. Le soleil, le saké et lui formaient un tranquille trio d'amis que sa charmante vice-capitaine tentait de séparer.

-Capitaine, il y a des dossiers à finir, des nouvelles recrues à entraîner, et un planning à gérer.

-Nanao-channn, marmonna l'homme d'une voix endormie.

-Réveillez-vous! Ce n'est pas le moment de paresser. Il y a du travail!

-Mmm, mon adorable Nanao-chan, encore quelques minutes, quémanda Kyoraku en tendant la main vers la carafe que la lieutenant s'empressa de saisir et de tenir hors de portée de son incorrigible supérieur.

-Non! refusa-t-elle d'une voix implacable.

Un bruit de rire étouffé attira son attention. Sunshui lui même remonta du pouce le chapeau qui masquait son champ de vision. Son radar à filles lui signalait la présence de charmantes créatures dans les environs. Nanao remonta ses lunettes, sévère, et dévisagea les nouvelles arrivantes.

Elles étaient cinq. Cinq qui explosaient Matsumoto au concours du plus sexy uniforme shinigami, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup sur leur façon quasi indécente de porter l'uniforme. A se demander si elles ne l'avaient pas retaillé discrètement pour laisser plus de peau à l'air. Kyoraku apprécia le spectacle, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elles venaient vers lui. De toute sa carrière au Gotei treize, il n'avait jamais attiré autant de filles à la fois. Au contraire, elles avaient tendance à le fuir. Pourquoi? Il remarqua la lueur avide dans leur regard, regard qui le regardait _lui_.

-Et si... Et si Mayuri s'était vanté? se demanda la capitaine, inquiet.

Parce que des femmes shinigamis qui le regardaient comme ça, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Il n'y en avait même pas du tout. Nanao laissa tomber son livre de surprise en le voyant se lever, l'air sérieux.

-Vous... Vous allez vraiment travailler? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Nanao-chan. Je crois qu'on est attaqué.

-Hein? s'étrangla-t-elle avant de détailler plus attentivement les nouvelles venues.

Elles bavaient légèrement, et l'une d'entre elle, qui regardait le torse de son capitaine, avait le nez qui saignait. Ces filles paraissaient prêtes à tout. Mais quel était leur objectif? La vice-capitaine jeta un œil à Kyoraku. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Les filles le regardait.

-Oh, capitaine Kyoraku! Vous viendrez bien prendre un peu de saké avec nous? minauda l'une des filles.

Sunshui n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il refuserait un verre proposé par une jolie fille. Mais sa santé en dépendait. Il n'oublierait jamais le contenu des lettres qu'il avait reçu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que des filles pouvaient être perverses à la folie, et pourtant...

-Je suis désolé mes jolies, mais apparemment j'ai accumulé trop de travail en retard. Un autre jour, peut-être? proposa-t-il avec un sourire, reconnaissant envers Ise pour le prétexte qu'elle lui donnait.

Les filles eurent un soupir de plaisir en entendant sa voix.

-Vous être trop sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! gémit l'une d'elle, la voix glissant progressivement vers l'hystérie sur la fin du mot.

-On vous veut!

Elles se précipitèrent sur lui, laissant tomber les bouteilles de saké. Nanao comprit tout de suite la situation, bien que Kyoraku ne lui ait jamais parlé des fangirls à cause de l'association des femmes shinigami.

-Fuyez, capitaine! Je vous couvre! s'exclama-t-elle, se plaçant entre les assaillantes et leur victime.

-Nanao-chan...

-Partez! C'est à vous qu'elles en veulent!

Sunshui s'enfuit et le combat commença.

* * *

Voilààààà ^^!! A la prochaine!


	3. Pièges

Bonjour ^^! Je poste ce chapitre ce soir à la va-vite parce que demain et après demain je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. J'espère que vous m'excuserez s'il n'est pas aussi soigné que les autres! Merci à Myuneko pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

-Raaah! agonisait le pauvre Hanatarou, étouffant sous une masse de filles enthousiastes et pour le coup, totalement guéries.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? gronda Yasochika en surgissant dans la salle de consultation, intrigué par le vide soudain de la salle d'attente.

Personne ne lui répondit. Et s'il ne comprit pas vraiment la situation, la seule chose qui était claire, c'était qu'il fallait sauver le septième siège d'une mort par étouffement. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que les filles pouvaient bien lui trouver de kawaï.

-J'adore quand il chouine, murmura l'une d'elles suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende.

Iemura se précipita dans les couloirs, appelant à l'aide. Ce n'étaient pas des onzièmes division, mais ces filles semblaient des adversaires coriaces.

-Allez-y! ordonna-t-il aux shinigamis qui venaient d'arriver.

Les quatrièmes division s'avancèrent et commencèrent à essayer de défaire le tas humain. Si les première filles furent faciles à enlever, la résistance s'organisa rapidement.

-Dites, je crois qu'on est attaqué, hasarda une des fangirls à moitié coincé sous le tas, ayant sans doute un bras occupé à tripoter le pauvre Hanatarou.

Les shinigamis sortirent l'une de leurs armes les plus efficaces contre la onzième division : un produit verdâtre qui faisait s'évanouir la personne touchée. Ils en eurent cinq. Mais les fangirls peuvent se révéler terrible lorsqu'on tente de les séparer de leurs proies, et les quatrièmes divisions n'étaient pas les plus aptes au combat rapproché. Quant aux onzièmes divisions qui venaient râler parce que leurs repas n'étaient pas donnés à temps, lorsqu'ils virent les adversaires auxquels se mesuraient bravement les médecins, ils retournèrent se coucher en silence ; après tout, ils étaient blessés donc inaptes au combat, n'est-ce pas?

Les filles prirent le dessus dans la lutte. A coups de poings, de dents et même d'une bouteille de ketchup sortie d'on ne sait où, elles réussirent à repousser les médecins. Heureusement (ou plutôt malheureusement pour les shinigamis), Unohana n'était pas là.

Hanatarou profita du bazar ambiant pour se faufiler jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et l'enjamba.

-Il s'enfuit! Hanatarou s'enfuit! avertit l'une des filles, faisant se figer les antagonistes.

Il y eut un mouvement de masse vers la fenêtre, à la grande stupeur des quatrièmes division. Toutes les filles voulurent passer en même temps par la petite fenêtre. Rencontrant l'impossibilité physique de cet objectif, il y eut des filles coincées.

-Grouillez! s'écria l'une d'elle en poussant malgré tout.

Un gros crack retentit, et toutes les filles purent passer. Le bureau d'Hanatarou comptait maintenant une porte de plus. Les shinigamis en restèrent bouche bée, puis Yasochika réagit :

-Septième siège Yamada Hanatarou! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre poste! beugla-t-il.

Mais tout le monde était déjà loin. Après tout, Yamada avait une bonne expérience dans les parties de trap trap avec les onzièmes division. Et une fangirl motivée en vaut deux.

--

Kyoraku courait, essayant de ne pas entendre le bruit de lutte derrière lui. Il allait se réfugier chez Ukitake, et de là, donner l'alerte. Beau programme.

-KYYYYAAAA! Il est là!

Une dizaine de filles venaient de sortir d'un buisson adjacent, juste devant lui. Comment avaient-elles su qu'il passerait par là? Un piège! Elles lui avaient tendu un piège. Il n'avait pas le choix : demi-tour.

Il se tourna dans un ample mouvement de manteau rose. Les filles qui étaient cachées sur le toit lui tombèrent dessus.

-On l'a!

-Pas... compléta l'une d'elle qui venait de s'écraser par terre.

En effet, Sunshui venait d'abandonner son manteau. Oui, abandonner. Mais, il n'allait pas sacrifier sa vie pour un manteau. En entendant des bruits de déchirure derrière lui, il espéra qu'au moins son bien avait réussi à lui faire gagner du temps, celui du partage du vêtement.

-Reviennnnnns! hurlèrent les fangirls avant de se lancer sur ses talons.

Pourvu qu'il puisse se planquer dans la division d'Ukitake. D'ailleurs, son ami faisait toujours craquer les filles, avec un peu de bol, il arriverait à les distraire.

--

-Bon, on va où? Parce que c'est un vrai labyrinthe, ta maison? demanda Ichigo.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, répondit Byakuya, passablement irrité. Nos chances sont plus grandes si l'on se sépare.

-Pas les miennes. Toi, tu connais ton manoir! rétorqua Kurosaki, énervé par le côté "les roturiers peuvent tous crever et surtout toi" du capitaine.

Ils sprintèrent le long d'un autre grand couloir. Les filles gagnaient du terrain.

-Du nerf, on va les avoir!

-Vous êtes trop canonnnn!

Kuchiki pensa qu'il devait absolument mettre la main sur une veste s'il voulait pouvoir sortir. Et il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Que faire?

--

Ukitake était assis sur sa terrasse, un verre de thé à la main et des pensées optimistes plein la tête. Il faisait beau, la paix régnait (temporairement) à Soul Society, sa maladie le laissait tranquille et il pouvait prendre un thé dans le calme ce matin. Le soleil se cacha derrière un nuage.

-Vous devriez rentrer, capitaine. Vous allez attraper froid, ordonna presque une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna, surpris. Ce n'était ni Kyone ni Sentarô. C'était une infirmière. Une grande brune l'air autoritaire.

-Ça ira, merci, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire. Merci de vous inquiéter.

La fille se mit à rougir et à le dévorer des yeux.

-Vous êtes nouvelle? Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

-Euh... oui, murmura l'infirmière devenant encore plus rouge, son air autoritaire s'effaçant un peu au profit d'un visage "collégienne à son premier rendez-vous amoureux".

-Unohana a un message à me transmettre? interrogea le capitaine, intrigué par l'apparition d'une infirmière dans sa division alors qu'il ne crachait pas de sang.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de soins en ce moment, aussi je suis un peu surpris par votre présence.

Une lueur avide apparut dans les yeux de la brune.

-Je suis là pour vous, affirma-t-elle avec émotion.

Ukitake fut saisi d'un pressentiment, comme Kyoraku et Byakuya avant lui.

-Pour moi? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi?

-Pour prendre soin de vous.

Là, Juushiro en était sûr. La fille le regardait d'un air pervers. Il posa son thé et se leva, inquiet.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, dit-il fermement.

-Capitaine, vous devriez rentrer, vous allez attraper froid, recommanda-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique mais souriant quand même.

De toute sa vie, Ukitake n'avait jamais vu des menaces proférées avec un air aussi gâteux. Terrifiant.

-Hors de question. Qui êtes vous? questionna-t-il, regrettant l'absence de son zampakutô.

-Je suis votre plus grande fan, lui apprit la grande brune comme si elle faisait une déclaration d'amour, et ça en était probablement une.

Puis elle ajouta, avec une tête de prédateur :

-Rentrez. Vous allez attraper froid si l'on vous déshabille dehors.

-On? s'alarma intérieurement le malade.

Une fangirl pouvait être maîtrisée. Mais plusieurs? Combien étaient-elles?

Des filles costumées en infirmières sortirent des buissons dans lesquels elles étaient cachées.

-Une vingtaine, estima Ukitake en se sentant pâlir. Grands dieux...

-Alors, capitaine? demanda sadiquement la fangirl du départ. Vous nous suivez gentiment?

-Jamais! s'écria le pauvre capitaine se préparant à défendre chèrement sa peau. Sentarô! Kyone!

-C'est inutile, affirma la brune. On a drogué leur saké d'hier soir.

Elle secoua la tête, consternée.

-Quand je pense que certaines des filles sont venues ici sans aucun matériel, ni vrai plan... Franchement, l'invasion de Las Noche avait été mieux préparée!

--

À Las Noche, Szayel se retenait de hurler de rage en regardant la brune autoritaire déguisée en infirmière. Elle! Médée, Méduse, Furie, Garce! Cette fille qui avait l'air tout sauf... angélique! Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avec rage, furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre la main sur cette fille qui dirigeait maintenant une attaque sur le capitaine de la treizième division.

Seuls Tousen et Ichimaru se rendirent compte qu'Aizen se retenait difficilement de faire la grimace, mais uniquement l'aveugle savait pourquoi.

Les vidéos de l'attaque avaient mystérieusement disparu dès que l'invasion avait été repoussée, et Gin soupçonnait que le maître de Las Noche y était pour quelque chose.

--

-Allez, attrapez-le et on le fait rentrer! ordonna la brune, inconsciente des réactions négatives des habitants de Las Noche.

Cinq filles sautèrent sur Ukitake, voulant le plaquer au sol. Une autre, pour être sûre que son ultime fantasme ne se fasse pas mal, utilisa son corps pour amortir la chute du malade. Aussitôt, le capitaine se retrouva submergé par les fangirls et solidement immobilisé.

-Allez, on le rentre!

Elles le soulevèrent, le portant par les bras et les jambes, libérant leur camarade un peu aplatie.

-Mais vous êtes malades, lâchez-moi! tentait de les raisonner Juushirô en se débattant.

-Il est trop beauuuuu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Juu-kun, on ne va pas te faire de mal! On va juste te prouver notre amour! dit l'une de ses assaillantes d'un air attendri devant l'air légèrement affolé du prisonnier.

Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Lâchez-le! intervinrent deux voix en colère.

-Sentarô! Kyone! s'exclama Ukitake, soulagé et ravi de les revoir.

-Comment êtes vous réveillés après ce qu'on a mis dans le saké? interrogea la chef du groupe d'un ton rogue.

-Le saké? s'écrièrent en chœur les deux vice-capitaines.

-Ben oui, les deux pochards que vous êtes auraient dû se jeter dessus, expliqua l'ex du groupe Sab, dédaigneuse.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait laissé le capitaine tout seul ce matin? Si on s'était bourré la gueule, qu'on était malade ce matin et que le capitaine se sentait pas bien? Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne le capitaine Ukitake! brailla Kyone, vexée de l'étiquette de pocharde et de négligente qu'on lui prêtait. Et tu crois que j'aurais laissé notre capitaine malade aux bons soins de cet incapable?

-Arrête de dire ce que je dois dire! beugla Sentarô. Capitaine! Tenez bon! On va vous sortir de là!

Quelques unes des filles lâchèrent l'homme aux cheveux blancs pour se diriger vers eux, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser d'elles.

-Que l'un de vous deux aille chercher de l'... commença Juushirô avant d'être coupé par deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

--

Les arrancars se tordaient de rire. Ulquiorra sortit un peu précipitamment, incapable de soutenir le spectacle d'une torture qui avait été la sienne. Ichimaru riait de bon cœur en voyant Ukitake tenter de se libérer encore une fois.

Des filles séparèrent la fangirl de leur victime, mécontentes (jalouses) de son action, sans oublier de caresser au passage les longs cheveux blancs de leur prisonnier qui avait l'air de sortir d'une longue séance d'apnée. Tousen ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le pauvre Ukitake, qui avait à la base une santé fragile. Même si maintenant il était un ennemi, il n'était pas sûr que le malade ait fait quelque chose de suffisamment mesquin pour mériter un pareil traitement.

-Vous croyez qu'elles arriveront à se retenir de le déshabiller sur place? demanda Noitora en ricanant.

-Je pense que oui, soutint Somarie. Elles ont l'air de se préoccuper de son état de santé.

-Si la bagarre ne suractive pas leurs hormones, c'est possible, affirma Szayel, toujours aussi mécontent.

Le scientifique espérait de tout cœur que sa Némésis personnelle laisserait des plumes dans l'affaire.

--

-À l'aide!

-À poils!

-Attends nouuuuus!

Kyoraku passa en flèche devant la sixième division, sans que personne le remarque, tout le monde étant trop occupé à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à leur capitaine et vice-capitaine.

-Ukitake! Pourvu que tu puisses m'aider! implora intérieurement le fuyard en se dirigeant vers les quartiers de son ami.

Renji, de son côté, tentait de mettre en œuvre une vieille tactique de diversion, utilisée d'habitude pour distraire des bêtes sauvages. Il commença à retirer sa veste tout en courant.

-KYYYYYAAAAAA!

Le hurlement des filles à la vue de son épaule nue lui déchira les tympans.

-Enlève le hakama, Renji! cria l'une de ses poursuivante.

-Plutôt crever, marmonna le vice-capitaine en laissant tomber par terre sa ceinture.

Deux filles se jetèrent dessus comme des loups affamés sur un morceau de viande, ralentissant le groupe des poursuivantes. Encouragé par ce succès, Abarai tomba la veste.

Grosse erreur. Après avoir poussé un autre cri à exploser les oreilles d'un sourd, les filles accélérèrent, alléchées par la vue des épaules musclées et tatouées dégoulinantes de sueur.

Il allait être rattrapé. Et ça avait quelque chose d'humiliant pour un vice-capitaine, d'être battu à la course à pieds par des _filles_ à la base pas particulièrement sportives, braillant à plein poumons et portant dans les bras une partie de ses vêtements _à lui_.

Il avait pourtant entendu dire que le dopage aux hormones était interdit dans le monde réel. Les fangirls étaient donc elles interdites de compétitions pour cause de performances inhumaines?


	4. Sauvés?

Bonjour ^^! La suite de cette fic, avec le retour de Byakuya et d'Ichigo! J'espère que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez que la fic commence à se répéter! Après tout, avec le Tour de Las Noche, ça va faire 15 chapitres que des filles font courir des mâles plus ou moins habillés dans des couloirs XD!

Myuneko : Et si. Il a bien fallut que Kyoraku essaie de survivre aux filles XD! Pour les filles, je vais essayer de leur trouver encore plus de "défauts" ^^. Pour les pauvres shinigamis (bon ok, il n'y en a pas encore vraiment à poil) plus la fic avance, moins il y a de vêtements, en toute logique XD! J'espère que ça ira ^^!

Pour ta review sur "Les amants", moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les clichés dégoulinant de guimauve, je trouve ça écœurant! J'essaie donc d'éviter d'en poster, même si je trouve que mon one-shot manquait un peu de conviction. Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^!

Ella : Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^! J'espère que cette fic là va autant te faire rire que l'autre! En tout cas, tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps la suite ^^.

* * *

Byakuya et Ichigo explosaient un record de vitesse dans les couloirs du manoir Kuchiki, ce qui n'empêchait malheureusement pas les filles de les rattraper. Puis le noble regarda sa montre (à croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire) et eut une idée.

-Rukia! hurla-t-il.

Trois des fangirls derrière eux stoppèrent net en entendant Kuchiki _crier_. Kurosaki lui-même regarda le capitaine d'un air effaré, se demandant si finalement il n'était pas avec une illusion d'Aizen. Kuchiki Byakuya ne criait jamais. Même quand Abarai faisait une connerie plus grosse que son bankaï et qu'il n'était pas à portée de voix. Même quand Yachiru venait dessiner des "portraits de Ken-chan" au crayon rose sur ses dossiers. Même quand il donnait un ordre à sa division au grand complet (à se demander si une ouïe supérieure à la moyenne était exigée pour entrer à la sixième division).

-Byakuya, c'est bien toi? demanda finalement le rouquin.

Il se fit fusiller du regard.

-Si jamais ce que tu as vu ou entendu sort de ce manoir, tu es mort Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ah, oui, c'est bien toi, sourit Ichigo, rassuré.

Il retrouvait le noble coincé dans ses convenances.

-Rukia! Viens avec ton zampakutô! s'époumona de nouveau le noble.

Le rouquin comprit la manœuvre. La seconde danse de Sode no Shirayuki appliquée dans un couloir pourrait les débarrasser de leurs tortionnaires.

-Rukia! beugla-t-il à son tour, et il fallait dire qu'il avait plus de voix que le capitaine.

La moitié de Soul Society devait l'avoir entendu. Par chance, la petite sœur du glaçon sexy avait fini sa journée et s'ennuyait à mourir dans ses quartiers.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. D'abord ce qui ressemblait à la voix de Nii-sama retentissait dans le manoir. Comme si Bykuya avait jamais hurlé de sa vie! Ensuite, plus inquiétant encore, la voix d'Ichigo. Qui l'appelait. Elle porta sa main à son front, se demandant si elle avait de la fièvre.

-Ruuuukia! la réclama la voix d'Ichigo.

Elle devrait peut-être sortir pour aller à la quatrième division.

-Ramène toi avec ton zampakutô!

Grossier roturier.

-Dépêche toi!

Nii-sama.

Elle devrait peut-être faire comme disaient les voix. Et, si par hasard il n'y avait personne qui l'appelait, elle dirait à ceux qui la croiseraient armée qu'elle ressortait, mais elle tairait sa destination, la quatrième division. Pour faire soigner une grosse fièvre.

Elle prit son zampakutô, ouvrit la porte, et marcha d'un pas rapide mais digne dans les couloirs déserts. Ce vide l'intrigua. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des servantes prêtes à satisfaire la moindre de ses envies, et quelques anciens un peu rasoirs qui flânaient dans le manoir en prenant un air important et occupé.

-Rukia! fit la voix de son frère.

Elle se précipita en entendant des bruits de course. Que se passait-il donc?

Ichigo aimait beaucoup Rukia, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il était si heureux de la voir qu'il aurait pu embrasser ses pieds. Cette dernière resta bouche ouverte devant le spectacle. Kurosaki courait l'air traqué, dans le manoir de son frère, frère qui n'aurait accordé pour rien au monde le droit d'entré à ce roturier mal élevé. Et Byakuya, noble fier et digne de son statut par excellence, fuyait, torse nu dans des vêtements _arrachés_, son Kenseikaan absent de ses cheveux, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

Sous le choc, elle resta immobile.

-Débarrasse nous d'elles! la pria Ichigo, l'air traqué.

-Elles ont envahi le manoir, compléta Kuchiki. Utilise la seconde danse de ton zampakutô pour les neutraliser.

-Mais, le parquet? objecta Rukia.

La parquet sur lequel ils étaient avait plus de 500 ans. En bois noble lui aussi, il avait une valeur inestimable, on le lui avait répété des dizaines de fois, quand elle avait le malheur de se faire coincer par un des "vieux" de la maison et qu'elle devait lui tenir le crachoir tandis qu'il lui exposait en long et en large les grandeurs de la famille Kuchiki. Dont ce parquet, fierté de la famille.

-On se fiche du parquet, rétorqua Byakuya.

Rukia se dit qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de fièvre.

-KYYYYYYAAAAA! s'égosillèrent les fangirls qui approchaient.

Non, se dit la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de rêver. Elle n'avait jamais fait aucun rêve, aucun cauchemar durant lequel elle risquait de se faire exploser les tympans. Et encore moins avec Nii-sama à moitié nu, elle avait trop de respect pour lui. Aussi, elle se tourna vers les envahisseuses.

-Danse, Sode no Shirayuki.

Les fangirls se rapprochaient encore et encore, bien qu'elles commençaient à avoir l'air inquiètes.

-Seconde danse : hakuren!

Une énorme avalanche fonça dans le couloir en direction des filles. On entendit des cris, un bruit de poudreuse, puis le silence s'installa, hommage au vieux parquet maintenant foutu.

-Merci! s'écria Ichigo, reconnaissant.

-Beau travail, lâcha Byakuya, faisant venir des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux de sa sœur.

-Pfiouuu! On a bien fait de s'entraîner avant de venir, murmura l'une des filles qui s'étaient plaquées contre le mur, évitant la déferlante de glace.

Elle sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche.

-À toutes les "glaçons sexy"! On est dans l'aile ouest du manoir! Rukia est avec eux et elle a utilisé son zampakutô! Préparez le plan C!

--

Les deux vice-capitaines se défendirent vaillamment. Après tout, Sentarô et Kyone n'étaient-ils pas en quelque sorte des fangirls (et fanboys) du capitaine Ukitake? Ils n'avaient pas leurs zampakutô, mais il fallut pas moins d'une dizaine de filles pour les maîtriser et les assommer. La brune qui semblait commander n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, trop contente de voir que tout se déroulait sans qu'elle ait besoin de mettre la main à la pâte.

-Allez! On le rentre! Il va attraper froid, sinon! lança-t-elle avec un regard tendre pour le capitaine de son cœur.

-Arrêtez! cria Ukitake alors que les filles le portaient dans sa chambre.

Elles rentrèrent toutes, puis refermèrent la porte. Maintenant qu'elles étaient dans un endroit intime avec le malade, elles pouvaient commencer.

-Il est trop beauuuuuu, murmura l'une des filles, bavant abondamment sur le sol.

-C'est trop chou la tête qu'il fait, renchérit une autre, l'air d'avoir rencontré le messie en la personne de Juushirô.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large et se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'évanouir. Une sorte d'anesthésie de fortune.

-Déshabillons-le! cria la brune du départ, complètement hystérique à présent.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-SI!

-À L'AIDE!

La veste de capitaine partit en morceaux.

--

-Aaaaaah! hurlait Hanatarou, poursuivit par une quinzaine de filles survoltées.

Il tourna en s'éloignant de la onzième division. C'était un réflexe idiot de sa part, il le savait. Avec un peu de bol, ces brutes épaisses auraient pu l'aider. En rêvant un peu.

Il accéléra. Les filles derrière lui suivirent le mouvement. Elles étaient encore plus endurantes que le médecin, qui lui, avait un entraînement régulier avec la division de Zaraki. Drogue aux hormones?

Il prit un raccourci vers la douzième division. Peut-être les scientifiques fous qui étaient là-bas seraient intéressés par les cobayes qui le suivaient. Après tout, il venait de découvrir un nouveau prédateur naturel du shinigami : la fangirl. Pour sa part, il préférait affronter un hollow!

Le virage lui fit gagner du terrain sur ses poursuivantes.

Dommage qu'il le perdit en rentrant dans Renji.

Ils se heurtèrent violemment et tombèrent par terre. Yamada, plus léger que Abarai fut même projeté en arrière. Les fangirls les entourèrent aussitôt, couinant de joie.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Je veux voir s'il est tatoué sur sa petite épée, annonça une fille d'un air déterminé en regardant Renji au niveau du centre de gravité théorique du corps humain.

-Ça va pas? beugla ce dernier, se préparant à défendre chèrement son hakama et tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

-Kya! Hanatarou t'es trop chou!!

-À l'aide! appela le médecin, affolé.

-Allez, on l'emmène dans un coin tranquille! décida l'une des fangirl du quatrième division.

Une grande blonde souleva le médecin et le posa sur son épaule, tel un mignon sac de pomme de terre.

-Posez-moi, posez-moi s'il vous plaît! pria Yamada, inquiet.

-On y va! Bonne chance les filles! s'exclamèrent-elles à l'intention des chasseuses de Renji.

-NOOOOOOOON! hurlait le vice-capitaine en se débattant.

Son hakama commençait à partir en morceaux. S'il s'en sortait, juré, il apprenait le kidô!

-On y est presque! Il va être à poil!

-Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda une voix douce qui fit se figer tout le monde.

--

-Qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo fait ici? demanda Rukia à son frère.

-Il semblerait que ces filles l'aient invité, répondit Byakuya, l'air de dire que dès que tout ce bazar serait terminé, l'autre serait mis à la porte comme il se devrait.

Kurosaki protesta : après tout, lui aussi était une victime de ces folles.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que la glace commençait à fondre autour des quelques fangirls qui avaient été prises. Pourtant c'était prévisible, pour des filles en chaleur.

-Nii-sama! Je vais aller chercher de quoi vous couvrir dans votre chambre! s'écria Rukia en réalisant qu'il n'était pas normal que les abdominaux de son frère se baladent en public.

-Non. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans ma chambre, ordonna le capitaine. Il y en a probablement d'autres.

Rukia hocha la tête, prête à se faire tuer pour Byakuya s'il le fallait. Ils firent demi-tour, Ichigo les accompagnant parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas par où sortir de ce soi-disant manoir qui tenait plutôt du labyrinthe.

Des filles surgirent devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. Rukia leva son zampakutô, prête à envoyer promener ces vulgaires roturières qui osaient s'attaquer à son très noble Nii-sama. Les fangirls sortirent les mains de leur dos. Elles avaient toutes une petite peluche Chappy dans les mains. La petite brune se mit à fondre.

-Chappy! dit-elle d'une voix sourde, dévorant des yeux le petit lapin.

Enfin, derrière les filles, une petite silhouette apparut. Byakuya et Ichigo eurent l'intuition que quoique c'était, ils étaient foutus.

-Un Chappy! hurla presque Rukia, oubliant qu'elle tenait un zampakutô à la main et qu'elle était le dernier rempart qui protégeait son frère (et Ichigo) d'une bande de furies.

En fait, les filles avaient choisi la plus petite d'entre elles et lui avaient fait enfiler un costume de lapin avec pour consigne d'avoir l'air mignonne.

-C'est trop rare, il me le faut! lança la shinigami en se précipitant vers la chose, l'air prête à tout pour l'avoir.

-Rukia! Et nous? brailla le rouquin.

-Rukia! Tu dois nous aider! renchérit Byakuya.

Mais il était inutile de raisonner une fangirl, fut-elle une fangirl lapiniste.

Terrorisée par la tête de prédateur de la fille qui fonçait sur elle (et que les autres laissaient complaisamment passer), la cosplay Chappy tourna les talons et s'enfuit en hurlant :

-Au secours!

Rukia se lança à la poursuite de sa proie, laissant derrière elle les deux futures victimes de striptease non consenti.

--

Nanao s'effondra, vaincue. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à rester sur le carreau : deux des trois filles qui l'avaient agressée, ou plutôt, avaient tenté d'agresser le capitaine Kyoraku, n'embêteraient plus personne avant un bon bout de temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire, un bon gros bouquin faisait des ravages quand il arrivait à toute vitesse sur une tête vide... Shunsui avait eu le temps de fuir, c'était l'essentiel pour elle.

Rassemblant ses forces, elle envoya un papillon de l'enfer : "nous sommes attaqués". Et elle s'évanouit, épuisée.

--

Hors d'haleine, le capitaine de la huitième division arriva dans l'enceinte des quartiers de la treizième.

-Ukitake! À l'aide!

Avec leurs deux capacités réunies, ils étaient quasiment invincibles au combat. Il espéra que cet état de fait tiendrait face aux fangirls. Il s'approcha de la porte des quartiers de son ami. Avant même qu'il ait pu la toucher, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Nous vous attendions, capitaine Kyoraku.

* * *

J'ai un peu honte du jeu de mot idiot avec les filles en chaleur ^^'... J'espère que vous en m'en voulez pas pour Nanao, elle va bien, je vous rassure. Voilà ^^!


	5. Tous en couple!

Bonjour ^^! Je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre. Plus d'une semaine, je suis désolée. J'ai eu un gros creux niveau inspiration, complété ensuite d'un emploi du temps assez chargé. Je vais bouger mes dates de post du vendredi au lundi soir, plutôt que jeudi-vendredi. Bien sûr, je répondrais toujours aux reviews, même si il y aura un peu de retard en perspective ^^'.

Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné que la voix douce appartenait à Unohana ^^! En effet, c'est notre capitaine de la quatrième division. Je n'oublie pas de prendre en note les noms de ceux que vous voulez voir poursuivis ^^! Je crois que tout personnage ayant un minimum de fanservice va morfler XD! J'ai donc bien noté Hisagi, Kira, Hitsugaya et la onzième qui devraient arriver bientôt...

Ah, je voulais aussi dire : suite à une review (il y a un bout de temps) sur le Tour de Las Noche nu, me faisant remarquer que le nom Angélique faisait un peu étrange dans une fic, j'ai décidé de le retirer, ou plutôt de ne pas le remettre. Donc, c'est bien l'ex du groupe Sab qui est là ^^, mais je ne la nomme pas expressément. Donner un nom aussi commun à l'un de mes personnages jure un peu dans le décor, même si pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous avez apprécié le personnage. C'est une décision libre, je le précise ^^.

Ella : Merci pour ta review ^^! Voilà donc la suite, et effectivement, "pôv shinigami" XD! Ce chapitre est plutôt centré sur Byakuya et Ichigo.

Myuneko : Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ^^! Pour Ukitake, il tiendra pour ce chapitre, pas d'inquiétudes! Unohana m'a sorti son "sourire maternel qui tue" en disant qu'elle avait déjà pas mal de travail... Zaraki arrivera aussi, il est sur ma liste! Merci pour les idées! Désolée par contre pour la confusion avec Angélique, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le nom est un peu bizarre. Je ne suis même pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée de mettre un nom sur une fangirl, mais elle est passée avec succès ^^. Et pour finir, merci pour tes deux longues reviews!

* * *

Il y eut un moment de silence et de surprise. Puis Hanatarou eut l'air d'avoir gagné le gros lot au loto.

-Capitaine Unohana! s'écria-t-il, au bord de la syncope de joie.

Il était sauvé! Et plusieurs des filles semblaient penser comme lui.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ici? répéta la médecin avec un sourire encore plus doux encore, comme si elle s'apprêtait à offrir des bonbons à des gosses en train de se chamailler.

-Euh... commença l'une des fangirls avant de se taire, voyant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à dire.

-On plaisantait avec Hanatarou, tenta la fille qui portait leur pauvre victime.

Elle lui tapota sur la tête d'un air gentil. Yamada regardait sa supérieure avec des étoiles dans les yeux, telle l'incarnation d'un ange lui montrant le chemin du paradis.

-Yamada-san devrait être en train de soigner des malades en ce moment, remarqua la capitaine en leur envoyant un regard étonné.

-Capitaine! Elles m'ont... articula le septième siège avant d'être bâillonné brusquement.

-On était toutes plutôt blessées, et on s'est dit que son bureau était trop petit pour nous toutes, héhé, fit l'une des filles d'un air très gêné.

-Ah bon? Mais vous n'étiez pas obligées de vous faire soigner toutes en même temps, remarqua Unohana d'un air compatissant.

-Le plaisir de partager, lança sans trop y croire une petite brune.

La capitaine cligna des yeux, perplexe. Puis elle vit Renji qui se débattait.

-Oh, bonjour vice-capitaine Abarai!

-Mmmff mmm, répondit l'interpellé, démontrant qu'il était difficile d'articuler lorsque quelqu'un vous fourrait de force quelque chose dans la bouche et l'y maintenait fermement.

-Nous devons y aller, sinon on va perdre notre terrain de jeu, annonça une grande maigre l'air tout à coup stressée.

-Oh! Oui! C'est vrai! s'exclamèrent en même temps toutes les filles, comme si elles se rappelaient brutalement un rendez-vous urgent.

-Bien sûr, approuva Unohana.

Les filles dissimulèrent tant bien que mal leur soulagement alors que les deux prisonniers commencèrent à s'agiter, affolés de voir leur seule chance de "survie" leur échapper.

-Néanmoins...

La petite troupe se figea comme si elle jouait à un-deux-trois-soleil.

-J'aimerais récupérer mon septième siège. Qui sait si la onzième division ne va pas décider de s'entraîner aujourd'hui, dit poliment la capitaine, peu préoccupée par le sort de Renji qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir effectuer des paris stupides avec ses camarades de la division de Zaraki.

Les filles s'étaient figées en entendant le ton délicatement impératif de la capitaine. Profitant de leur distraction et de leur inquiétude naissante, Abarai parvint à se libérer en douceur et se mit à ramper pour sortir du groupe de filles. Hanatarou n'eut pas cette chance : il était perché en hauteur.

-Ah! Donc, nous, on peut s'en aller! conclut en riant l'une des fangirls du groupe de Renji.

-Il s'échappe! hurla une des assaillante en voyant le rouquin se relever précipitamment et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le groupe sembla s'évaporer à la suite du vice-capitaine. Celles qui restaient étaient face à un cruel dilemme. Fallait-il laisser Hanatarou?

-Euh...

Unohana eut un sourire très tendre, modèle "maman parfaite souriant devant le premier dessin de son enfant".

-On ne peut pas vous l'emprunter un peu? S'il vous plaît? demanda timidement l'une des filles.

-Hanatarou est indispensable à notre division, surtout aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez le revoir lorsqu'il ne travaillera pas, déclara fermement la capitaine avec un sourire qui aurait fait canoniser le diable en personne.

Les filles reculèrent. La femme avait comme une aura menaçante, sans qu'on comprenne comment on pouvait avoir cette impression. Cette manière de terroriser l'air de rien tous les capitaines du gotei treize et les onzièmes division blessés. Le sourire tendre qui tue. L'autorité maternelle absolue. L'arme fatale du capitaine Unohana Retsu.

-Capitaiiiiine, gémirent les fangirls, suppliantes.

-Non.

Unohana rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour sourire, sans pour autant perdre son air avenant.

-Lâchez donc mon septième siège, s'il vous plaît. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux.

-Ou... Oui! s'étrangla la blonde qui portait le médecin en le reposant par terre, l'air triste.

-Et bien, allons-y, déclara finalement Retsu. Bonne journée!

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, murmurèrent les filles, défaites devant la femme souriante.

--

A Las Noche, un grand silence régnait dans la salle. Les arrancars étaient scotchés. Cette femme devait être très forte pour faire fuir de cette manière. Aizen faisait légèrement la tête : lui n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser des fangirls aussi facilement, alors qu'il était plutôt costaud, quand même! Peut-être devrait-il sortir du placard le rôle du gentil capitaine niais. Il s'entraîna mentalement à sourire d'un air angélique, se demandant si cela marcherait en cas d'une prochaine attaque. Grimmjow était resté bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes en voyant les filles partir. Comment cette femme avait-elle fait? Compétence cachée? Discrète augmentation de reiatsu? Il imagina un bref instant le couple Aizen/Unohana, avant de renoncer devant le côté cauchemardesque de la chose.

Ichimaru repensait aux quelques fois où il avait dû être soigné à la quatrième division, et particulièrement celle où Unohana l'avait surpris en train de tenter de s'échapper par la fenêtre pour passer la nuit à des occupations bien plus intéressantes que de rester sagement allongé à dormir. Douloureux souvenir.

--

-Nous vous attendions, capitaine Kyoraku, annonça une infirmière l'air déterminée.

Shunsui pâlit devant le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille. Fangirl. Une seconde plus tard, ses poursuivantes l'entouraient. Il était fichu.

-Entrez donc, fit poliment la brune en s'effaçant.

Le capitaine se retourna, cherchant une issue. Il n'y en avait pas. Et toutes les filles présentes semblaient prêtes à tout pour juste le toucher. Obtempérer sans faire d'histoire serait la solution la plus digne et la moins dangereuse pour l'intégrité de son corps.

-Ouah, il est là, gargouilla d'une voix mourrante une des filles présentes dans la pièce.

Le capitaine de la huitième division releva son chapeau, inquiet du spectacle qu'il allait découvrir ; il hoqueta de stupeur.

-Ukitake! s'écria-t-il en voyant son ami.

-Oh, c'est trognon, il s'inquiète pour lui, gagatisa une voix.

Qui ne se serait pas inquiété? Ukitake était presque nu. Blanc comme un linge, il retenait à grand peine un bout de veste que les filles voulaient lui arracher ("on veut voir _toute_ ta peau de porcelaine!"). Les assaillantes le tenaient, bavant allègrement devant chaque centimètre d'épiderme qui s'offrait à leur regard. Le capitaine avait une expression de douleur et d'affolement en réaction à sa pudeur malmenée, et certaines passaient leurs doigts dans ses cheveux, inlassablement.

-Kyoraku! gémit-il, voyant l'un de ses seuls espoirs partir en fumée.

-Bon, on va pouvoir se le faire, ce yaoi! s'exclama l'une de leurs tortionnaires, ravie.

-Ya... quoi? pensèrent avec inquiétude les deux prisonniers.

--

Ichigo lâcha une bordée d'injures qui lui valurent un regard méprisant et appuyé de Byakuya. Les filles eurent un sourire de hyènes qui viennent de coincer leur proie, bave comprise.

-Oh, on va avoir nos deux bishôôôôs! gloussa l'une d'elle.

Ils reculèrent, mis au pied du mur, puis se retournèrent brusquement en entendant un bruit derrière eux. D'autres filles venaient de sortir d'entre la glace et la paroi : ils étaient cernés.

-Kurosaki, prononça le noble de sa voix grave et froide.

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

-Oui? demanda le rouquin dans le silence régnant.

Byakuya se rendait-il compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour une conversation protocolaire? Ou avait-il deviné que sa voix de basse hypnotisait à moitié les fangirls qui tendaient l'oreille en bavant?

-Tu as ton zampakutô. Pourquoi ne t'en sers tu pas pour nous créer une ouverture? interrogea implacablement le capitaine, comme s'il s'adressait à une toute nouvelle recrue particulièrement stupide.

-Parce que c'est _nous_, maintenant? s'énerva Ichigo. Et pourquoi n'utilises tu pas un de tes kidô, hein? C'est pas comme s'ils étaient particulièrement faibles, si?

-C'est ton devoir en tant que roturier de protéger la noblesse.

-Mon cul, oui! Tu n'as pas envie de te fatiguer, c'est ça? cria le rouquin, furieux.

Les filles regardaient leur numéro comique avec fascination.

-Grossier roturier.

-Si ça continue comme ça on n'aura même pas besoin de les pousser pour qu'ils nous fassent un yaoi, chuchota l'une des filles. S'ils se battent des vêtements partiront en morceaux dans la bataille, hihi!

Les deux ennemis s'arrêtèrent tout de suite. Ichigo jeta un regard dégoutté au frère de Rukia qui le lui rendit.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on couche ensemble? demanda-t-il aux filles, incrédule.

Il venait seulement de réaliser, n'ayant pas prêté attention à leur babillage quand il se battait.

-Ben, si.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS? hurla le jeune homme, écœuré.

-Ben quoi? Tu n'es pas ouvert d'esprit? protesta une des assaillantes.

-Mais ce n'est pas... mon... mon... mon... genre! bégaya-t-il, rougissant. Je préfère les filles!

-L'héritier d'une grande famille noble se doit de ne pas se compromettre dans ce genre de partie fine, intervint Byakuya, une pointe de dégoût passant par delà son masque froid. Il fit une pause, le temps de chasser les images salissantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et ajouta :

-De plus, Kurosaki Ichigo semble vouloir se préserver pour le soir du mariage, bien que cette coutume soit généralement suivie par des filles. Il n'y a donc aucune chance que votre vœu se réalise.

Le teint du rouquin passa d'un délicat blanc rosé à un rouge écarlate des plus prononcé. Cet enfoiré de Byakuya venait d'affirmer en public qu'il était puceau et qu'il le resterait. Il avait dit ça avec une tournure de phrase pudique et réservée, mais le message était là. Il tuerait Renji pour avoir braillé cet état de fait trop près des oreilles de son capitaine.

-Je ne serait pas celui qui prendra la fleur de sa virginité, reprit l'autre d'un air sérieux, enfonçant le clou avec un certain sadisme bien dissimulé.

La moitié des filles se mirent à rire, l'autre partie étant bloquée sur le mode "Byakuya est trop mignon quand il dit des trucs poétiques". Ichigo sentit ses oreilles se mettre à fumer.

-Getsuga Tensô! beugla-t-il en direction du noble.

Ce dernier esquiva d'un shumpô la vague d'énergie qui lui était destinée. Les filles et la glace qui étaient derrière lui n'eurent pas cette chance. La voie était maintenant libre pour prendre la fuite.

-Attends moi, enfoiré! Sale coincé de mes deux! brailla le shinigami remplaçant en se lançant à la poursuite du noble.

-C'est le seule moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire briser la glace du zampakutô de Rukia et nous débarrasser de ces hystériques, lui expliqua platement Kuchiki, sans cesser de courir.

-On n'a aucune preuve que tu as consommé ton mariage avec ta femme! s'égosilla l'autre en guise de représailles. Et le manque d'enfants héritier est suspect!

-Cesse d'insulter ma virilité, roturier.

Ils tournèrent dans un autre couloir, et Byakuya attrapa Kurosaki par la manche et l'attira dans une grande pièce vide. Non pas par bonté d'âme, mais simplement que s'il se cachait seul dans une pièce, cet imbécile tenterait par tous les moyens d'ouvrir la porte et indiquerait de ce fait sa cachette à leurs poursuivantes. Le capitaine referma la porte et lança un regard menaçant à l'autre pour le faire taire.

Son plan marcha. Non seulement le rouquin garda le silence, se contentant de lui renvoyer son regard noir, mais les filles passèrent en criant près de leur cachette, persuadées qu'ils avaient tourné dans un couloir à côté.

-Hé, Byakuya, tu dois les connaître, non? hésita Ichigo en montrant quelqu'un derrière le noble.

Kuchiki mit dans son regard l'intensité meurtrière d'un de ses kidô ("ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom!"), puis se retourna, inquiet. Il tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il y avait dans cette pièce, plutôt grande, l'intégralité du personnel et des habitants du manoir, soigneusement assis et attachés l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y avait les servantes, les gardes, mais aussi les membres de la famille et les anciens. Les servantes le dévoraient du regard tandis que les anciens le fixaient, choqué par sa tenue pour le moins indigne d'un chef de famille. Le chef de la sixième division ferma brièvement les yeux, se retenant d'envoyer sa tête rencontrer violemment la plus proche surface dure dans une tentative d'expression de sa consternation et de sa gêne. L'un des anciens tenta de commencer un discours indigné sur sa tenue arrachée et ses fréquentations douteuses, mais son bâillon l'en empêcha. Byakuya lui souhaita intérieurement de faire une crise cardiaque et de rester sur le carreau.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont isolés pour s'envoyer en l'air tranquillement? fit une voix un peu timide.

-Je ne sais pas. si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'on arrivera à temps pour filmer, répliqua une autre. Il avait l'air bien au courant pour la virginité d'Ichigo.

Les deux fugitifs se sentirent mourir, à la fois de honte (qu'allaient croire les autres?) et de peur (elles sont là).

Kuchiki se dirigea silencieusement vers le fond de la pièce, ignorant les regards choqués que lui lançaient les vieux du clan. Il y avait une porte qui menait vers les jardins, ce qui était mieux que rien. Le code de bonne conduite aurait voulu qu'il délivre les anciens, mais cette bande de vieux croulants n'aurait été d'aucune aide dans cette situation. N'étant pas d'humeur à supporter un sermon ou un discours sur la décadence de la famille, Byakuya décida de simplement prendre le large. Avec un peu de bol, l'un d'eux s'étoufferait d'indignation dans son bâillon, et ça ferait un raseur de moins pour le pousser à se remarier.

Ichigo l'avait suivi. Ils ouvrirent en douceur la porte extérieure, essayant de ne pas avertir les filles de l'autre côté de la porte, qui continuaient à discuter de leurs positions éventuelles et du lieu où ils seraient en train de se faire plaisir. La porte côté intérieur s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ils sont peut-être en train de prendre une douche ensemble, j'imagine bien Bya-chan gémissant sous les mains savonneuses de... Oh! Kurosaki-kun! Mon amouuuuur!

Kuchiki ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'enfuit dans le jardin, suivit par le rouquin.

-ILS S'ECHAPPENT!

--

A Las Noche, Gin était en train de se rouler par terre de rire, sous les yeux mi-amusés mi-agacés de l'espada. Le spectacle en valait la peine, vraiment. Byakuya était torse nu, les cheveux libres, sans zampakutô, fuyant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il avait gardé son masque froid, ce qui faisait un effet comique par contraste avec la panique de ses gestes. D'autant que le noble évitait visiblement de courir dans les allées gravillonnées : il était pieds nus. Ça devait faire mal à sa noble voûte plantaire de marcher sur des petits cailloux pointus...

Ichimaru était tombé de sa chaise en entendant l'une des filles dire :

-Si on ne peut pas lui retirer son hakama, on n'a qu'à la pousser dans l'eau, comme ça, ça moulera bien.

Grimmjow, lui, était heureux de voir "sa" fraise courir comme un dératé derrière le noble. Ils semblaient bien partis pour tourner en rond encore longtemps.

--

Les filles leur avaient expliqué ce qu'était le yaoi. Ukitake tenta de prendre la parole.

-Kyoraku, je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette manière! Vous comprenez? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les filles.

-C'est peut-être une pulsion refoulée, suggéra une grande maigre qui dévorait du regard le capitaine malade.

-Non, non et non! Je n'aime que les filles! se défendit Shunsui, mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, entourés par les filles qui regardaient soi l'un, sous l'autre voire même alternativement les deux capitaines.

-Et bien, pour vous mettre à l'aise, vous pouvez vous déshabiller. Juu-kun, quelle taille fait ta salle de bain? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on tienne toutes dedans.

-Je... Non, attendez! s'exclama Ukitake.

-Oui, par exemple, les filles, pourquoi ne vous mettriez-vous pas en maillot de bain pour une grande photo collective? suggéra Shunsui.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel son ami lui envoya un regard effaré "même maintenant, tu penses à les draguer, _elles_?"

Le buveur de saké était à la recherche d'un moyen pacifique de gagner du temps... Autant se faire plaisir en même temps, non?


	6. Décisions et compromis

Amis du soir, bonsoir! Bonjour, pour ceux qui lisent ce chapitre dans la journée ^^! Encore désolée de vous avoir fait un peu attendre. Je ne suis pas là la majorité de la semaine, et je rentre assez crevée. Je n'ai donc pas répondu à toutes les reviews, à ma grande honte, et j'écris le chapitre en deux jours (c'est court). J'essaierai de compléter, mais je m'excuse d'avance si j'oublie des gens!

Concernant ce chapitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! C'est un Ukitake-centric, si je puis dire. En espérant faire mieux!

Myuneko : J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre cette fois. A un jour près, je suis à l'heure ^^'. Je te conseille de te créer un compte (même s'il faut un peu de patience pour ça, trois jours, il me semble) et de mettre la fic en alerte. Ce sera ta boîte mail que tu actualiseras, comme ça XD! (c'est du vécu, les alertes sont en temps réel au lieu de la demi-heure de décalage du site ^^'). Zaraki est au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre ^^. Pour le yaoi, je me suis dit que dans le Seiretei, ils semblaient trop coincés pour connaître... Mais la session de rattrapage est en cours XD! Pour les pensées irrespectueuses de Byakuya, je pense que les histoires de famille lui pèsent. Et généralement, ce sont les "vieux débris" qui y tiennent le plus. Donc, il peut penser XD!! Merci encore pour ta review ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

* * *

Il y eut un grand brouhaha, toutes les filles se mettant à parler en même temps. Shunsui afficha un grand sourire ravi tandis qu'Ukitake essayait de lui faire comprendre discrètement ce qu'il pensait de l'état de sa santé mentale.

-Elles sont déjà bien attaquées comme ça sans les exciter davantage! Que vont-elles faire une fois la photo faite? s'inquiétait-il intérieurement.

Quelques fangirls s'étaient évanouies sous le choc. D'autres, parmi les fans du capitaine, piaillaient qu'elles étaient d'accord. Les filles pour qui il n'existait d'autre dieu que le leader de la treizième division protestaient devant le côté macho de la demande et demandaient le calme. Quant aux dernières, elles s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir de maillot de bain sur elles.

-En sous-vêtements, ça va?

-Oui oui! affirma Kyoraku, ravi.

-Non, ça ne va pas! Mes sous-vêtements font mamie!

-Mais arrêtez! Vous n'allez pas vous désaper maintenant!

-Ben quoi? Eux sont déjà presque à poils...

-Mais c'est du n'importe quoi! Il dit ça pour échapper au yaoi!

-Bah, il est mieux avec Nanao, si tu veux mon avis.

-Kyoraku-kun, si on garde le haut du kimono en prenant une pose sexy, ça va?

-Et sans rien _du tout_? Je suis mieux sans!

Ukitake regardait d'un air effaré ce remue-ménage. Un haut de kimono lui atterrit dans les bras, abandonné par sa propriétaire. Il le donna à son ami, se disant que le vêtement n'était pas vraiment à sa taille à lui. Il se rhabillerait dès que possible avec _ses_ vêtements. Malheureusement, ses fans n'étaient pas du même avis.

-Bon, et bien, vous faites votre photo et nous on profite d'Ukitake-chou, intervint l'infirmière en chef, enlaçant sa proie avec tendresse.

-Profiter? interrogea d'un air inquiet le malade, tentant de se dégager de la prise de la brune.

Pour toute réponse, il se fit embrasser dans le cou.

-Hé! Ne le garde pas pour toi toute seule! grognèrent les autres, séparant l'ébauche de couple.

-On commence par finir de le déshabiller! Et on prend des photos! s'exclama une petite blonde rougissante.

-Hé, non! s'écria Ukitake, cherchant un moyen de les convaincre de le laisser tranquille.

-Oh, si! Ukitake-sama, vous êtes si beau...

-De longs cheveux si beaux et romantiques...

-De beaux yeux bruns...

-Un sourire si tendre...

-Une peau de porcelaine...

-Si gentil et si fort...

-Un ange incarné! murmura une des filles.

Kyoraku faillit être jaloux.

-Euh... S'il vous plaît... tenta doucement le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Un grand silence s'installa pour l'écouter parler. On n'entendait plus que des bruits de vêtements qu'on retire.

-Je suis déjà assez malade, expliqua-t-il le plus diplomatiquement possible. Je préfèrerais rester habillé, s'il vous plaît. Il fait plutôt frais.

Il sourit d'un air désarmant, offrant à ses assaillantes le visage du mourant qui tente de rassurer sa famille ("je survivrai"), celui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire à Unohana sous peine de se voir subir toute une nouvelle batterie d'examens médicaux.

-Autant ne pas aggraver mon état, affirma-t-il. De plus, c'est l'heure de mes médicaments. Pourriez vous me passer mon haori? Ils se trouvent dans l'une des poches.

Un grave dilemme se posait aux fanatique d'Ukitake. Le laisser se rhabiller et sauver sa santé, ou risquer la maladie et goûter au paradis? Shunsui admira la performance de son ami de toujours. S'il continuait sur cette voie là, elles s'entretueraient pour lui préparer son thé et ils pourraient fuir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on te tiendra chaud, annonça une voix dans le groupe des filles, tranchant la question.

Adieu, géniale stratégie.

-C'est vrai, ça. Ne t'inquiète pas! On prendra quelques photos et après on te fera un gros câlin, hihi! minauda une deuxième, bavant d'avance sur les abdos de l'homme qui étaient bien visibles.

-Attendez! Laissez-moi au moins prendre mes médicaments! s'affola Juushirô.

-On te donne les médicaments, mais pas la veste, trancha l'ex-chef du groupe Sab et actuelle chef des infirmières infiltrées.

Shunsui fronça intérieurement les sourcils, détachant son regard des créatures qui allégeaient leur tenue pour lui. Ce n'était pas l'heure des médicaments de son ami. Cherchait-il à gagner du temps?

La fille qui tenait la veste fouilla dans les poches et tendit une petite boîte en bois à son propriétaire.

-Oui, c'est ça! Merci, fit-il avec un sourire.

La fangirl s'évanouit.

-Une de moins, pensa Kyoraku tout en gardant un œil sur les essais pour transformer l'uniforme shinigami en quelque chose de sexy.

Ukitake ouvrit la petite boite avec précaution.

-C'est gênant, vous êtes toutes à me regarder, plaisanta-t-il d'un air mal à l'aise dans le silence qui s'était ré-installé. Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait me passer un verre d'eau?

Il y eut un mouvement de foule soudain en direction du lavabo. Deux minutes de bagarre plus tard, il avait son verre d'eau.

Quand il eut avalé ses médicaments, il y eut un moment de balancement. Puis quelqu'un demanda si les faisait ces photos, et la brune en chef exigea qu'il enlève ce qu'il lui restait de tissu.

-Non! s'écria le capitaine en reculant.

Il heurta le mur et jeta un regard affolé à ses tortionnaires.

-Ukitake! cria Shunsui, son élan pour protéger son ami rompu par la prise de ses propres fangirls.

-Non! s'exclama le malade avant de s'effondrer dans une quinte de toux.

-Il fait semblant? demanda avec inquiétude une grande rouquine.

La coïncidence était bizarre, il fallait dire.

-Je crois... répondit une autre.

-NON! Il ne fait pas semblant! paniqua une des filles en voyant du sang couler entre les doigts de son idole.

-Ukitake! hurla Kyoraku, très inquiet.

-Je le savais que leur relation d'amitié n'était pas claire, marmonna l'une des hystériques qui le retenaient tant bien que mal.

-Il faut l'amener à la quatrième division!

-Non! Il faut attendre, ça va passer!

-Rendez-lui sa veste!

Le capitaine tomba à genoux, s'arrachant la gorge.

-Non! Il ne va pas bien!

-Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi m'en occuper! lança l'amateur obsessionnel du saké.

Elles le lâchèrent, préoccupées par l'état de Juushirô.

-Il est pâle.

-Donnez moi sa veste, ordonna le nouvellement libéré.

-Tu crois qu'il va lui faire du bouche à bouche? souffla une fille en préparant son appareil photo pour l'éventuelle photo yaoi du siècle.

-Nan, voyons, il respire.

Shunsui enveloppa son ami et l'allongea sur les coussins.

-Il faut aller chercher Unohana! lança-t-il, préoccupé.

Trois filles inquiètes partirent en courant.

-En attendant, je vais chercher ses vice-capitaines, il sauront quoi faire, affirma une autre qui semblait avoir les pieds sur terre.

-Ukitake-sama! Répondez-nous!

L'homme ouvrit des yeux brillants de fatigue.

-J'ai soif... murmura-t-il.

La moitié des filles se précipitèrent sur le lavabo. Le capitaine malade en profita pour attraper son hakama, Kyoraku l'aidant à le remettre.

-Aller à la quatrième... articula-t-il

-Ne te fatigue pas! recommanda son ami.

Les inquiétudes du buveur régulier de la huitième division s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit Ukitake lui faire un discret clin d'œil. Ah, c'était un plan?

Il sentit qu'il allait découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de son ami de toujours.

--

Renji courait de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il arriva près de son ancienne division : la onzième. Mais le bazar y était déjà bien installé. La plupart des shinigamis avaient fuit en voyant leurs adversaires. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'au moins, les hollows ne se battaient pas en bandes organisées. Voir arriver toute une bande de nanas hystériques et hurlantes, une lueur affamée dans le regard et l'air prêtes à tout pour passer était terrifiant. Ces filles semblaient pouvoir tuer juste pour écarter quelqu'un de leur chemin. Et que dire de celle qui avait crié en arrivant dans la division "ceux qui tombent au combat, on les castre!"? Elle avait l'air encore plus allumée que le capitaine! D'autant que certaines agitaient ce qui semblaient être des zampakutôs.

-Les tapettes ne survivront pas! ricana l'une d'elles avec un sourire dément à faire honte à Grimmjow. Kenpachi! On te veut à poil!

Elles devaient vraiment être attaquées pour défier le capitaine comme ça. L'un de la division, plus courageux ou plus débile que les autres, se jeta sur le groupe avec son épée dégainée.

Le reste de la division s'enfuit en voyant ce qu'il advint de cet inconscient. C'était pire que de jouer avec le lieutenant Yachiru, qui pour le coup, était aux abonnés absents.

-Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour les faire partir, murmura l'une des envahisseuses, l'air un peu déçue.

Déjà la résistance s'organisait. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas déserté les rangs se préparaient. Madarame, Yumichika, et Zaraki étaient ravis de l'occasion d'un combat sanglant. Ils le furent moins en voyant les adversaires, mais, ayant une réputation à tenir (ou tout au moins une maniaquerie du combat à entretenir) ils se placèrent pour faire face aux fangirls.

Il y eut un cri hystérique. Les cibles étaient là!

-Ça c'est de l'enthousiasme! s'exclama Ikkaku, affichant une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

-La plupart sont moches, fit d'un ton déçu Yumichika, ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Pff! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elles me fasse un bon combat!

-Kenpachiiiiiiiiii!! couinèrent quelques filles.

Les trois hommes avaient l'habitude d'être regardés comme de la nourriture très appétissante par les hollows. Mais même les hollows les plus cons savaient qu'il fallait attraper la barbaque avant de la manger. Elles, elles semblaient croire que ce qu'elles avaient commandé au restaurant venait d'arriver. Elles semblaient prêtes à goûter.

-Ouaaaah, il est trop musclé! sussura une fangirl en dévorant du regard le torse de Kenpachi.

-Vous ne venez pas pour vous battre? maugréa le capitaine.

-Mais le sexe est aussi excitant qu'un combat, lui répondit une voix assurée.

-Rien à foutre. Si vous ne voulez pas vous battre, dégagez de là! ordonna Zaraki.

-On ne veut pas se battre avec toi. Mais si c'est nécessaire, on le fera. On te veut! lança la la fille au sourire sadique.

-On veut toucher ton torse musclé!

-Et voir si tu es aussi bien monté qu'on le croit, souffla une petite brune, les joues pivoines.

Zaraki eut l'air ennuyé. Elles ne voulaient pas partir, et balayer les déchets ne l'intéressait pas.

-On va se battre! Si on gagne, la suite sera classée chaud brûlant! Et si on perd, on fera _tout_ ce que tu veux, cria hardiment l'une des filles en se léchant les lèvres. Ok?

-Ok! accepta le capitaine avec un sourire dément qui fit frissonner de plaisir les filles.

Elles devaient déjà imaginer la défaite en chaud-brûlant.

-C'est pas vrai... murmura Yumichika, consterné.

--

-Il... n'a pas peur? s'interrogea à voix haute Noitora.

Tousen secoua la tête, légèrement incrédule.

-Il a accepté leurs conditions, articula-t-il sourdement.

Cet homme n'était définitivement pas normal! Il fallait l'interner!

-On pourrait le recruter, suggéra Ulquiorra d'un ton morne, voyant d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'un pare-fangirls à Las Noche, même s'il était plus attaqué que Grimmjow et Noitora.

Il s'attira un "regard" noir de Kaname.

-La première chose qu'il ferait, ce serait de défier au combat tous les espadas, et sans doute Aizen-sama lui même, répliqua-t-il.

-C'est pas faux, commenta Ichimaru. Je crois qu'on a assez d'excités de la baston ici pour en rajouter un de plus. On ne peut pas passer son temps à reconstruire les murs.

Grimmjow se tendit, gêné par le regard de l'albinos qu'il sentait sur lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les murs ne tenaient même pas un coup de poing, bordel! Il fusilla des yeux le cuarta qui posait ses prunelles vertes sur lui d'un air de reproche. L'un des murs avait été celui de sa chambre.

-Oh, regardez Byakuya! reprit Gin qui suivait du coin de l'œil les pérégrinations du noble dans ses jardins.

--

Kuchiki courait en évitant soigneusement les pas japonais qu'il y ait dans le gazon. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une marelle, l'enfer le guettant visiblement sous la forme de filles hystériques.

-Bya-chaaaaaan! Reviens!

-T'es trop beauuuuuu!

Ichigo le suivait, n'étant pas préoccupé par l'état du sol. Après tout, un jardin de noble est censé être bien entretenu et ne pas avoir de nains de jardin vicieusement cachés trop près du chemin. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait peut-être offrir un nain de jardin Chappy pour l'anniversaire de Rukia. En vengeance pour le "puceau" de Byakuya. Un Chappy poussant une brouette avec un sourire nais... Il se demanda si Byakuya tolérerait très longtemps dans _son_ jardin cet attentat au bon goût. Probablement pas.

-KYYAAAAA!

Elles les rattrapaient. Et ils arrivaient au bassin, enjambé par un pont.

-Ah, je t'ai enfin!

-NOOOON! A l'aide!

Le noble se sentit pâlir. Sur le pont, il y avait Rukia qui venait de mettre la main sur son spécimen rare. Il n'y avait pas la place de passer (qui avait fait le rembourrage de ce costume?Il bloquait la moitié du passage!) et sa sœur ne semblait pas être en état d'écouter qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être un Chappy parlant. Et encore, pas celui qu'elle tenait.

-Kawaïïïï! s'écria la shinigami en serrant dans ses bras sa prise

-Raaaeuuhhhh... répondit la cosplay qui commençait à étouffer.

-Ouiiiiii! Il est coincé!!!

Ichigo jura une nouvelle fois. Byakuya avisa les options. A sa gauche, les murs du manoir, sans porte ni fenêtre. A sa droite, le mur du jardin. Ce n'était pas une option dans la tenue où il était. Sa réputation ne s'en relèverait que difficilement. Devant lui, le bassin, plein de carpes koï frétillantes. Et, derrière lui, toute une brochette de filles voulant attenter à sa pudeur. Le pont était occupé par sa sœur et une fangirl déguisée. La fille serait sans doute capable de s'accrocher à ses chevilles s'il tentait de jouer les équilibristes sur la rambarde du pont. Ah, et plutôt sur sa droite, Kurosaki qui ne semblait pas en état de refaire un Getsuga tenshô et n'était pas d'humeur à se sacrifier pour lui. Un kidô du capitaine dévasterait le jardin et exploserait le mur, livrant la course-poursuite à tous les regards. Dilemme.

Kurosaki choisit. Il se rappela qu'il n'était pas le frère siamois du noble, et que donc il pouvait le laisser sauver ses fesses tout seul. Après tout, il était capitaine, n'est-ce pas? Ichigo se précipita vers le mur, et en deux shumpôs fut de l'autre côté, dans la rue.

-Lâcheur, pensa le noble.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de sa virginité trop fort. Il aurait mieux fait de lui dire que s'il mourait, Rukia devrait se marier avec le frère aîné de Yamamoto Genryusai pour diriger la famille Kuchiki dans de bonnes conditions. Kurosaki n'aurait jamais laissé la jeune femme face à un destin aussi tragique. Ça n'aurait pas été pas une solution très digne, mais où était la dignité avec ces filles?

La moitié des filles se précipitèrent pour escalader le mur à la suite du shinigami remplaçant, telle une étape d'un parcours du combattant. Au moins, il ne serait plus question de yaoi, maintenant.

Byakuya se décida à son tour.

-Et ben, son hakama va mouler, maintenant!

A Las Noche, Gin roula par terre en voyant le noble crawler frénétiquement parmi les poissons et sa meute de fans survoltées.

* * *

Voilà ^^! A la semaine prochaine!


	7. Fuites et captures

Bonjour ^^! J'ai failli être en retard pour ce chapitre. Avec mon stage à faire (et le rapport à faire, pas encore fait T_T) c'est un peu juste pour écrire. J'espère que vous m'excuserez. Voici donc la suite des aventures au Gotei 13 de nos amies les fangirls. Ce chapitre parle un peu d'Ukitake, pas mal de Las Noche et de Kenpachi. Voilà!

Merci pour vos reviews! J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde! Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont mise dans leur favoris et alertes, ou qui, tout simplement, font l'effort de me lire ^^.

A tous, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Unohana arrive? demanda Ukitake d'une voix faible avant de se remettre à cracher du sang.

-Ukitake-sama, tenez bon, elles sont parties la chercher! s'affolèrent les filles.

-Mais... souffla le capitaine.

-Oui? fit la brune en se penchant sur son idole.

-Si elle vous voit, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Et si Unohana, en voyant des infirmières inconnues à sa division, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et rebroussait le chemin en laissant Juushirô dans son triste état?

-Mon Dieu, c'est vrai! s'exclama une fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? s'alarma une autre en tirant sur sa jupe d'uniforme.

-On ne va pas le laisser tout seul!

-Et nous on s'occupe déjà de Kyoraku! On ne va pas le laisser non plus! s'agaça une des fangirls en sous-vêtements, désignant son fantasme qui ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son ami.

-Remarque, si on les laisse seuls on aura peut-être droit à des scènes yaoi, murmura une autre, imaginant avec des larmes aux yeux un ultime baiser d'adieux.

Shunsui fit la grimace en l'entendant. Mais il gardait espoir de se retrouver seul avec l'autre capitaine en attendant le secours d'Unohana.

-Attendez! Il y a un truc simple qu'on peut faire!

Kyoraku eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elles avaient une solution.

Toutes se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de crier. L'infirmière rougit instantanément et prit une inspiration avant de dire :

-Et si on échangeait les vêtements? Comme ça Unohana nous trouvera habillées en shinigamis et ne se méfiera pas. On laissera les uniformes d'infirmières si vous voulez vous rhabiller...

Un silence pensif s'installa.

-Hum, pas bête!

-Ah, non! Vous vous débrouillez! C'est votre problème, nous on n'a pas de soucis avec Kyoraku-kun!

-Non! C'est une bonne idée!

-Et comment on va faire pour repartir? C'est pas discret une infirmière!

-On peut toujours ré-échanger plus tard.

-Mais si on n'a pas toutes les tailles ça va être suspect des filles habillées comme des sacs!

-On planquera celles mal habillées! trancha la chef des infirmières.

-Hé, merci! protesta une qui pensait ne pas avoir sa taille parmi les vêtements de ses camarades.

La discussion volubile accompagnée d'échanges de vêtements se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brune plutôt mignonne tranche le débat :

-ILS SE SONT ENFUIS!!

En effet, la porte était entrouverte et il ne restait des deux capitaines qu'une veste déchirée.

--

Kenpachi se mit en garde. Les filles qui avaient amené des épées firent de même, pas trop rassurées. Mais quand on veut, on peut. Et elles voulaient l'avoir. La bataille commença.

-KYYYYYAAAAA!!! hurlèrent-t-elles en réponse au cri de guerre et du sourire de fou-furieux du capitaine.

Du côté de Yumichika, les choses se déroulaient différemment.

-Voudrais-tu retirer quelques uns de tes vêtements? Un combat risquerait d'abimer ton beau visage, demanda une grande blonde à l'homme aux plumes.

-Et aussi ton carré parfait, murmura une autre.

Yumichika eu un sourire orgueilleux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ravi. Enfin des filles qui avaient bon goût.

-Désolé, il fait un peu froid pour la saison, répliqua-t-il d'une voix désinvolte. Bien que je comprenne votre désir...

-Mais pourquoi une écharpe orange? J'adorais ta yukata à fleurs quand tu étais au Rukongai! Elle te donnait l'air si romantique!

Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe échangeait des astuces beauté avec le shinigami, oublieux du reste.

Ikkaku, lui était en pleine lutte acharnée. Sa veste avait été arrachée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de combattre pieds nu et torse nu, mais pour une raison étrange, cela semblait motiver encore plus ses adversaires. Quelle bande de tordues...

--

La promenade que faisait Ichigo lui rappelait sa première visite à Soul Society. Un course folle dans le Seiretei avec des poursuivants motivés et personne pour l'aider. Au moins, il était sûr pour cette fois de ne pas avoir Ganju dans les jambes, pour une rencontre suivi d'un encerclement par leurs assaillants.

-KYYYAAAA! Ichigo, on te veut à poils!!

Mais, réflexion faite, il préférait quand même la onzième division à cette bande de folles. D'ailleurs, il passait à côté des bâtiments de la division de Zaraki.

--

-C'était plutôt sympa mais un peu court, grognait Kenpachi, mécontent.

Les filles avaient réussi à lui arracher sa veste. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était à la base en bon état, donc il s'en fichait. Mais c'était bien la preuve que ces filles pouvaient être douées quand elles le voulaient. Dommage qu'elles n'aient pas été plus.

Les fangirls étaient au sol pour la plupart, blessées. Elles venaient de tenter une attaque pour submerger le capitaine sous le nombre (celles n'attaquant pas prenaient des photos) mais avaient échoué. Et, toutes aussi motivées qu'elles l'étaient, il fallait passer à une phase stratégique de négociation si elles voulaient avoir une chance de le voir à poil.

-Bon, tu as gagné. On fera _tout_ ce que tu veux. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se sente prêtes pour une deuxième manche, annonça une fille en insistant particulièrement sur le "tout".

-Il y a Yachiru qui voulait jouer à chat, ce matin, proposa le capitaine, mécontent.

A part un autre combat, ces filles n'avaient rien d'intéressant à proposer.

-La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle dormait, objecta une fille blessée à l'épaule, déçue par le manque d'érotisme de la proposition.

Elles avaient pris soin de lui refiler en douce tout un paquet de bonbons soporifiques. La petite fille dormirait pendant au moins 24 heures.

-On peut te savonner le dos sous la douche, suggéra une fangirl avec espoir, pensant que si elle arrivait jusque là elle ne se contenterait pas du dos.

-Non.

C'est à ce moment là que Kurosaki passa en hurlant devant la division.

-Hé! Ichigo! Viens là, on a un combat à faire! brailla le capitaine avant de s'élancer sur les traces du rouquin.

-Hé? Héééé! Reviens Kenpachi, on n'a pas fini! s'étranglèrent les filles, voyant leur cible les délaisser pour un combat plus intéressant.

Elles se relevèrent et se lancèrent à la poursuite

-Kenpachi! Débarrasse moi d'elles! implora la fraise sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Les fangirls qui poursuivaient le shinigami remplaçant accélérèrent en voyant qu'elles allaient se faire rattraper par le capitaine. Ichigo fit de même en voyant qu'il avait maintenant une sorte de fanboy de ses capacités de combat sur les talons. Il ne manquait plus que Grimmjow et plus rien n'aurait pu le faire accélérer encore, à part peut-être un Yamamoto Genryuusai qu'il aurait préalablement traité de vieux croulant.

-On aurait dû inviter un huissier du Guiness book, avec le nombre de record qu'on est en train de battre, pensa une fangirl.

--

-Leur attaque commence à tourner au n'importe quoi, commenta Sommarie en jetant un œil critique à Grimmjow et Yammi qui avaient finalement rejoint Ichimaru au club des gens qui se roulaient par terre en riant.

Kurosaki était poursuivi par des fangirls, elles-même suivies de près par Zaraki Kenpachi qui lui était talonné par ses fans. On se serait cru au cinéma.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, les fangirls ont un quotient intellectuel proche du moineau trisomique, répliqua Szayel un peu trop agressivement pour quelqu'un qui feignait l'indifférence totale envers ces filles.

-T'es en train de nous dire que même des moineaux trisomiques sont capables de se débarrasser de tes pièges? Et tu te prétends génial? se moqua Noitora, faisant référence aux 112 pièges que les filles avaient désamorcés lors de leur dernier passage.

-Il y avait une surdouée dedans, prétendit le scientifique avec mauvaise foi, repensant à la petite blonde geek qui avait forcé son ordinateur avant de vouloir forcer Ukitake.

-Ah! s'exclama Grimmjow, attirant leur attention sur l'écran.

Le shinigami remplaçant venait d'entrer dans un impasse, avec sur ses talons ses fangirls, Kenpachi et pour finir les groupies de ce dernier, ce qui faisait pas mal de monde du côté de la sortie. La suite allait être intéressante.

--

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! cria la fraise, voyant qu'il ne couperait pas d'être croqué par au moins une personne dans le lot.

-Bien, puisque t'es là, on va pouvoir faire la revanche, annonça le capitaine d'un air décidé, écartant de son chemin les fangirls du rouquin.

Celles-ci virent rouge : Ichigo était _leur_ cible. L'une d'elle sauta dans le dos du bourrin et s'accrocha à son cou en plaquant un tissu sur sa bouche. Les autres lui prêtèrent main forte pour immobiliser le capitaine le temps que le chloroforme fasse son effet.

-Enfoiré! Concurrence déloyale! Il est à nous! s'énerva-t-elle alors que le capitaine s'évanouissait sous l'œil effaré d'Ichigo.

Kenpachi venait d'être maîtrisé par des fangirls qui n'étaient même pas les siennes? Zaraki Kenpachi?

-Oui, au départ, c'était prévu pour toi, mais on n'a pas pu t'approcher assez, expliqua l'assaillante en voyant le regard de sa cible première.

-Merciiiii! s'écrièrent les fans du fou furieux, sortant des cordes pour l'attacher.

-On va l'emmener plus loin, ajouta l'une d'entre elles. Les bains de la onzième devraient être parfaits.

Un rire pervers les parcourut alors qu'elles emmenaient leur victime, solidement attachée, vers un lieu propice à leurs affaires.

-Les photos qu'on va faire! s'émerveilla la dernière avant de disparaître.

-Ken... Ken... pachi... hoqueta le rouquin, encore sous le choc.

-Ààààà nouuuuuus! firent les assaillantes en se tournant vers lui.

-NOOOOOOOONNNNN!

Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Byakuya. L'union fait la force.

--

Aizen observa un micro-sourire sur le visage de Tousen. Il devait penser que voir Zaraki neutralisé était une bonne chose même si la méthode et les exécutantes n'étaient pas vraiment à son goût. Finalement, il y avait peut-être une sorte de justice dans ce monde.

Grimmjow était ravi de voir son ennemi aux prises avec les filles. Chacun son tour, après tout. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'elles lui en laissent un bout, il avait une vengeance à accomplir, tout de même.

-Semblerait que le gamin soit en difficultés. Vous croyez qu'elles vont le déshabiller sur place? demanda Gin en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Cela semble assez probable, répondit Aizen en souriant. Kurosaki est en parfaite santé, contrairement à Ukitake.

--

Byakuya aurait juré avoir entendu un crépitement lorsqu'elles sautèrent dans l'eau, le genre de bruit que l'on entend lorsque l'on plonge dans l'eau un objet très chaud. Ses pauvres poissons...

Il était visible que les fangirls ne savaient pas toutes nager. Mais pour celles qui savaient, le capitaine se demanda comment on pouvait aller aussi vite en faisant la brasse, nage lente par excellence, qui plus est avec une robe ample qui en plus d'être lourde devait beaucoup ralentir. L'une d'elle, ayant sans doute été un moteur hors-bord dans une autre vie, le rejoignit et s'accrocha à sa jambe, le faisant couler pendant quelques secondes.

Affolé, il se débattit et réussi à se dégager. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il regagna la rive, et remonta péniblement sur la terre ferme, escorté par quelques carpes qui pensaient qu'on allait leur donner à manger.

Les fangirls en oublièrent de nager. Byakuya prit appui sur ses bras et fit glisser son corps mince et luisant hors de l'eau. Les filles suivirent des yeux ses muscles finement sculptés qui roulaient sous sa peau. Il fit un mouvement de tête pour rejeter en arrière les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage et prit une inspiration brusque.

-Parce que vous le valez bien, lança dans un souffle l'une des nageuses.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage et son dos, attirant des soupirs voluptueux de la part des filles.

Puis elles se rendirent compte qu'à ne pas nager, elles coulaient et se reprirent avant de mourir noyées par amour. Byakuya commença à s'éloigner de ses poursuivantes dans un floc-floc de hakama mouillé.

-Effectivement, ça moule, constata une voix.

Kuchiki rougit en comprenant qu'on parlait de ses fesses.

--

À Las Noche, Ulquiorra tapait dans le dos d'Ichimaru qui venait de s'étouffer avec un gâteau apéritif en entendant la dernière remarque. Aizen se disait que si les filles continuaient sur leur lancée, il pourrait faire chanter le noble en menaçant d'envoyer des photos de lui entièrement nu à l'association des femmes shinigami. Jusqu'ici, les seules qu'il avait le montraient avec une serviette autour de la taille. L'absence de vêtements était un argument de poids. Et glisser le nom de Shihōin Yoruichi dans la lettre augmenterait les chances de réussite ; surtout s'il précisait qu'il savait où la trouver. Doux projet. Mais pour ce faire, Kuchiki devait survivre.

--

Les filles s'élancèrent à la poursuite des deux fugitifs. Certaines ne prirent même pas le temps de se rhabiller, alors que les autres attrapaient des vestes au hasard et s'en allaient aussitôt. En trente secondes, la pièce fut vidée et les fangirls éparpillées à la recherche de leurs cibles.

Sur le toit des quartiers de la division, Ukitake et Kyoraku soupirèrent de soulagement derrière leur kidô d'invisibilité.

-Comme ça tu faisais semblant, hein? interrogea Shunsui. Mais comment tu faisais pour le sang?

Ukitake sourit et retira de sa bouche ce qui ressemblait à une petite éponge rouge.

-Ça. Je me les gardais pour les occasions particulières comme lorsque Kyone veut me faire venir à la réunion des femmes shinigamis pour une séance photo, ou le jour où Soi Fon m'a entendu plaisanter que d'ici un siècle elle serait la seule capitaine miniature de Soul Society car Tôshirô grandit vite. Avec ma santé fragile on ne me pose pas trop de questions, le tout est de persuader Sentarô et Kyone que je n'ai pas besoin de soins particuliers supplémentaires.

Le malade eut un air coupable.

-Si jamais Unohana sait ça, je suis mort, souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Ça tu peux le dire. Mais c'était un bon plan, félicitations! Je ne te croyais aussi machiavélique, félicita le buveur de saké en souriant. Dommage qu'elles n'aient pas eu le temps de me faire la photo.

-Kyoraku! s'exclama Juushirô en riant, retrouvant son visage de sain prêt à être canonisé. Leur conduite ressemble assez fortement à celle de mes vice-capitaines, en plus extrême. Pour une fois qu'être malade sert à quelque chose...

Shunsui jeta un œil intéressé sur les filles à moitié nues qui le cherchait dans les quartiers.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi? interrogea-t-il.

* * *

ndlr : j'étais verte : le site a planté au moment de poster ce chapitre --'... Il aurait dû être posté un peu plus tôt, désolée!

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^!


	8. Initiatives et autres plans

**Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!**

**Je suis enfin de retour sur cette fic. Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre. Vacances+travail+rentrée+manque d'idées+divers autres évènements= grosses difficultés à écrire. Mais, me revoilà ^^! Cela dit, si vous avez des idées à ma passer, je suis preneuse! Je n'ai résolu mon manque d'idées qu'à court terme, en gros, personne n'est tiré d'affaire et je ne sais toujours pas comment les en sortir ^^'. SURTOUT Kurosaki, qui pour l'instant est sur le point de se faire violer dans un coin de rue, le pauvre XD!**

**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, je m'excuse si j'ai oublié. Ceci n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous distraira ^^. Bonne lecture!!**

Myuneko : Je vois que le dernier chapitre t'a plu ^^! Je crois que les filles ont fait ce qu'elles ont pu pour les vêtements de Zaraki (pour varier peut-être que la prochaine fois il y en aura un sans hakama mais avec sa veste... Oui, faut varier, merci d'avoir évoqué ça!). Pour l'instant, Ukitake reste en vie. Huhu. Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira!!

* * *

-Elles reviennent! Cette fois on les aura!

-Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'Ukitake est pas bien! Aaaaaah!

Les fangirls s'enfuirent, poursuivies par des quatrièmes divisions assez remontés. Unohana ne viendrait donc pas au secours des deux capitaines fugitifs...

--

Byakuya trouvait le bruit mouillé qui retentissait à chacun de ses mouvements indigne d'un noble, capitaine de surcroit. Mais le plus effrayant était de l'entendre dix fois plus fort non loin derrière lui.

Il hésita à entrer dans le manoir ; après tout, il était entièrement trempé. Puis il entendit un cri masculin.

--

Kira sortait de la cinquième division, plongé dans ses pensées. Il venait de rendre une visite à Hinamori pour vérifier si elle se sentait mieux. Son amie semblait avoir du mal à se remettre, aussi était-il sorti d'humeur assez sombre de sa chambre, maudissant Aizen pour avoir manipulé la brunette. Il jeta un œil sombre à la chambre qu'occupait le traître et se figea sur place.

Il y avait des fleurs devant. Des bouquets de fleurs qui occupaient la moitié du couloir. Il s'approcha, perplexe. Aizen avait-il brisé d'autres cœurs que celui de sa vice-capitaine? Ou était une sorte de célébration à la mémoire d'un capitaine perdu parce qu'on le pensait brave? Kira s'approcha et s'immobilisa devant la porte. Il entendait des bruits à l'intérieur. Des gémissements féminins.

-Aizen-samaaaaaa, soupira une voix aigüe.

-Il habitait là, vous vous rendez compte! Les draps portent encore son parfum!

-Oooooh! Aizen-samaaaa!

-Vous croyez qu'il dormait nu dedans?

-Je prend l'oreiller!

-Et moi des vêtements! Il n'y a plus de sous-vêtements, c'est dommage... J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il portait!

Kira rougit violemment. Qui étaient ces filles? Pourquoi vénéraient-elles un culte à Aizen?

-Il est encore mieux sans ses vêtements, huhu...

Le blond pâlit aussi vite qu'il avait rougi. FANGIRLS! Elles étaient là! Ce n'était peut-être pas les siennes, mais cela pouvait vouloir dire que les folles qui lui avaient envoyé ces lettres délirantes de chantage avec des photos de lui nu pouvaient être à Soul Society. Que faire?

Il décida de ne surtout pas les attaquer. Il était après tout l'une de leurs cibles potentielles. Et il n'était pas dans sa division. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas rentrer dans sa division, et si elles l'attendaient? Qui plus est, il avait pris une journée de congé avec Hisagi.

-Hisagi-san saura sans doute quoi faire! décida soudain Kira.

Après tout, il pouvait laisser la cinquième régler ses propres affaires et vérifier avec Hisagi si d'autres filles s'étaient introduites ici. Ou tout simplement, si les filles dans la chambres étaient d'autres cœurs brisés par le départ d'Aizen. Même si à la réflexion, elles n'avaient pas l'air tellement brisées.

Il sortit de la division en signalant à un garde "un truc bizarre du côté de la chambre du traitre" et le laissa déterminer la nature du problème. Direction la neuvième division où Shuuhei était très probablement.

--

-Bon, on ne va pas passer notre vie sur ce toit...

-Il faut prévenir Yama-jii qu'on est attaqué, répondit Kyoraku, fronçant les sourcils.

Une odeur de viande grillée vint leur chatouiller les narines.

-Il est déjà midi? Mon Dieu... Elles aussi doivent manger, fit Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils. On pourrait partir pendant qu'elles déjeunent.

-Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir très faim, commenta son ami en regardant une fille qui les cherchait comme une droguée cherche sa dose.

-Écoute. Il y a un truc qu'on pourrait faire. J'ai de quoi manger en bas, dans ma chambre. Je vais aller voir. Si je ne me fais pas repérer, je ramène des biscuits. Si jamais elles me trouvent, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles se précipitent toutes vers moi, te laissant le champ libre pour t'échapper, déclara le malade qui commençait à avoir la dalle, mine de rien. Sinon, et bien, on réfléchit en mangeant.

-Ukitake, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies pour moi, comme Nanao l'a fait, répliqua Sunshui, l'air sombre.

-Kyoraku, si jamais elles me trouvent, elles m'attraperont très vite. Tandis que si j'essaye de sortir en douce et qu'elles me coursent, je devrais aller jusque chez le commandant général au pas de course. Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça si je m'effondre en chemin...

-Hmm, soupira le buveur de saké, ne trouvant pas de faille à ce raisonnement. Mais... Je crois que tu ne pourras plus compter sur leur dévouement à ta maladie.

-C'est vrai, admit Juushirô. Mais je pense pouvoir les retenir un petit peu.

-Espérons qu'elles raisonnent bien comme des hollows, parce que sinon... Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau!

-Je te fais confiance, Kyoraku. Si je me fais attraper, ramène moi vite des renforts, annonça le malade en déglutissant difficilement.

-Bonne chance, lui souhaita l'autre en regrettant qu'ils n'aient pas les moyens de consigner les dernières volontés de son ami de toujours.

Ukitake descendit du toit, regarda autour de lui et entra silencieusement dans son jardin. Il n'y avait personne.

-C'est peut-être mon jour de chance, se dit-il en croisant mentalement les doigts.

Il écouta un instant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce où les fangirls l'avaient agressé. Personne. Il entra donc, prudent, et se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient rangé ses biscuits pour le thé.

Au moment où il touchait la porte de l'armoire, la porte d'entrée se referma dans son dos.

--

Renji, fatigué, venait de se réfugier dans un arbre. Les filles regardaient voracement leur proie qui était maintenant perchée à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur.

-Aaaah, on va l'avoir!

-Comment on fait?

-Je vais le chercher! hurla une fangirl survoltée, commençant à s'accrocher aux branches.

-Attend! Et si tu le fais tomber? objecta une brune en s'affolant à la perspective d'un Renji éclaté sur le sol.

-C'est vrai, ça! Il risque de se tuer!

Abarai soupira de soulagement, constatant qu'il avait un bref sursis. Elles n'avaient pas décidé d'abattre l'arbre. En bas, le dialogue continuait abruptement :

-On n'a qu'à piquer une couverture dans une division et essayer de le rattraper, au cas où il tomberait.

-Tu es malade, la couverture se déchirerait! s'écria une grande qui avait une vague idée des lois de la physique et de la solidité des couvertures.

-On n'a qu'à prendre une couverture de capitaine, c'est de la qualité celles des capitaines! proposa une petite rouquine, qui voyait bien l'expression "secouer comme un prunier" adaptée à la cueillette d'ananas.

-On pourrait le tuer! Surtout si il s'arrange pour ne pas tomber droit... la contra l'une de ses camarades.

-On pourrait faire tomber l'arbre, mais je ne sais pas comment on pourrait s'y prendre... fit timidement une fille qui regardait d'un air envieux le shinigami perché sur sa branche.

-On n'a pas de matériel, on était censées l'avoir tout de suite! déplora une autre en se tordant les mains de désespoir, son fantasme étant à la fois si près et si inaccessible.

-Et si on piquait des zampakutôs? Après tout, ici, c'est plein de shinigamis, non?

-MAIS OUI!

-Moins fort, pas la peine de faire fuir le gibier! protesta la rouquine en regardant autour d'elle. Ah, regardez, il y en a deux qui arrivent!

En effet, deux hommes approchaient, voulant connaître la raison de l'attroupement de filles au pied d'un arbre.

Abarai vit le danger.

-Fuyez! hurla-t-il aux deux inconscients. Fuyez, c'est un piège! Elles sont dangereuses!

Malheureusement, dans un mélange de certitude d'avoir affaire à un homme bourré (ou une recrue bizutée) et d'envie de se faire valoir auprès de fragiles demoiselles rougissantes, les shinigamis ignorèrent l'appel de la raison pour s'approcher des fangirls.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là haut? demanda le plus grand, tentant de voir dans les feuillages.

-Il ne veut pas descendre, répliqua une blonde d'un air déçu. Il faudrait faire tomber l'arbre.

-Ah, non, ça ce n'est pas possible, leur apprit l'autre homme, souriant.

-Tant pis, répondit la blonde, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Fuyezzzzzzzzzz! beugla Renji de toutes ses forces.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux shinigamis étaient entourés, assommés, et leurs sabres dûment transformés en machettes.  
Abarai se sentit mourant. L'arbre commença à vaciller.

-Non! Non! Arrêtez! Arrêtez! C'est de la folie!

Les filles s'arrêtèrent, regardant leur œuvre. Le végétal resta un instant en équilibre, puis commença à pencher doucement et se mis à tomber.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!

Droit dans la propriété Kuchiki.

--

Kuchiki Byakuya se demandait ce que les fangirls pouvaient bien être en train de faire à son vice-capitaine pour qu'il hurle comme ça. Peut-être cet idiot s'était-il fait attraper et était-il en train de se faire violer. Il frissonna d'horreur et de peur pour lui même. Ça devait être douloureux. La dernière fois que Renji avait hurlé comme ça, c'était le jour où Zaraki avait ouvert à la volée la porte coulissante de son bureau, coinçant les doigts de son lieutenant dans le mouvement.

Puis le capitaine regarda en l'air derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'écarta de justesse d'un shumpo. L'arbre s'abattit entre lui et ses poursuivantes, démolissant au passage le mur du jardin. Le choc éjecta d'entre les branches un homme à moitié nu que le noble reconnu comme étant son subordonné.

Renji eut le temps d'échanger un regard ahuri avec son capitaine, avant de s'écraser de l'autre côté de l'arbre au milieu du groupe de fans de son capitaine.

-Je ne savais pas que les ananas poussaient dans les arbres, remarqua l'une d'elles en identifiant le rouquin.

Ce dernier releva la tête.  
-Impossible! Le capitaine Kuchiki ne peut pas être à moitié nu dans son jardin! affirma-t-il en regardant les fausses servantes, quêtant une approbation.

Une blonde lui fit un sourire de prédateur en hochant la tête. Si, c'était possible. La preuve.

-On y va! décida une brune dont le kimono factice commençait à déteindre.

Et elles partirent, laissant Abarai planté là.

Mais Bykuya était déjà parti, profitant de la diversion que lui avait offert son lieutenant. Il réfléchissait à l'épitaphe.

"Abarai Renji, mort au champ d'honneur en se sacrifiant pour protéger son capitaine". Oui, ça ferait bien dans le dossier de décès. Il demanderait les honneurs. Il eut une pensée émue pour son vice-capitaine qui était finalement attachant. Pourvu qu'il survive. Mais dans le pire des cas, son sacrifice ne serait pas vain, décida-t-il en se précipitant vers sa chambre. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et saisit son zampakutô. Un papillon de l'enfer arriva au même moment. Réunion d'urgence de tous les capitaines.

-Ça ne pouvait tomber mieux, pensa-t-il en se préparant mentalement à ressortir et affronter les filles.

De son côté, Renji s'était finalement relevé.

-Il est là! s'égosilla une voix derrière les feuillages. KYYYAAAAA! Son hakama est déchiré!

Le lieutenant courut vers le pont, voyant que ses poursuivantes l'avaient retrouvé. Et il constata à ce moment là que la voie était bouchée.

-Rukia! s'exclama-t-il en voyant une jeune fille en pleine séance de câlins avec un lapin géant respirant d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain Dark Vador.

-Chappyyyyyyyyyyy! couinait la petite brune, insensible à tous les efforts déployés par la cosplay pour lui échapper.

--

A Las Noche, certains faisaient la tête devant les évènements alors que d'autres étaient satisfaits.

-Byakuya a disparu, constata Gin d'une voix boudeuse, regrettant que le striptease se soit arrêté là.

Retenant l'auto-satisfaction que lui procurait les fleurs déposées devant son ancienne chambre (ses premières offrandes en tant que Dieu suprême le flattaient plus qu'il ne voulait se laisser croire), Aizen déclara :

-Renji a de moins en moins de vêtements depuis que les filles le rattrapent. Je me suis toujours demandé où s'arrêtaient ses tatouages.

Sur cette déclaration ambigüe, il prit une gorgée de thé et regarda comment se passaient les choses dans la treizième division. Le malade dégoulinant de bonté et son ami alcoolisé mais trop observateur avaient-ils enfin été attrapés?

* * *

**Voilà ^^! Le prochain chapitre parlera de la réunion des capitaines, sauf changement d'idées en cours de route (et si ffnet ne répare par ce fichu bug qui m'empêche de charger un texte... Je n'aime pas recycler mes uploads, c'est long et chiant --'. Excusez-moi si le chapitre présente des défauts de présentation).**


	9. Réunion

**Bonjour ^^! Vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir de chapitre pour cette semaine. Mais, finalement, j'ai réussi à le terminer! Alors, dans mes blablas de début de chapitre, j'annonce la mise en place d'un nouveau sondage dans mon profil, sur mes résumés. Vous, vous me connaissez, mais j'ai l'impression que dans le fandom Reborn! si le résumé craint un peu, c'est pas la peine d'espérer des lecteurs XD! Donc, je pose la question.**

**Myuneko :** Nooon ^^, la scène avec le "ne te sacrifie pas pour moi" ne devait pas être aussi... théâtrale! Juste normale XD! Les fangirls de cette fois-ci n'ont pas été vraiment prévoyantes, donc, pas de grappin ^^, dommage! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, comme les autres! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant!

**Faustine :** Bienvenue dans mes fics ^^! (bon, ok ça se dit pas, mais je peux dire quoi à la place ^^'?) Je suis contente que l'ensemble de mes fics t'aient plu. Je pensais que ce texte était suffisamment clair pour être lu tout seul, mais si tu me le dis, c'est que les allusions ne sont pas assez claire. En tout cas, tu n'es pas la première lectrice à me dire que tu ne voulais pas lire la fic au départ. Je vais essayer d'améliorer les résumés et les titres ^^. Je te remercie pour ta review (que j'ai trouvé assez constructive pour moi) et je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne continuation (ainsi qu'à Violette ^^).

**TaichoHitsugaya :** Je n'ai pas oublié le thème à faire ^^. Il me faut juste un peu de temps!

* * *

-On est attaqué, on est attaqué! Elle aurait pu être plus claire! marmonnait rageusement Yamamoto en convoquant une réunion d'urgence de tous les capitaines suite à la réception d'un papillon de l'enfer.

Si par hasard, ce n'était pas urgent, ce gamin de Kyoraku se ferait incendier. N'avait-on pas idée de corrompre à ce point une vice-capitaine si sérieuse?

--

Hitsugaya était au beau milieu d'un des rapports de sa vice-capitaine lorsqu'il reçu le papillon.

-Réunion d'urgence? s'étonna-t-il.

Il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment. Aizen? Ou... pire?

-Matsumoto, tu finis les dossiers, ordonna-t-il en sortant.

-Mais, capitaine, j'avais rendez-vous avec... se défendit la rouquine, n'étant déjà pas très sobre.

-Tes rendez-vous avec les bouteilles de saké ne m'intéressent pas, lança froidement Tôshirô en s'énervant un peu, ce qui fit tomber d'au moins dix degrés la température de la pièce.

-Ok, capitaine, ne vous énervez pas!

-Ils ont intérêt à être finis.

-Capitaiiiine! gémit Matsumoto.

Le jeune homme sortit, inconscient des cinq filles qu'il venait de congeler dans son placard.

--

Kurotsuchi Mayuri était lui au beau milieu d'une expérience. Mais le vieux l'ayant menacé de faire sauter tous ses crédits s'il continuait à ignorer ses réunions, il se leva furieusement et sortit.

-Nemu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces bouquets de fleurs partout? hurla-t-il sur sa pauvre fille.

-Je ne sais pas, Mayuri-sama, chuchota-t-elle. Ils sont arrivés là ce matin.

Le scientifique se pencha sur l'une des gerbes qui arborait une étrange couleur bleue ; les fleurs auraient dû être blanches.

-Hum! fit-il avec un mépris déformant encore plus son visage déjà loin des canons de beauté habituels. Ce sont juste des marguerites dont on a recouvert les pétales de cette invention humaine appelée feutre!

Il serra le poing.

-Qui ose se moquer de moi à ce point? Si c'est cet ivrogne de la huitième division, sa prochaine coupe de saké pourrait bien lui être fatale! s'énerva-t-il en envoyant les pauvres marguerites par terre avec violence.

-Ce sont peut-être ces filles appelées fangirls, suggéra timidement Nemu.

-Idiote! Ne dis pas de bêtises! Comment auraient-elles réchappé de mon colis piégé? Le plan était parfait! Sachant qu'il venait de moi, elles ont dû passer dix minutes à crier et glousser, attirant toutes leur congénères, puis rester entre vingt minutes et une demi-heure à l'admirer béatement, et enfin l'ouvrir avec un immense respect parce qu'elles auraient pensé, ces décérébrées, que je l'avais fait en personne! J'avais même empoisonné le papier cadeau avec le produit numéro 16958D qui est lent et très douloureux, au cas où elles auraient décidé de le manger! Elles n'ont pas pu en réchapper!

-Bien sûr Mayuri-sama.

-Ça leur apprendra à venir me harceler et me faire perdre du temps! brailla le scientifique en jaillissant hors de son bureau pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion du vieux croûton qui dirigeait tous les shinigamis.

--

Unohana soupira et se mit en route. Soi Fon fit une tête à faire fuir les nouvelles recrues et se dirigea elle aussi vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Komamura fronça les sourcils, intrigué et partit en laissant sa division sous les ordres d'Iba.

--

Kyoraku entendit rapidement des hurlements. Adressant une courte prière pour l'âme et surtout le corps de son ami, il se précipita vers la sortie de la division. Il venait de s'éloigner de l'entrée lorsqu'un cri d'alarme retentit. Il était repéré.

--

Kuchiki Byakuya sortit de sa chambre, prêt à en découdre. Senbonzakura en main, il se prépara à faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure aux fangirls qui avaient souillé sa dignité. Puis il vit les filles, à sa droite, avancer lentement vers lui dans une série de bruits mouillés, les mains tendues en avant, dans une étrange tentative pour le toucher plus rapidement. Elles avaient le regard un peu vitreux, comme si elle avait regardé le soleil trop longtemps, et de la salive et du sang dégoulinait le long de leur visage tordu d'impatience.

Si Kurosaki avait été là, il aurait lâché son zampakutô en hurlant à l'invasion de zombies. Mais les zombies ne faisant pas partie de la culture de base d'un noble shinigami, Bykuya se dit simplement que leur cerveau devait s'être auto-détruit sous le taux d'hormone élevé. La seule chose sûre, en tout cas, c'est que son shikai ne suffirait pas. Il tendit le bras, calmement, guettant les réactions. Les prédateurs s'immobilisèrent, persuadées d'avoir coincé leur proie.

-Bankaï, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Un grand silence admiratif s'installa alors que de grandes lames sortaient du plancher.

-Non! Byakuya-sama, pensez au parquet! chouina une voix tremblotante dans son dos.

Il se retourna surpris, pour découvrir l'un des anciens, titubant tant bien que mal sur sa canne et regardant le sol avec peur.

-Tiens, il était pas empaillé, lui? remarqua l'une des filles, sortant du coma cérébral.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils intérieurement. Alors comme ça, il pouvait se faire poursuivre, déshabiller, toucher, violer, humilier, du moment que leur parquet restait impeccable? En tant que chef de la famille Kuchiki et principale victime de ces folles, il n'était pas d'accord. Cela dit, celui qui lui faisait face semblait s'être tout juste réveillé de sa sieste quotidienne et son vénérable cerveau ralentit par les années et le passage difficile à l'état de veille, n'avait sans doute pas réalisé le côté dramatique de la situation. Et puis, Hisana n'avait jamais aimé ce parquet...

-Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, articula péniblement l'homme en voyant d'un seul coup toutes les filles se précipiter sur lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles allaient plus vite que ses lames de bankaï. Il soupira.

Et c'est ainsi que Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, traversa sa demeure puis le Seiretei à l'abri dans une sorte de tornade rose. Mais, le pire, c'est qu'il devait aller lentement, pour garder le tout cohérent...

--

On entendait Gin _couiner_ par terre. Il avait dépassé le stade du fou-rire et ses poumons épuisés refusaient de fonctionner convenablement. Grimmjow pensa que maintenant il était prouvé qu'Ichimaru était le toutou d'Aizen : il en imitait même le bruit.

-C'est censé être le capitaine le plus fort de Soul Society, c'est ça? demanda Barraguan l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour une telle bande de rigolos.

-L'un des plus fort, corrigea le maître de Las Noche, s'essuyant discrètement les yeux que la vue de la tornade florale avait humidifiés contre son gré.

--

Dans la salle de réunion, Yamamoto tempêtait. Il savait qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour réunir tous les capitaines de Soul Society, mais là, ce n'était plus possible! Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà trois trous permanents dans leurs rangs (merci Sôsuke, on te revaudra ça!), il fallait aussi que les autres ne viennent pas! Sur dix capitaines restant, ils n'étaient plus que six! Lui, Unohana, Soi Fon, Komamura, Hitsugaya et Mayuri. Ah il était beau le gotei _treize_! Et en plus, alors qu'il espérait avoir des éclaircissements sur ce mystérieux message, personne n'était au courant!

Mayuri commença à parler de son emploi du temps serré et de ses doutes sur la santé mentale de certains capitaines. Hitsugaya soupira d'un air inquiet. Ce n'était pas tant l'absence de Zaraki ou de Shunsui qui l'inquiétait. L'un n'était pas parmi les capitaines les plus motivés et l'autre pouvait se révéler difficile à réveiller quand il cuvait du saké. Et personne n'ignorait que la santé d'Ukitake lui jouait des tours. Mais Byakuya?

Ils eurent droit à dix minutes de leçon de morale sur les devoirs des capitaines jusqu'à ce qu'un reiatsu puissant fit taire le commandant général. C'était le noble, et pour que son reiatsu soit aussi élevé, il devait être en bankaï.

-Que peut bien faire le bankaï du capitaine Kuchiki à trois mètres de la porte? se demandèrent les participants.

Mayuri leva un sourcil plein de commisération quant à la nouvelle fantaisie du brun. Les autres affichèrent un air sérieux, et Tôshirô se sentit très inquiet. Komamura porta la main à son zampakutô, prêt à se défendre en cas d'une éventuelle traîtrise.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une nuée de pétales roses, puis se referma brusquement. Les pétales roses s'écartèrent ensuite, laissant apparaître Byakuya et, plus surprenant, Kyoraku.

En fait, le noble avait croisé son collègue en chemin, et voyant qu'il allait bientôt connaître quelques difficultés, lui avait ouvert son abri. Shunsui avait eu le temps d'entendre une fille brailler que c'était trop mignon un yaoï aux fleurs de cerisiers. Il remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait naître dans une petite noblesse. Il était sûr que cela avait joué dans la bonté de Byakuya. Et Byakuya en pensait surtout que, noble ou pas noble, il n'en était plus à ça près pour aujourd'hui et qu'un rapport à deux dans cet état donnerait plus de poids au récit récit de fous furieux qu'ils allaient sortir au commandant général.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, que signifie ceci? La libération des zampakutôs est interdite dans cette partie du Seiretei et vous le savez fort bien! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense et pour expliquer votre retard? tonna Yamamoto.

-Nous sommes attaqués, répliqua laconiquement l'interpellé, faisant disparaître son bankaï.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit cette déclaration. Chacun dévisagea les deux capitaines, dont le deuxième venait de confirmer les dires du premier en hochant la tête.

-Pardon? interrogea Genryusai d'un air incrédule, autant qu'il pouvait avoir l'air incrédule les yeux à moitié fermés.

-La libération des zampakutôs est interdite dans cette zone, sauf en cas d'urgence extrême. Une attaque est une urgence pouvant justifier une libération, lâcha Kuchiki qui commençait à se sentir plutôt fatigué, maintenant que la tension était retombée.

-Et l'attaque? demanda Hitsugaya, se sentant très angoissé.

Il ignora le regard brûlant du commandant général qu'il venait de devancer.

-Les fangirls sont ici, fit sombrement Kyoraku.

Les réactions furent variées. Hitsugaya pâlit brusquement en avalant bruyamment sa salive. Mayuri se mit à crier que c'était faux. Et tout le reste des capitaines les regardèrent d'un air perplexe, attendant d'autres explications.

-Fangirls? répéta Yamamoto de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Combien? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

-Ne parlez vous pas de ces charmantes jeunes filles qui voulaient partager le temps libre avec mon septième siège? s'enquit Unahana avec une douceur dubitative.

Kyoraku et Kuchiki la regardèrent avec une perplexité admirative et légèrement apeurée.

-Charmantes jeunes filles? Vous plaisantez, capitaine Unohana! bégaya le buveur de saké.

-Vous mentez! Elles n'ont pas pu échapper à mon produit! contesta bruyamment le scientifique.

-Dois-je vous rappeler ce que nous avons payé pour votre soi-disant piège parfait pour nous débarrasser d'elles? intervint froidement le noble. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard.

L'aura de Byakuya devenait menaçante. Les autres capitaines, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait et de quoi ils parlaient, échangeaient des regards interrogatifs. Puis Yamamoto s'éclaircit très bruyamment la gorge, ramenant le silence.

-Expliquez de quoi il retourne! ordonna-t-il à ceux qui avaient l'air un peu au courant.

Hitsugaya, Kyoraku et Byakuya échangèrent un rapide regard, fusillèrent des yeux Mayuri pour le faire taire et enfin, le chef de la sixième division prit la parole.

Il raconta tout. Les lettres délirantes, les menaces de chantage (sans préciser lesquels, Unohana et Soi Fon faisant résolument partie de l'association des femmes shinigamis, il était hors de question de les mettre au courant pour les photos), les colis piégés de Kurotsuchi, et enfin, les évènements de la journée.

Le noble hésita au moment de parler de la poursuite dans le manoir. Comprenant son malaise, Kyoraku lui posa la main sur l'épaule, compatissant. Byakuya expliqua brièvement, en mots pudiques, ce qu'il y avait à savoir de la poursuite, de la présence de Kurosaki et de l'état incertain de son lieutenant. Mayuri fut incapable de maîtriser son fou-rire en imaginant un Byakuya les vêtements déchirés, fuyant dans le jardin. Un élan de solidarité masculine agressive le calma : faire face à trois capitaines à la fois était une situation périlleuse.

-C'est difficile à croire, jugea Soi Fon d'un ton dédaigneux, ne s'imaginant pas fuir face à un adversaire, surtout si c'était une écervelée désarmée.

Komamura ne dit rien, pensif. Un adversaire aussi redoutable expliquait le léger manque de tenue de Kuchiki dont les cheveux humides dégageaient une petite odeur de vase qui flottait autour de lui. Sans même parler de Kyoraku venant sans son manteau rose.

Le commandant général semblait dubitatif. Unohana souriait, se disant qu'il y avait juste à canaliser l'énergie de ces jeunes filles, le temps que jeunesse se fasse. Mayuri réfléchissait à son expérience en cours.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brusquement, à croire que cela devenait une habitude dans le Seiretei. Des filles entrèrent. Il y eut un instant de silence, interloqué pour les uns, effrayé pour les autres.

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! hurlèrent-t-elles en se jetant sur Byakuya qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Une dernière entra calmement, secouant les derniers débris de glace qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures et passa devant la rangé de capitaines statufiés, sans jeter un seul regard à la bagarre à côté d'elle.

Hitsugaya eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant s'arrêter devant lui. La fille mit un genou à terre, sortit un bouquet de fleur de son dos et déclara :

-Capitaine, je vous aime depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu. Capitaine Hitsugaya Tôchirô, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Même les filles qui luttaient firent silence. Soi Fon avait la bouche grande ouverte. Unohana pensa à part elle qu'Ukitake regretterait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été là. Kyoraku resta figé, la main sur son chapeau, attendant une réaction de quelqu'un. Mayuri observait la scène d'un air intéressé. Yamamoto croyait rêver : de toute sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu une demande en mariage en pleine réunion de capitaines.

Le jeune capitaine était en pleine imitation de la carpe koï hors de l'eau. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant que dire.

-Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît? coupa la voix glaciale de Bykuya.

Tout le monde revint brutalement à la réalité. Et le chaos se déchaîna.


	10. Décisions

**Bonjour ^^! Je vais encore m'excuser du retard... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous donne autant de travail en début d'année /gros soupir/. Il va falloir que je trouve un truc, d'autant que d'écrire d'une semaine sur l'autre, ce n'est pas le pied. Il faut que je me remette dans le bain et ça prend son temps --'... Trêve de blablas inutiles, j'espère que ce chapitre, quoiqu'un peu court, vous plaira!!! **

**Note :** je suis toujours preneuse de suggestions ^^. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour Ichigo, pour Kenpachi et les autres... Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir comme ça, non XD?

**Akatatsu :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre ^^'. Byakuya n'a pas fini de cumuler XD. Non, je t'assure ^^! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ^^!

**Ashérit :** Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!

* * *

Les filles qui étaient sur Byakuya se remirent à hurler leur enthousiasme, lui explosant les tympans. Hitsugaya referma la bouche et bondit en arrière. La fille lui sauta dessus en couinant, essayant de l'embrasser. Elle rencontra au passage la poigne du capitaine Unohona qui la tira de côté.

-Le capitaine Hitsugaya est un peu jeune pour se marier. Et je pense aussi qu'il est trop jeune pour ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

Une aura menaçante perça derrière le sourire de la femme. La fangirl avala sa salive péniblement tandis que Toshirô essayait de ne pas s'évanouir de soulagement. La fille faisait presque le double de sa taille à lui...

Mayuri observait tout avec un sourire moqueur, prêt à rappeler ces moments si gênants aux concernés.

Komamura et Kyoraku s'étaient jetés dans la bagarre au secours de Kuchiki. Soi Fon regardait la scène, la bouche toujours ouverte, fixant le noble qui se débattait comme un beau diable. L'une des filles manqua de l'étouffer en l'embrassant, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de la septième division l'envoie embrasser le mur avec violence.

-Ah, non! Il est à NOUS! brailla l'une des filles en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux derniers vêtements du noble.

Ce dernier utilisa un kidô pour l'assommer et Shunsui l'écarta. Une autre des assaillantes en profita pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser, ayant aussi un faible pour le buveur de saké.

Komamura et Byakuya se débarrassèrent des deux filles qui restaient et Sajin aida Kyoraku à repousser la fille qui s'agrippait à lui comme Mayuri à ses crédits.

Le commandant général était resté immobile, silencieux et ébahit devant tant de sans-gêne. L'ex-future fiancée du très jeune capitaine tenta de lui attraper la main, bloquée par Unohana.

Le calme revint progressivement.

-Capitaine Soi Fon, je vous prierais de me regarder dans les yeux, fit Byakuya d'une voix sibérienne à la jeune femme qui fixait son centre de gravité théorique avec insistance.

La chef des commando secrets rougit violemment et fusilla du regard le noble qui était maintenant dépourvu du moindre vêtement. Les filles avaient tout arraché et mis en pièce jusqu'au plus petit morceau de tissu, de son haori jusqu'au hakama, en passant parce tout ce qu'il portait en dessous. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir un appareil photo. Matsumoto et l'ensemble de l'association des femmes shinigami tueraient pour une image du glaçon nu, assis par terre, les cheveux en bataille et avec un air impassible plus agressif que d'habitude. Et Yoruichi-sama aurait été très contente de son ex-subordonnée si elle lui avait fourni de quoi se payer la tête du noble jusqu'à sa retraite.

Il y eut un moment de silence interloqué quand l'ensemble des capitaines se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Puis, Kyoraku se dévoua et tendit son manteau restant au brun.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'elles sont vraiment de retour. Peut-être est-ce la génération suivante, commenta le scientifique d'un air intéressé.

Il se tut en voyant le regard noir envoyé par trois personnes en sa direction. Finalement, Yamamoto prit la parole :

-L'heure est grave, effectivement. Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant? gronda-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

-Leur chantage est vraiment convaincant, Yama-jii, répondit Kyoraku en portant la main à son chapeau d'un air sinistre.

-Et de quel chantage s'agit-il? demanda le vieil homme.

Un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

-Si on le disait, ce serait vraiment leur mâcher le travail, annonça finalement le capitaine sans manteau rose, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Mayuri ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Capitaine Kurotsuchi, si vous faites ça, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que votre laboratoire et vos crédits ne soient plus qu'un douloureux souvenir pour nous, annonça Byakuya avec la chaleur du zéro absolu dans la voix.

Un autre silence intrigué s'installa. Soi Fon dévisagea le capitaine à moitié nu avec une curiosité malsaine.

-Je me demande vraiment quel honteux secret vous êtes en train de cacher, Kuchiki! ricana-t-elle.

Si jamais elle pouvait mettre la main dessus, Yoruichi-sama serait aux anges. Ledit Kuchiki lui assena un regard meurtrier.

-Êtes vous sûre de n'avoir aucune information que vous ne voudriez pas que je fasse remonter jusqu'à Shihouin Yoruichi? interrogea-t-il d'une voix morne.

-Plutôt crever que d'aider cette enquiquineuse de femme-chat, se dit-il intérieurement.

La jeune femme accusa le coup en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sifflante. Vous seriez apparu tel quel dans le magazine...

-Assez! coupa le commandant général, amenant le silence.

-Vous êtes blessé, capitaine Kuchiki? demanda Unohana en voyant un peu de sang couler sur les jambes du noble qui tenait fermé le haori prêté.

-Ce ne sont que des égratignures, lui apprit-il, impassible.

Il semblait que personne dans la salle n'avait vu que l'une d'elles avait failli le castrer avec ses ongles. Ce qui lui restait d'honneur était sauf, mais pas sa cuisse qui lui cuisait.

La capitaine avait lâché la fangirl qui semblait s'être calmée. Cette dernière surgit derrière Hitsugaya, et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune capitaine pâlit, portant la main à son zampakutô.

-Et ce ne sont que les préliminaires à notre nuit de noce, conclut la fille en commençant à faire glisser ses doigts dans le cou offert. Tu es vierge, j'espère?

Tochirô s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras de son agresseur qui sembla d'un seul coup aux anges.

-Capitaine Unohana! s'exclama Komamura en repoussant la perverse de l'innocent jeune capitaine.

La femme se tourna vers Hitsugaya et la fille qui se débattait toujours.

-Jeune fille, je crois que vous exagérez, sermonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un langage à tenir à un si jeune homme, fut-il capitaine.

Les ondes négatives qui se dégageaient de la médecin firent frissonner les capitaines eux même et trembler la fangirl.

-Je m'occuperais de la punir après, fit la brune avec un sourire en prenant le pouls de l'inconscient. Il va bientôt se réveiller.

Elle lui donna quelques tapes sur les joues et le capitaine ouvrit les yeux.

-Vous avez fait partir cette... cette... pédophile? demanda-t-il d'une voix mourante.

-On la tient, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Unohana.

-Il faut régler ce problème au plus vite! Si il y en d'autres comme celles-ci... Les autres sont en danger! réagit le garçon en tentant de se relever.

-Restez assis. Vous êtes encore tout pâle, ordonna la capitaine.

-Oh, Shiro-chan... couina la brune.

Hitsugaya se crispa. Puis regarda Kyoraku.

-Il faut secourir les autres. Vous avez dit qu'Ukitake et que le lieutenant Abarai ont été la proie de ces folles. Peut-être même que Kenpachi et d'autres parmi ceux qui ont reçu des lettres sont actuellement en danger! Je ne vais pas rester assis alors que l'on doit prendre des décisions! déclara-t-il fermement.

Shunsui se rappela soudain le sacrifice de son ami.

-C'est vrai! Ukitake est en danger! Et Nanao aussi!

-Il y a aussi Kurosaki Ichigo qui a été attiré ici, rappela Byakuya, l'air de dire qu'on pouvait tout aussi bien l'oublier.

-Du calme! grogna Yamamoto en tapant de la canne sur le sol. Tout d'abord, Kurotsuchi, vous allez mettre au point quelque chose pour se débarrasser d'elles, et RAPIDEMENT! Vous avez déjà un échec à votre actif!

Les capitaines écoutèrent, silencieux. Mayuri soupira devant la perte de temps.

-Nous allons former des équipes de secours.

--

-J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour aider Gin, demanda Aizen en regardant l'albinos qui s'étouffait sur le sol.

Personne ne bougea. Tout le monde se mit à regarder partout sauf en direction d'Ichimaru et du maître de Las Noche.

-Un volontaire... insista Aizen en laissant filtrer des intonations négatives dans ses paroles.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien crier "un, deux, trois, soleil!" : plus personne n'osait bouger ni même respirer.

-Grimmjow...

-Hein? Pourquoi moi? demanda le sexta en serrant les dents de colère.

-Parce que je viens de te le demander, répliqua le shinigami à la mèche rebelle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif remplit la salle, et tous les arrancars se mirent à regarder le numéro six d'un air curieux et moqueur. Anthologique : Grimmjow allait faire du bouche à bouche à Ichimaru.

En comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, l'albinos réussi à se calmer. Les arrancars étaient déçus. Heureusement, ce qu'ils voyaient à l'écran valait largement le détour. Aizen se mit à rayonner devant toutes les possibilités de chantage et de corruption qu'il avait maintenant à sa disposition. Combien serait prête à payer l'association des femmes shinigami pour avoir ces images? Et surtout, combien Byakuya donnerait-il pour qu'elles ne mettent jamais la main dessus?

--

Renji était bloqué sur le pont. D'un côté des fangirls en rut. De l'autre, ou plutôt, en plein milieu, un Chappy et sa fan absolue, l'amie d'enfance du rouquin et la petite sœur de son capitaine, la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia.

-Rukia! beugla-t-il en espérant voir la jeune femme réagir.

Peine perdue. Renji se trouva donc face à un dilemme. Que faire? Son capitaine, il ne le savait pas encore, avait choisi de passer par l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les équilibristes sur le pont, c'était trop dangereux, les filles pouvaient se précipiter sur lui lorsqu'il serait en équilibre précaire et incapable de se défendre. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller à l'eau ; il connaissait les vertus des liquides dégoulinant sur une peau mâle auprès des filles. Il avait quelquefois expérimenté avec un certain petit succès sur les nouvelles recrues de sa division.

Renji est un bourrin, savez vous? Un bourrin intelligent, certes, mais un bourrin à la base. Un de ceux qui, s'ils ne voient pas une solution subtile évidente, préfèreront se jeter dans la bagarre et taper dans le tas.

Abarai espéra que Rukia ne le tuerait pas après ça. Et il fonça dans le tas. Il se mit à courir et donna un coup d'épaule dans le cosplay, espérant débloquer le passage. La chasseuse et sa proie étaient déjà en équilibre précaire, et la petite poussée apportée par le lieutenant déclencha une série d'action. Le Chappy se sentit basculer sur la rampe et repoussa de toutes ses forces la brune. Rukia, se sentant partir en avant, ouvrit les yeux et vit l'eau en dessous d'elle. Elle lâcha le lapin et recula pour ne pas se retrouver à pratiquer la natation dans le bassin ô combien vénérable du manoir Kuchiki et propriété de Nii-sama adoré.

-Ouuuuuaaaah! cria la petite costumée.

-Splouf! fit l'eau en accueillant la nouvelle baigneuse.

La voie était libre. Renji passa donc en attrapant Rukia au passage.

-Renji! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant la crinière rouge.

-Vient! Tu vois pas qu'on est en danger? brailla Abarai en insistant sur le "on".

-Rennnnji! gronda la petite brune d'un air mauvais. Qu'as-tu fait à Chappy?

Le lieutenant soupira intérieurement. Il était mort. Rukia adorait les lapins.

-Je vais te... REVIENS LÀ!

Le vice-capitaine détala. Il avait maintenant sur ses talons, en plus de filles, une petite brune furieuse qu'il ait envoyé son idole à la flotte. Journée de merde.

--

Ukitake se retourna lentement, comme dans un cauchemar. Elles étaient quatre. Avec l'infirmière en chef de tout à l'heure. Et elles bavaient allègrement en le regardant.

Le capitaine hésita à hurler à mort. Devait-il prévenir Kyoraku au risque d'attirer d'autres filles?

-KYYYYYYAAAAAA! brailla une petite blonde, coupant court au dilemme.

-Chut! ordonna la brune.

Elles se turent, continuant de regarder leur future victime en bavant.

-Ukitake-sama, on nous joue des tours perfides? J'adooore te voir en manipulateur, tu sais? ronronna la chef en le détaillant de haut en bas.

-Euh... répondit Juushirô, ne sachant que dire.

-Mais... Cette fois tu ne nous échapperas pas!

Elle eut un sourire pervers qui fit frissonner le malade.

-Contrairement aux autres dindes, nous avons amené du matériel. _Nous_ on savait que les bishôs non consentant peuvent donner du fil à retordre. On l'a bien vu à Las Noche... ricana-t-elle.

-Las Noche? répéta le malade, incertain.

Elles avaient aussi attaqué Aizen et ses sbires?

-Oui, on a aidé les filles qui voulaient attraper des arrancars, lui apprit la fille qui se tenait appuyé contre son armoire, prête à empêcher toute tentative de récupérer des vêtements supplémentaires ou d'autres médicaments pour le moins étranges.

-Oui, confirma la plus grande avec un mouvement de tête agacé. C'était chiant... Heureusement, on a récupéré tout un lot de photos pour le moins intéressantes, n'est-ce pas, Ukitake-kun?

Le capitaine fit la grimace en se rappelant les photos de lui sous la douche qu'il avait reçues, couvertes de sang.

-En tout cas, _nous_ on ne s'est pas précipitées bêtement sur ton beau corps sexy...

Elle fit une pause pour essuyer la salive qui commençait à perler au coin de ses lèvres.

-On a aussi ramené de quoi te neutraliser!

Le sourire pervers revint sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sortit de sa poche un objet qu'elle agita devant elle.

Ukitake pâlit. Des menottes. Où étaient les jeunes filles romantiques de nos jours?


	11. Tatouages et scientifique imprévoyant

Bonjour et bonne année à tous ^^!

J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées. J'ai mis à profit mes vacances pour reprendre un peu cette fic, avec énormément de mal. Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour Ichigo, Hisagi et Kira, et beaucoup de choses sont encore vagues. Aussi, j'espère que vous m'excuserez du côté un peu « essai » du chapitre. C'est la reprise ^^!

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai arrêté cette fic (mis en pause, pour être plus précise) par manque d'idées et de temps. Pour les idées, et bien, c'était un peu la marche forcée et beaucoup de persos sont dans la mouise sans espoir de sortie ^^'. Et le temps m'a quand même fait un peu bâcler le dernier chapitre. Ah, dernier truc qui est aussi de ma faute, je m'intéresse de plus en plus à _Reborn_ aux dépens de _Bleach_ ^^'...

Un jour, peut-être, quand cette fic sera finie, je vous posterais un chapitre qui explique mes grands déboires et dilemmes intérieurs avec cette fic XD! Un truc du même genre que mes bêtisiers.

Merci à **lalilana777**, **freak**, et **Myuneko** pour leur review!!

En attendant, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Les filles virent le visage du malade prendre la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Euh, ne t'inquiète pas Ukitake-kun, c'est juste pour t'attacher, tenta de le rassurer la petite blonde.

Le capitaine se doutait bien que les menottes n'étaient pas là pour servir à décorer sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles comptaient lui faire _après_ l'avoir attaché?

-On sera très gentilles, même si tu n'as pas été un capitaine très sage, huhu, minauda la brune en chef.

-Je... Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose... tenta le capitaine d'une voix blanche.

-C'est juste pour t'attacher et t'empêcher de filer. On n'est pas fan de plan SM. Quoique... soupira la chef.

Juushirô avala péniblement sa salive.

-Je ferais bien ce genre de chose à Aizen ou Ichimaru. Ces enfoirés...

Le shinigami respira un peu plus librement.

-On y va? proposa l'une des filles qui n'avait pas encore dit grand-chose.

-Oui. Ukitake-kun, Ukitake-sama. Laissez vous attacher sans opposer de résistance, s'il vous plaît, exigea la chef en jetant un regard attendri à sa victime.

Elle s'approchèrent.

-Non... supplia la victime d'une voix mourante. Pas ça.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, le capitaine mit cela sur l'instinct de conservation. Après tout ce n'était pas très civilisé et il n'appartenait pas à la onzième division.

Les filles clignèrent des yeux, un manteau arraché entre les mains. Entre elles se dessinait un énorme trou dans la porte, façon Astérix pressé de sortir. Ou Kenpachi pressé d'entrer, au choix.

Elles se précipitèrent à la suite du fugitif.

--

-Rustre! Sauvage! Lapino-killeur! s'égosillait Rukia en courant après son ex-ami d'enfance.

Ce dernier croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas l'utilité de l'objet de métal et de bois qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Il n'avait pas son zampakutô, lui.

-Rukia, je t'en offrirai un autre, jurééééééééé!

-KYYYYYYYYYYA! C'est trop mignon! hurlèrent les filles.

Puis le malheur arriva. Renji trébucha sur la racine d'un arme tricentenaire qui poussait là. On entendit les cris des filles dans tout le Seiretei.

--

Mayuri était de retour dans son laboratoire, furieux.

-Nemu! appela-t-il avec rage.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mayuri-sama?

-Les fangirls sont de retour! Il faut que je refasse un piège pour elles! s'énerva le scientifique en envoyant par terre un bouquet de fleur qui traînait là.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Des fleurs? Pour lui? Et si elles en avaient après lui aussi?

Il entendit glousser dans son dos.

--

Kyoraku et Hitsugaya avaient fait équipe ensemble. Et comme Mayuri avait expliqué que ces filles n'avaient leurs performances proprement ahurissantes qu'en présence de leurs cibles préférentielles, il avait stratégiquement été prévu que les capitaines n'iraient pas sécuriser les secteurs où leurs prédatrices pouvaient être. Les deux capitaines n'étaient donc ni à la dixième, ni à la treizième ni à la huitième division, et ils croisaient les doigts pour que leurs fangirls respectives soient gentiment restées sur place. Ce qui était peu probable, mais Mayuri avait parlé de certains cas de fétichisme, il y avait donc de l'espoir que ces folles soient restées à baver sur les manteaux abandonnés.

-Nous devons donc passer à la troisième et la neuvième puis partir à la recherche de Kurosaki et d'Abarai, résuma Hitsugaya.

-C'est cela. Trois équipes de deux capitaines pour sécuriser les huit divisions susceptibles d'être encore visitées, c'est peu, soupira le buveur de saké. J'espère que nous pourrons compter sur quelques lieutenants et troisièmes sièges.

-Espérons. Hisagi et Kira faisait partie des victimes du chantage, il y a des chances qu'ils aient été pris pour cible, répliqua Hitsugaya en frissonnant au souvenir de sa récente agression.

--

-Hisagi-san! appela Kira en entrant dans l'enceinte de la neuvième division.

Son sempai et ami était là, en forme.

-Kira! Alors, prêt à venir te bourrer la gueule avec nous?

-Oui, mais avant, il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler.

Hisagi leva un sourcil en entendant le ton sérieux du blond. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mirent d'accord pour rester très très loin de leurs divisions respectives, des images de photos compromettantes et de lettres sanglantes dans la tête.

Planquées dans l'ancienne chambre du capitaine Tousen, des filles commençaient à s'impatienter.

--

Ratant les deux lieutenants de peu, l'équipe des capitaines entra dans la neuvième division.

-Je crois que Hisagi-san avait prévu une petite fête ce soir, se rappela Kyoraku en constatant l'absence du brun. Il est peut-être en train d'organiser ça.

-Hum, commenta Hitsugaya. Nous devons donc « sécuriser le secteur », c'est bien ça? Nous devons donc entrer dans les chambres pour vérifier l'absence de fille.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Tousen. Elle était vide sauf...

-Des bouteilles de saké? s'étonna le plus jeune.

Tousen était du genre à boire? Non!

-Hum, si je l'avais su plus tôt, je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu moyen de le rendre plus coulant sur certaines choses. On aurait pu organiser des fêtes dans sa division, fit d'un ton rêveur l'amateur de saké en imaginant un Kaname ivre en train de « tâter » Matsumoto en cherchant en fait une porte.

-A moins que ce soit quelques ivrognes qui ont caché là leur cargaison, fit d'un ton dubitatif la capitaine de la dixième.

-Moui...

-Tu n'entends rien? s'inquiéta soudain Toshirô.

-Non, pourquoi?

-On dirait un couinement très aigu. Qui vient de l'armoire.

-Non, rien du tout, fit Kyoraku en attrapant le rebord de son chapeau.

En fait, l'une des fangirls cachées dans l'armoire avait repéré la présence de son deuxième fantasme le plus cher, Hitsugaya Toshirô, et faisait ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon des fangirls un « kyatage silencieux ». Mayuri aurait simplement appelé ça de la production d'ultrasons à faible coût, mais toujours est-il que seul le plus jeune entendait.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans l'armoire, affirma le jeune capitaine, très inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Kyoraku s'avança vers l'armoire, rassurant. Hitsugaya attrapa le manche de son sabre, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

-Hummmf! Et bien... Je crois que c'est coincé, commenta le buveur de saké. Trop de vêtements, peut-être...

Derrière la porte, un tas de filles s'y accrochaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le plus jeune ne se détendit pas pour autant, entendant l'espèce de couinement aigu aller vers le râle d'asphyxie au gré des efforts de Sunshui.

-Jure moi qu'il n'y a rien derrière cette porte. Qu'elles ne sont pas derrière cette porte.

-Mais oui!

-Sur ces bouteilles de saké?

-Juré! répondit le capitaine, se voulant rassurant.

Les bouteilles de saké explosèrent, envoyant gicler leur contenu sur le sol. Hitsugaya et Kyoraku se regardèrent un instant, pétrifiés, puis se précipitèrent vers la porte et partirent en courant chercher de l'aide.

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas dit la tête à Ise Nanao! râla le propriétaire du plus fort zampakutô de glace.

En fait, l'explication résidait simplement à la douzième division.

--

Mayuri se retourna, furieux. Oui, elles s'étaient introduites dans SON laboratoire. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Mais, de l'autre côté, il avait maintenant tout un tas de cobaye sous la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une bande de dindes trisomiques comme vous fait dans mon laboratoire? Les cages des cobayes sont à l'étage du dessous!

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut des gloussements. Curieux, ces spécimens semblaient quand même capables de parler.

-Nemu, mets les moi à l'espace réservé! Je vais les utiliser dès aujourd'hui pour des expériences pour le vieux.

-Je suis désolée, Mayuri-sama, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, annonça la voix timide de Nemu provenant d'un placard.

-Euh? hoqueta le scientifique avant de s'emporter. INCAPABLE! Je dois toujours tout faire moi-même?

Il avisa une fille à côté de lui. Nemu? Elle sortit de l'ombre. Ce n'était pas Nemu. Il avait fait sa fille plus séduisante, quand même.

-On aurait dû la bâillonner, marmonna l'une des filles avant de se mettre à baver. Mayuri-sama...

-Vous ne croyez pas venir à bout à mains nu d'un capitaine de Soul Society et scientifique de génie de surcroit? demanda-t-il avec mépris.

-A mains nues, non...

Elles sortirent des armes. Filets, épées, gourdin.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire avec ça, bande de larves? interrogea Kurotsushi en levant un sourcil plein de commisération.

Des armes sans le moindre reiatsu, voyez-vous donc...

-Et bien, vois-tu, on veut t'obliger à te déshabiller. Et comme on est pas sûres de la dangerosité de tes vêtements, on va simplement t'obliger à te liquéfier et à te régénérer dans la baignoire.

La mâchoire du sadique se décrocha devant la nullité totale du plan. Non pas qu'il avait espéré mieux, mais c'était digne de la onzième division, ça.

Un filet lui atterrit dessus, lancé par l'une des filles qui étaient dans son dos.

-A l'attaque! brailla l'assaillante. Obligeons-le à se liquéfier!

-Bande de sales petites... commença le scientifique avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée d'un mouchoir dans sa bouche.

Il n'allait pas se liquéfier pour si peu. Ni pour le filet, ni pour les coups de gourdins, ni pour ceux d'épées, ni pour les attouchements sur ses prothèses. Ces dernières étaient solides, tout de même. Quant à la double humiliation qu'étaient en train de lui faire subir ces filles, dès qu'il aurait mis la main sur l'une de ses seringues, ce serait terminé. Il se débattit vigoureusement, réfléchissant en même temps à la différence entre les fangirls d'Ukitake qui veillaient à la santé du capitaine et les siennes qui semblaient portées sur le sadisme primaire.

-Perruches limitées! Hormones ambulantes! Si vous croyez que vous allez réussir à me faire quoique ce soit avec vos armes primitives! vociféra-t-il une fois son bâillon extrait par des moyens anatomiquement surprenants.

-Ouah, il a une langue trafiquée! s'émerveilla une des filles en imaginant les nombreuses possibilités que cela offrait.

En réaction, le lot des filles se jeta sur lui. Mayuri hurla de douleur, sa voix glissant progressivement vers les aigus pour devenir inaudible. Autour d'eux, des vitres explosèrent et l'onde sonore continua de se propager, explosant divers objets en verre dont des bouteilles de saké.

-Oh, il a aussi trafiqué ses cordes vocales pour en faire une arme! Mayuri-sama est vraiment génial! s'exclama une grande brune plutôt ronde.

-Euh, en fait... je crois que ton genoux appuie sur une partie, euh, comment dire, non trafiquée.

-Ah? s'étonna-t-elle. Comment tu sais ça?

-Tu lui écrases l'entrejambe, répondit rapidement une petite qui rougit. Ça doit faire mal.

C'en était trop. Mayuri décida de se liquéfier. Il avait laissé sans protection une zone trop sensible... Il se promit de revenir faire payer cher cet affront à ces garces.

Lesdites garces se mirent à pousser des cris de joie et de victoire en voyant leur ennemi/idole se rendre.

-On le suit!

--

-Alors, comme ça on gardait du saké en douce dans sa chambre? se moqua Grimmjow en regardant Tousen.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit l'aveugle d'un ton irrité.

-En fait, ce n'est pas du thé que tu aimes, hein?

Un « Ah! » poussé par le reste de l'espada mit fin à la dispute. Abarai Renji venait de se faire submerger par les filles.

--

Elles lui avaient toutes sauté dessus, Rukia y compris. Mais la brunette n'avait pas l'intention de lui déchirer ses vêtements, elle.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!

-Laissez-le moi! gronda la jeune femme shinigami.

-Rukia, à l'aide! supplia Abarai, espérant ramener son amie à la raison.

Mais la brune se fit repousser par les autres, plus déterminées.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Kya! Il reste plus que les sous-vêtements!!

-ALLEZ!

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!

-Il faut l'attacher maintenant! Tenez-le!

--

-Ah, ça doit faire mal des tatouages à cet endroit là, commenta Ichimaru en souriant, louchant avec (presque) tout le reste de l'assistance vers un point très particulier de l'écran.

-Il a assurément poussé l'esthétisme très loin, ajouta Aizen en souriant, imaginant toutes les possibilités de chantage offertes. Mais il semblerait que c'est la première fois que Rukia-chan voit le loup...

-Ah, oui, la tête, ricana Ichimaru, avant de repartir dans un fou-rire en voyant le visage de Renji.

Couvert de sang et de salive, celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable, ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens et avait l'air enjoué du condamné à mort que l'on traîne préalablement à la chambre de torture.

--

Les filles tenaient Renji au sol par groupe de plusieurs répartis sur chaque membre susceptible de l'aider à se débattre. A la recherche d'un rouleau de scotch ou d'autres cordes qu'elles avaient emmenées, les autres filles se redressèrent, laissant la vue à Rukia qui se relevait.

Elle rougit violemment. La situation était parfaitement ridicule.

Renji était maintenant entièrement nu, en train de brailler et de se débattre. Les fangirls penchées sur lui lui bavaient dessus allègrement, ce qui était une stupidité parce que la salive avait un pouvoir lubrifiant qui pourrait être utile au vice-capitaine pour s'échapper. Donc, son ami d'enfance subissait une sorte de « lavage » plutôt dégoutant, nu et les cheveux en bataille dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki.

Tiens, elle ne savait pas que les tatouages du rouquin s'arrêtaient là, tiens. Et la vue était sacrément exposée, dis donc!

Se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de regarder les tatouages du « petit zampakutô » de Renji, la jeune fille détourna les yeux, couleur tomate bien mûre. C'était indécent.

-Ren... Renji! Ce n'est pas une tenue!

L'interpellé se demanda si Chappy n'avait pas neutralisé les derniers neurones vacants de son amie d'enfance. Il était parfaitement évident qu'il avait choisi d'être nu, et qu'il contrôlait la situation, confortablement installé en dessous d'une dizaine de filles. Vive le nudisme dans le jardin du capitaine Kuchiki! C'est le nouveau mode de protestation de ses subordonnés!

-Aide-moiiiiii! brailla-t-il avant d'être coupé par la bouche d'une fille qui se colla à la sienne.

-Mais, je ne peux pas, c'est... tu es... nu! s'exclama la shinigami en regardant d'un air fasciné le lac et ses carpes koï. Dans le manoir Kuchiki!

-TU AS UNE EPEE, BORDEL! AIDE MOI!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, grossier paysan!

Les fangirls quant à elles décidèrent de déplacer leur victime.

-On le met où?

-Dans le lit de Byakuya, ça sera plus confortable.

Le teint de Rukia vira encore plus rouge. Renji, nu et sale dans le noble lit de Nii-sama?

-Hors de question! brailla-t-elle en se retournant. Filles irrespectueuses!

Abarai soupira, mi-consterné, mi-soulagé. Allait-elle ENFIN l'aider?

Son soulagement ne dura pas. Rukia se préparait à libérer son zampakutô... L'idée de se faire geler les parties sensibles ne l'emballait pas, vraiment pas.

-ATTENDS!

* * *

Pas trop déçus, j'espère? En tout cas, je prends toujours les suggestions!


	12. L'ananas, le lapin et la canne à pêche

Bonjour ^^!

Ça fait un sacré bail, cette fic, hein? Je suis désolée, mais diverses raisons dont le manque d'inspiration m'ont détournée de cette suite. Par contre, les dernières reviews m'ont poussées à la reprendre (merci **Aeal** -oui je me rends compte que je vous fais passer pour des folles XD- et** Saruwatari Mayu** ^^!). La fin de ce délire approche à grands pas, je dirais trois chapitres et l'histoire est close, plus au moins un bonus type bêtisier (même si je le sens trop Mary-suesque et cross-over ^^'). Je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux dernières reviews données, et je m'en excuse ^^'.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

-ATTENDS! brailla Renji, très peu emballé à l'idée de se faire geler les parties sensibles par le zampakutô de Rukia.

D'autant que la glace se brisait, après. Oh, non. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de vivre littéralement l'expression « se faire casser les c... ». Il y avait sans doute moins douloureux comme tentative de libération, et certainement moins menaçant pour son intégrité masculine. Castré involontairement par son amie d'enfance. Il n'arriverait plus à regarder Rukia et son capitaine en face si jamais ça arrivait.

L'une des fangirls se rendit compte de la menace.

-Si tu fais ça, Chappy mourra avec nous! déclama-t-elle d'un ton dramatique brandissant devant elle une peluche lapin.

-Cha... Chappy! s'affola la brunette, oubliant complètement son ami d'enfance et le lit de Nii-sama, une fois de plus.

La fille qui tenait la peluche prit un air très sérieux.

-Je te la donne à une condition.

-Ou... oui?

-Tu sors de la propriété et tu nous oublies! Tu nous laisses tranquilles ici!

-D'a... d'accord! bredouilla Kuchiki, dévorant du regard la forme ronde aux douces oreilles qui était fermement maintenue par les mains crispées et brutales de la furie.

-Bien! Procédons à l'échange, alors!

Les filles qui tenaient Renji s'éloignèrent alors avec leur fardeau tandis que les deux qui faisaient affaire partaient dans un endroit moins susceptible de rappeler à l'amie d'Ichigo que Renji dans le lit de Nii-sama n'était pas une chose normale et digne. Abarai se débattit furieusement, s'interrogeant mentalement quant à la possibilité d'un complot chappyniste développé par Mayuri ou Aizen, impliquant des peluches et/ou bonbons trafiqués qui prenaient le contrôle du cerveau de leur victime quand celle-ci voyait un truc vaguement lapinesque. Kurosaki aurait simplement parlé d'un simple effet de mode avec un bon matraquage publicitaire, ayant déjà vu des cas similaires sur terre, mais au Seiretei, ce genre de comportement était relativement nouveau.

-- -- -- -- --

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya et Komamura mettaient fin à un douloureux dilemme.

-Retournons au manoir Kuchiki avant tout, soupira le noble de sa voix morne, assez peu enthousiaste à se balader dans tout le Seiretei nu sous un manteau.

Le loup approuva sans rien dire. Qui disait retour vers le manoir, disait probabilité élevée de croiser des fangirls. Mais il était là pour ça.

-- -- -- -- --

Ukitake courait pour sa vie. Et pour sa dignité, surtout, vu que les filles tenaient visiblement trop à lui pour le laisser mourir. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça? Pourtant ce n'était même pas du sadisme lorsqu'il offrait des bonbons à Toshirô!

Il entra précipitamment dans la onzième division. Peut-être que ce bourrin de Kenpachi pourrait l'aider. Après tout, il lui avait bien gardé Yachiru quelques après-midi où il voulait « taquiner le hollow » tranquille.

-NON! hurla intérieurement le capitaine en apercevant les allées désertes, jonchées de débris divers. Il y avait même des vêtements ensanglantés. Et, dans un coin, Madarame s'escrimait contre les filles restantes, braillant aussi fort qu'elles.

Essayant de se faire discret malgré les hurlements de ses poursuivantes, il entra dans un bâtiment au hasard et referma la porte. Il était dans les douches de la onzième division. Abandonnant la porte qui n'allait pas tarder à céder, il se précipita vers la sortie. Il sauterait par dessus la paroi qui séparait les bains du reste de la division.

Le capitaine poussa les portes de séparation et fonça vers le bassin avant de s'arrêter net, horrifié. C'était un cauchemar. Il était pourtant dans les bains pour hommes. Que faisaient toutes ces filles ici?

-Mrrgrmffmmm.

Ukitake se tourna vers l'origine du son. Ce n'était pas une fille en train de faire une crise cardiaque/d'hormones/d'amour en le voyant, et d'ailleurs, il aurait préféré.

C'était Kenpachi. Et dans quel état... Ukitake se figea sous le choc. Le bourrin s'agita, agacé. Il aurait bien aimé que le malade l'aide à se débarrasser de ses folles adeptes du bondage sous-marin. Il était à poil, sous une quinzaines de filles qui tenaient absolument à toucher le moindre centimètre carré de sa personne avec de nombreuses parties de _leur_ corps. Ses oreilles commençaient à siffler à cause des nombreux « KYA! » poussés par les fangirls, ainsi que des commentaires qui n'auraient pas convenus aux oreilles de Yachiru (« ouah, tout est proportionnel chez lui! Il est vachement baraqué et c'est vachement baraqué aussi, huhu »). Du sang flottait à la surface de l'eau, preuve des nombreux saignements de nez.

-KYYYAAA! hurla une de ses poursuivantes qui venait d'arriver dans son dos.

Le malade sursauta violemment et glissa.

-NON! cria-t-il, tombant inexorablement vers l'eau souillée.

Le « plouf » qu'il fit en plongeant eu quatre échos. Les filles avaient sauté à sa suite, des fois que le capitaine ne sache pas nager dans un bassin avec un mètre cinquante d'eau de profondeur. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient fans de jeux aquatiques.

Ukitake saisit brusquement la situation. Et n'étant pas capitaine pour rien, il réagit rapidement. Abandonnant Kenpachi, il se mit à crawler pour sauver sa propre peau. L'infirmière en chef s'agrippa à son haut, l'obligeant à l'abandonner. Les fangirls qui s'occupaient du chef de la onzième division arrêtèrent de le bécoter quelques secondes pour regarder le spectacle.

-Reste ici! piailla la brune alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bassin.

Il prit appui sur ses bras et poussa pour se sortir de l'eau. Deux filles s'accrochèrent à lui par le hakama pour le forcer à revenir dans le bassin. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes. Qui du capitaine malade en équilibre ou des deux filles tirant sur le tissu allait gagner?

Le destin se décida. Le hakama enfilé en urgence par Ukitake se détacha, faisant retomber les fausses infirmières dans le bain. Le malade s'extirpa de l'eau, soulagé, se dégageant du tissu qui lui emprisonnait les jambes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'en plus du hakama, elles avaient aussi récupéré son caleçon.

La première qui réalisa que le bishô qu'elles poursuivaient était maintenant nu s'immobilisa sur place la bouche grande ouverte, commençant déjà à baver. L'homme aux cheveux blancs frissonna d'horreur et de froid. Sa pudeur était en train de souffrir. Il attrapa une serviette, l'enroula tant bien que mal autour de sa taille et se rua dehors.

-- -- -- -- --

Gin avait recommencé les couinements canins, bientôt remplacés par des râles d'agonisant. Grimmjow et Yammi se tenaient une nouvelle fois les côtes, rencontrant eux aussi quelques difficultés à respirer.

Le capitaine malade était entièrement nu, sauf des sandales. Il courrait visiblement de toutes ses forces, affolé, les deux mains fermement cramponnées à la serviette qui menaçait de glisser. Ses longs cheveux battaient dans son dos dans un « floc-floc » humide. Et, derrière lui, trois filles lui courraient après avec des serviettes. On aurait dit un baigneur qui était en train de de mettre discrètement son maillot de bain sur la plage lorsqu'il avait aperçu un requin sortir de l'eau pour le poursuivre à grands bonds.

-Reviens, tu vas attraper froid!

-On a des serviettes plus grandes!

-Plutôt la crève que vous, pensa le capitaine.

-'Tin, et dire qu'il y en a qui paieraient pour se faire poursuivre par des infirmières, grommela Noitora en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Tu aurais donc apprécié le traitement que t'ont infligé tes fangirls si elles avaient été habillées de cette manière? demanda Aizen de sa voix calme, se resservant une tasse de thé.

Le quinta arrêta tout de suite de rire. Ce foutu ex-capitaine était capable de les faire revenir.

Le maître de Las Noche regarda brièvement Tousen. Ce dernier souriait, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder un visage impassible. C'était un spectacle peu courant. L'aveugle devait vraiment haïr Kenpachi.

-- -- -- -- --

Byakuya et Komamura entrèrent dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki par un mur. Celui-ci était désert, mais on voyait encore de longues trainées humides rouge et transparentes là où étaient passées les filles. Le noble jardin devrait attendre longtemps pour se remettre entièrement des ravages des fanatiques.

-Par ici, indiqua le noble de sa voix morne.

Il entrèrent prudemment dans les couloirs. Pas de signe de vie, ni de fangirl. Les deux capitaines rejoignirent précautionneusement la chambre du noble, et s'immobilisèrent à deux mètres de la porte. On entendait des gloussements. Le noble saisit au passage les mots « charme sauvage ». Les pires craintes de Bykuya se trouvèrent donc confirmées : toutes ses fangirls ne l'avaient pas suivi en salle de réunion. Certaines étaient en train de fétichiser sur ses vêtements. Il échangea un regard avec Komamura. Que faire? Unohana et Soi Fon étaient loin d'ici, et il devait récupérer de quoi s'habiller. S'il avait encore quelque chose de mettable...

L'homme-loup eut un signe de tête explicite. On leur rentrait dedans. Elles semblaient ne pas être très nombreuses, et lui était capable de se débarrasser d'elles. Kuchiki hocha la tête. Il espérait être capable de libérer discrètement son bankai dans un couloir.

Une fois les millions de pétales de fleur tourbillonnant autour du noble sans que les filles à l'intérieur n'aient remarqué quelque chose, Komamura se pencha et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du noble d'un seul coup. Devant le spectacle, les deux capitaines restèrent plantés là au lieu de charger comme il était prévu.

Bykuya eut toutes les peines du monde à empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Il y avait une dizaine de filles, plus ou moins habillées, affichant toutes un sourire ravi. Elles étaient toutes dans _son lit_, bavant allègrement. Et dans ce lit noble et vénérable, qui avait accueillit des générations de Kuchiki, était attaché, entièrement nu, son roturier de vice-capitaine qui n'en menait pas large.

Les cheveux détachés, au bord de l'asphyxie à cause de la fille qui lui roulait passionnément une pelle, couvert de filles, de salive et de sang (malgré l'absence relative de blessure), Renji espérait qu'il était juste en train de vivre un cauchemar. Rien ne pouvait être pire, pensait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de son capitaine. Et si, ça pouvait être pire.

Les deux capitaines perdirent leur effet de surprise en étant sous le choc de la leur. Une fille leva la tête et les remarqua.

-BYAKUYA-KUN! brailla-t-elle.

Dans un parfait ensemble, toutes les fangirls se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Et les deux intrus attaquèrent. Renji se mit à prier pour que contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas le bankaï de son capitaine mais simplement une fenêtre ouverte avec un courant d'air qui faisait entrer des pétales de cerisier.  
Peut-être que Kenpachi s'était bourré la gueule, avait défié un cerisier au combat et venait de le lancer par la fenêtre, ce qui expliquait la quantité de trucs roses dans la pièce. Peut-être. En tout cas, il l'espérait : comment regarder en face votre supérieur alors que celui-ci vous a découvert à poil dans son lit et qu'il s'agit en plus d'un noble coincé?

La bataille fut courte. Deux capitaines shinigamis peuvent faire des dégâts lorsqu'ils sont motivés. Komamura se sentit brièvement coupable d'encastrer une fille dans le mur ; après tout, il s'agissait de la chambre de Byakuya et ce n'était sans doute pas très poli de faire des trous dans les parois. Abarai envisagea de sauter par la fenêtre en croisant le regard de Kuchiki.

Le calme revint brusquement dans la pièce.

-Lieutenant Abarai, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?

Rouge comme une tomate qui a vu le jardinier baisser son pantalon, le vice-capitaine ouvrit et referma la bouche imitant la carpe koï hors de l'eau.

-Rien? insista Kuchiki de sa voix polaire.

Fangirls ou non, Renji n'avait rien à faire dans son lit. Il aurait _dû_ faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je crois qu'Abarai n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, intervint Komamura, trouvant que le noble exagérait, surtout pour quelqu'un se baladait à moitié nu à cause des mêmes fangirls.

Bykuya ne répondit rien, fusillant du regard son subordonné. Ce dernier aurait tout donné pour disparaître n'importe où.

Mais la défense arriva d'une personne surprenante.

-Ta sœur l'a vendu pour un lapin, gronda une fille qui gisait sur le tapis entre deux flaques de couleur peu encourageante.

Il y eut un silence soudain. Tous les trois regardèrent dans la direction de la brune qui lança un regard torve au noble. On pouvait être folle amoureuse de Renji sans aimer le ByaRen et le glaçon qui servait de chef au bouillant rouquin. Kuchiki regarda son vice-capitaine, attendant une dénégation outragée devant l'accusation déshonorante. Comme si Kuchiki Rukia, sa sœur, pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi bas que... oui, se damer pour un Chappy.

Renji hocha la tête, malheureux, et Bykuya ferma les yeux, consterné. Elle l'avait fait. Il bannirait définitivement de ce domaine toute chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à un lapin. Sa sœur était définitivement une fangirl lapiniste. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas totalement incurable.

Étant donné la responsabilité de Rukia dans l'affaire, il se devait de ne pas tuer le roturier nu et sale qui s'était permis d'investir son lit. Tout n'était pas de sa faute, la famille Kuchiki portait elle aussi une part de responsabilité.

Le noble prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

-Je vais prendre des vêtements et m'habiller dans la pièce adjacente, finit-il par lâcher, espérant que tout le monde le prendrait comme une invitation implicite à dégager de la pièce pour qu'il puisse farfouiller dans ses affaires tranquille. Renji n'avait pas besoin de voir la couleur de ses sous-vêtements. Il lui passerait des habits après.

Bien évidemment, personne ne bougea.

-- -- -- --

Hisagi et Kira sortirent d'une taverne, légèrement ivres. Ne sachant trop où aller (les fangirls pouvaient être partout), ils s'étaient rendus à l'endroit prévu initialement. Et arrivés là, pas d'autre solution que consommer, n'est-ce pas? Le blond avait émis des réserves : quitte à être attaqués, autant être sobres, non? Shuuhei lui avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de s'enivrer, ce qu'ils s'étaient ensuite appliqués à faire, l'ennui et l'angoisse aidant. Les deux amis étaient donc bien entamés lorsqu'ils sortirent.

-De... de toute façon, les fangirls... On n'est pas des shi... shini... shinigami pour rien, heiiiin, Kira?

-Euh.. C'est quoi un... un shimachin? Ça a l'air costaud, bredouilla Izuru, incertain.

-C'est nouuuus!

-Ah, on est cos.. costaud, alors! conclut joyeusement le lieutenant de la troisième.

Les deux mâles s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup au milieu du chemin, ou tout du moins essayèrent, puisque Hisagi s'effondra par terre et se releva en grognant.

Au milieu du passage, un soutien-gorge rouge traînait par terre. Intrigué, Kira regarda aux alentours. Personne.

-Hé, Hisagi-san, tu vois ce que je vois par terre?

-Oui. C'est bizarre, hein?

Le sous-vêtement devait appartenir à une femme relativement mince mais plutôt bien pourvue du balconnet. Les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent devant, perplexes. Hisagi se pencha pour tenter de l'attraper, mais l'objet recula d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

-Oh, il se sauve, commenta Kira d'un ton blasé, comme s'il était normal qu'un sous-vêtement croisé dans la rue se barre en courant en les voyant.

Dans un frottement bien audible, le soutien-gorge recula de dix centimètres supplémentaires. Les deux amis décidèrent de le suivre. Après tout, un sous-vêtement féminin de cette taille était un objet sympathique.

Dix mètres plus loin, un groupe de filles soigneusement cachées rembobinait le fil de leur canne à pêche. Elles n'allaient pas réussir à se retenir de couiner pendant longtemps.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Quels crétins, marmonna Barraguan d'un ton méprisant.

Ichimaru hésitait entre rire à s'en exploser les poumons ou avoir honte de son subordonné. Tousen, lui, avait tranché la question et affichait un air désapprobateur.

-Je suis sûr que ça aurait marché avec Noitora, commenta Grimmjow, affalé dans son fauteuil qu'il venait de réintégrer après un fou-rire monumental.

-HEIN? s'énerva aussitôt le quinta, avant de s'arrêter devant les divers signes d'approbation des autres.

Aizen buvait une tasse de thé en regardant Ukitake quitter les bains avec précipitation. Avec un peu de chance, il venait de se débarrasser de l'un des plus dangereux capitaines de Soul Society. Juushirô ne devrait pas en quitter son lit avant deux mois – et le traitre comptait bien attaquer avant.

-Renji n'a pas l'air ravi, remarqua Gin avec un sourire plus grand que jamais. On dirait qu'il n'ose même pas utiliser les draps pour se cacher.

La caméra qui s'occupait des deux vices-capitaines fit un zoom sur les pêcheuses de bishô.

-Et si on déguisait Kira en fille sexy pour que Shuuhei l'embrasse? suggéra l'une d'elle qui en bavait d'avance. En infirmière, par exemple?

Ichimaru retomba de son fauteuil en imaginant son vice-capitaine en infirmière. Sôsuke songea que si ce n'était pas lui qui avait organisé cette invasion, il soupçonnerait un complot de Soul Society pour les occuper (ou les faire mourir de rire) alors qu'ils lançaient une attaque massive.

* * *

Voilà! c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop décevant.


	13. De nouveaux espoirs

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre... En tout cas moins que la dernière fois XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour ma part il me tarde de terminer cette fic. J'ai un peu de mal avec elle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

Merci à **Mayuu**, **Freak** (haha, les femmes shinigami reviennent dans ce chapitre ^^!), et **kuchikirukia **(je ne connais pas City Hunter, mais je vais jeter un oeil sur le résumé ^^. En tout cas, je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire!) pour leur review!

* * *

Ukitake perdait du terrain sur ses poursuivantes. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très pratique de courir en tenant à deux mains une serviette qui semblait n'avoir pour seule ambition dans la vie que de glisser et de découvrir ce qu'elle tenait caché.

-KYYYAAAAAAA!!! s'égosillaient ses poursuivantes.

Comment pouvaient-elles aller aussi vite? Rien qu'à la force des jambes, elles allaient aussi vite que son shumpo! Le malade nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Mayuri si par hasard quelques uns de ses produits dopants n'avaient pas disparu. Le scientifique avait beau dire que les performances surhumaines étaient dues à leur motivation et aux hormones naturelles, le capitaine était sûr qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Il hésita un instant à lâcher la serviette pour aller plus vite. Non, il ne fallait pas. Elles avaient l'air d'être capable de passer le mur du son si elles le voyaient nu. Pas lui.

A Las Noche, Szayel cachait difficilement sa mauvaise humeur en voyant sa Némésis brune sur le point d'avoir sa proie.

-Capitaine! Capitaine Ukitake! Tenez bon! Nous arrivons!

Les braillements de ses deux vice-capitaines semblèrent au fugitif comme le chant des anges qui marque l'entrée du paradis -ou la fin de l'enfer.

-Hystériques comment osez-vous vous en prendre au capitaine Ukitake! hurla Kyone en sautant sur une des fangirls.

Sentarô fit de même sur une autre. La brune en chef les esquiva tous les deux et fonça vers sa victime qui avait encore ralenti, fatiguée.

-Ukitake-sama! Attendez-moi et MARRIONS NOUS!

-Au secours! pensa le « fiancé », n'ayant plus la force de crier.

Le scientifique arrancar faisait la grimace. Grimmjow ricana, en partie à la vue de la tête de l'espada aux cheveux roses, en partie pour le spectacle qu'offrait Juushirô. Un futur perdant, une menace de moins pour le camp d'Aizen. Mais aussi un combat de moins qui aurait pu se révéler intéressant.

-Ah, on va voir Ukitake à poil! s'exclama Gin d'un ton intéressé, sans qu'on sache ce qui l'intéressait _vraiment_.

Le malade était dans une impasse. Il toucha le mur avec ses mains, espérant rêver ou le voir s'évaporer. Mais non. Il était bien coincé avec une fille en chaleur du côté de la sortie.

-Ukitake-sama, murmura-t-elle d'un ton exalté, sa coiffe d'infirmière de travers accentuant son air de folle furieuse.

L'amour était-il de la folie furieuse? Grande question philosophique, se dit le malade. Une autre fois, peut-être.

La fille leva une serviette qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Prends celle-là, elle est plus grande! Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. Je t'aime.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et le capitaine un pas en arrière. Il était coincé.

-Embrasse moi, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant encore de l'autre qui constatait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore passer au travers des murs.

-- -- -- -- --

Les arrancars souriaient tous, attendant que la prédatrice achève sa victime, quelque chose du genre une mort par étouffement à cause d'un trop-plein d'affection. Szayel serra les poings, furieux. Il avait envie d'ouvrir un passage pour filer à Soul Society et étriper la furie. Mais il était sûr qu'Aizen ne voudrait pas. De son côté, le maître de Las Noche était partagé entre le plaisir de voir Juushirô souffrir et l'agacement que ce soit cette fille qui l'avait attaqué impunément qui y prenne plaisir.

-- -- -- -- --

Elle saisit doucement le visage d'Ukitake, les yeux brillants. Elle croyait rêver. Quel moment romantique...

-Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue, capitaine Ukitake, intervint la voix gouailleuse de Soi Fon, tuant dans l'œuf toute idée de romantisme.

Le visage du malade passa de l'horreur absolue à l'incrédulité. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir sur le mur la capitaine des services secrets.

-Toi! s'étrangla-t-il, mi-fou de joie mi-gêné (pourquoi, au grand pourquoi était-elle là et non pas un autre capitaine -n'importe qui sauf Mayuri).

Soi Fon eut un sourire moqueur et tira de sa manche un appareil photo.

-Cheese! fit-elle en immortalisant le visage ahuri de Juushiro et l'air furieux de la fangirl.

Ils étaient toujours enlacés.

-Lâche cette serviette, maintenant, ordonna la capitaine avec une grimace sadique.

-Dis donc la planche à pain, tu ne crois pas que tu t'incrustes? cracha la brune, furieuse.

-- -- -- -- --

Dans le Hueco Mondo, un certain scientifique avait cessé de respirer. Qu'allait-il se passer?

-- -- -- -- --

La capitaine des services secrets baissa l'appareil photo et fusilla du regard la brune.

-Je m'occuperais de toi après les photos, répondit-elle avant de viser une nouvelle fois les deux « amants ».La fille lui brailla des insultes.

-Capitaine Soi Fon, ne croyez-vous pas que la santé passe avant toute chose, y compris l'association des femmes shinigamis? intervint la douce voix de la chef de la quatrième division.

-Euh... ok, capitula la fangirl attitrée de Yoruichi.

Elle prit une dernière photo d'Ukitake avec la serviette en train de glisser et rangea son appareil.

-Et elle a dit quoi l'idiote en bas? interrogea-t-elle avant de foncer sur la fille d'un shumpô.

-Ukitake est à moi, sale lèche-botte de Yoruichi!

Un rude bataille s'engagea, laissant le malade bouche ouverte, la serviette autour de la taille commençant à glisser doucement. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose tomber sur ses épaules.

-Capitaine Ukitake, vous allez attraper froid, fit gentiment Unohana en posant son manteau sur le dos de l'autre.

Que dirait Sunshui, roi de la galanterie s'il apprenait qu'une femme avait retiré son manteau pour le mettre sur ses épaules et le raccompagner chez lui?

-Merci, capitaine Unohana, répondit-il en souriant à sa sauveuse.

A côté, la fangirl faisait onduler la serviette comme un toréador, esquivant l'attaque de la capitaine et essayant de lui coller le tissu sur la tête. Une minute de lutte s'ensuivit, durant laquelle Ichimaru lança des regards réguliers à l'espada aux cheveux roses : ce dernier n'avait toujours pas recommencé à respirer depuis l'apparition de Soi Fon.

Puis la brunette mit la fangirl au tapis, assommée. A Las Noche, Aizen dissimula un sourire tandis que Szayel respirait enfin et se retenait tant bien que mal d'entamer une danse de victoire. Angélique, au tapis! La chef du groupe Sab était tombée sur un os! Ou plutôt sur une planche à pain.

Ukitake sourit, rassuré.

-Tch. Ça n'aurait pas été une idiote elle aurait pu faire une bonne recrue pour nous, grommela Soi Fon en enlevant la seringue qui s'était emmêlée dans l'une de ses tresses lors du combat. Szayel serra les points en reconnaissant son propre matériel.

-Euh, fit Ukitake, peu rassuré à la perspective que le gotei treize compte ce genre de dingues dans ses rangs.

-Rentrons à la treizième division, ordonna Unohana, attentive à la santé de son plus fidèle patient. Vous pourrez vous y changer.

-Mais... Il y en a d'autres! protesta le malade, ne voyant pas la solide Retsu lutter contre une quinzaine de filles à la fois.

-Ça ira, répondit-elle en souriant. Il faut juste raisonner ces jeunes filles qui s'emportent quelque peu.

Juushirô n'osa plus rien répondre. A Las Noche, on observa aussi une minute de silence, non pas en guise d'hommage pour la perdante mais de stupeur et de respect.

-Aizen-sama, serait-il possible d'avoir cette femme dans notre camp? demanda la voix morne d'Ulquiorra. Elle pourrait se révéler utile.

La capitaine était un pare-fangirl efficace et sans crainte, visiblement.

-Non, Ulquiorra. Elle est fidèle au Seiretei et le restera. C'est une ennemie dangereuse, en dehors de son don pour maîtriser les hystériques, lui répliqua calmement le maître de Las Noche.

Grimmjow jeta un œil sur les autres. Le sourire d'Ichimaru avait perdu un bon centimètre, et celui d'Aizen semblait pensif. Tousen, lui, était neutre, comme à son habitude. Le sexta essaya d'imaginer de nouveau Aizen et Unohana en couple, sans savoir que le maître de Las Noche faisait de même de son côté. L'espada eut un bref instant la vision de la femme en train de soigner ses blessures, le sermonnant gentiment alors que lui-même était terrorisé pour une raison inconnue. Avec Tousen souriant d'un air satisfait en arrière plan.

Sôsuke, lui, imaginait les changements radicaux à Las Noche si jamais Unohana devenait sa fiancée. Ichimaru ferait la tête, voire le trahirait. L'infirmerie subirait sans doute des changements radicaux, au point que le plupart des arrancars préfèreraient arrêter de se battre (ou mourir sur place) plutôt que d'y aller pour expliquer à l'infirmière qu'ils « avaient voulu s'amuser gentiment entre collègues, héhé ». Et surtout, comment travailler tard le soir sans qu'elle surgisse dans son dos « Sôsuke-kun, il est bien tard pour une tasse de thé. Ne mettez pas votre santé en danger inutilement et reprenez votre travail demain. »

Un cauchemar.

-- -- -- -- --

-Euh, au fait, il y a Kenpachi qui lutte contre des filles dans les bains, marmonna Juushirô en montrant l'endroit d'où il venait de s'échapper. Et il perd.

-J'y vais, décida Soi Fon, se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers les bains pour hommes, vérifiant au passage que l'appareil photo dans sa manche était opérationnel.

Ukitake déglutit. Il allait retourner auprès des folles, avec pour seul rempart pour le protéger la capitaine de la quatrième division (et une serviette). Est-ce que cela suffirait?

-- -- -- -- --

Du côté de Kira et Hisagi, la pêche à la ligne continuait. C'était un soutien-gorge taquin, visiblement. Il s'éloignait lentement, restant juste assez loin pour être hors de portée des deux ivrognes. Et quand il voyait qu'ils étaient à la traîne, le vêtement les attendait patiemment. L'objet joueur entra tranquillement dans une impasse, les deux shinigamis toujours collés à ses bretelles. Le piège se referma.

Sans que la paire d'amis s'en rende compte, quatre filles dégringolèrent du toit où elles étaient cachées et se postèrent pour bloquer la sortie. Il n'y avait plus besoin de se retenir maintenant.

-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!

Les gradés du gotei treize sursautèrent violemment, dégrisés d'un seul coup. Une seule créature au monde poussait un pareil cri. Tel le tigre dont le rugissement affole immédiatement l'instinct humain, le hurlement de la fangirl faisait passer n'importe quel mâle en mode « survie ». Certaines rumeurs racontent même que leur cri aurait réussi à réveiller un homme dans le coma depuis dix ans, le faisant sauter du lit et s'échapper en courant, hurlant à la vue de l'infirmière qui tenait le microphone.

-Un piège, Hisagi-san, c'est un piège! cria Izuru.

Shuuhei jura, lui aussi parfaitement réveillé.

-Kira-kuuuuuuuuuun! T'es trop mignoooooooooooonn!!

-Hisagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-T'es trop sexyyyyyy!

-On est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, commenta d'un ton stressé le lieutenant de la neuvième division.

A Las Noche un certain albinos hocha la tête, son sourire plus grand que jamais. Les deux victimes se préparèrent à défendre chèrement leur peau.

-- -- -- -- --

Soi Fon entra dans les bains pour homme par la porte, espérant ne pas croiser en chemin quelque gros lourd qui lui ferait aimablement remarquer qu'elle s'était trompée d'endroit. Ou alors qu'elle était à la bonne place pour se rincer l'œil. Si jamais cette dernière remarque était prononcée, ce serait sans doute la dernière que son propriétaire dirait. La capitaine n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'humour, et cette quantité déjà réduite était inversement proportionnelle à la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea vers les bassins, aux aguets. Pour maîtriser Kenpachi, les filles devaient être soit très fortes, soit nombreuses. Et pour avoir envie de le maîtriser, elles devaient être sacrément allumées. La prudence était de rigueur.

Les gloussements commencèrent à se faire entendre, mêlés à des grognements d'effort sans doute dus à une énième tentative de l'homme pour se libérer. Elle prit une inspiration profonde, prête à faire face au danger et à sortir l'appareil photo. Puis elle entra.

Bien qu'elle s'attendait à tout, le spectacle de Kenpachi en dessous d'une nuée de filles la prit de court. La brune resta plantée là une bonne seconde avant de réagir. Il fallait prendre une photo. Ou plutôt deux, trois voire une dizaine. L'association des femmes shinigamis paierait cher pour ces clichés.

Les filles ne s'aperçurent pas qu'elles étaient immortalisées par la capitaine. Trop occupées avec leur victime qui peinait à respirer -tu parles d'un combat, c'est d'un chiant!- elles laissèrent à la chef des services secrets le temps de prendre tous les clichés qu'elle voulait. Il faut dire qu'entre les gloussements et les cris, le déclic de l'appareil photo paraissait presque inaudible.

Son devoir de journaliste étant accompli, Soi Fon se prépara à faire celui de capitaine. Elle regarda Kenpachi qui la fusillait du regard, ayant suivi toute le séance photo sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. La brunette sourit. Zaraki, c'était du solide. Pas la peine de se retenir.

-Hadô no 31 : shakahô!

La boule de feu rouge s'écrasa sur le tas de filles, libérant le capitaine en dessous. Ce dernier se débarrassa des fangirls qui s'accrochaient encore à lui tandis que Soi Fon dégommait celles qui l'attaquaient. Quinze petites secondes de lutte plus tard, Kenpachi était définitivement libre.

-C'est pas trop tôt, grogna-t-il.

-Un capitaine du gotei treize n'est pas censé se faire battre aussi lamentablement, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

-Pff. On voit que ce n'est pas après toi qu'elles en avaient, marmonna Zaraki avant de prendre son élan et de sortir de l'eau.

Soi Fon rougit, et son doigt se crispa involontairement sur le déclencheur de l'appareil. Elle allait avoir une photo sans doute floue et mal cadrée de Kenpachi nu.

-Hé! lança-t-elle, furieuse et gênée. Tu pourrais attendre que je sois partie!

-Et bien, casse toi. A moins que t'aies envie de prendre d'autres photos? Ce sont les bains pour hommes ici.

La petite capitaine vira cramoisi et tourna les talons sans un mot. De toute façon, les photos qu'elle pourrait prendre n'auraient quasiment aucun intérêt. Impubliables, selon Nanao, et Matsumoto (principale intéressée par les photos « public averti ») n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui proposer. Soi Fon devint encore plus rouge si possible : tout était vraiment proportionnel chez Zaraki, y compris sa muflerie.

Elle partit rejoindre Unohana et Ukitake à la treizième division.

-- -- -- -- --

Hisagi et Kira paniquèrent un bref instant, puis dégainèrent. Cela ne sembla pas décourager leurs adversaires qui sortirent diverses armes : caméras, appareils photos, et même un filet et des cordes.

Qu'allaient-elles leur faire? Les fangirls se rapprochaient en gloussant, toujours plus près, souriantes et indifférentes devant les épées dégainées. Quand on aime, on peut bien tolérer quelques coupures.

Shuuhei hésitait à libérer son zampakutô. Après tout, leurs adversaires étaient des filles bien intentionnées, à la base. Dingues, certes. Mais serait-ce juste d'utiliser une arme qui n'était faite que pour tuer, alors qu'il fallait juste les neutraliser?

Izuru n'avait pas ces scrupules.

-Lève la tête, Wabisuke! brailla-t-il.

Et le miracle eut lieu. Leurs adversaires eurent un mouvement de recul et semblèrent inquiètes.

-Enfin une réaction normale, se dit le blond, soulagé.

Il y avait peut-être une chance de victoire.

-Euh, Kira-kun, s'il te plaît, on est sans défense, plaida une petite brune rondouillarde, surveillant attentivement les mouvements du blond.

-Hein? s'étrangla le lieutenant de la neuvième devant tant de sans-gêne.

Elles les agressaient et ils devaient en plus se laisser faire?

A Las Noche, un silence surpris s'était de nouveau installé parmi les arrancars.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? s'étonna Noitora, résumant l'opinion générale.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ^^!


	14. Le sexy d'une flaque de boue

Hello ! On peut dire que ça fait longtemps. Il faut dire que je m'éloigne peu à peu de Bleach (surtout depuis la mort d'Aizen, en fait) et que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. Toujours est-il que j'ai décidé de déterrer cette fic laissée de côté : vous pouvez remercier **Diderot** qui m'a sortie de mon gros manque d'inspiration général en me rappelant qu'elle était toujours sans fin.

Désolée pour le temps d'attente et aussi pour la présentation massacrée des premiers chapitres : un changement du site a éliminé les doubles tirets qui me servaient de séparateur de chapitre, et j'ai la flemme de tout refaire (la moitié de mes fics sont concernées).

Merci à** MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture et bonne lecture pour les autres ^^.

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri pestait. Lorsqu'il était en état de liquéfaction, il était certes à l'abri des attaques de ses adversaires (et donc des fangirls), mais il était lent. Tout terrain, mais lent.

Et pour le moment, il emmenait ses fangirls en promenade en cherchant un plan. Oui, en promenade, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il enrageait : il avait beau tenter de passer par tous les coins les plus inaccessibles possible, elles le suivaient. Il fallait dire que les rues pavées du Seiretei ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Il n'allait tout de même pas aller se jeter dans les égouts comme une vulgaire eau de lessive à causes d'humaines sans cervelles ?

Derrière, les filles le suivaient en discutant tranquillement. Elles étaient calmes, sans doute à cause du manque de sexy de la flaque transgénique qu'elles pourchassaient sans trop se presser. On était loin de la traque subie par les autres shinigamis, entre hurlements et performances surhumaines. A peine une légère excitation. Néanmoins, elles attendaient toutes avec impatience le moment où le capitaine se régénérerait.

– C'est un pur bishô, sans maquillage, affirma une petite blonde avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

– Attention, il tourne à droite, prévint une autre en voyant l'espèce de boue verte glisser à 90 degrés dans une autre rue.

Elles accélérèrent le pas pour rester à deux mètres de leur cible, s'amusant des réactions de surprise des gens rencontrés en chemin. Mayuri ne devait pas souvent offrir le « Liquid Show » aux moins-que-des-cobayes-périmés qu'étaient à ses yeux 99,99999% des shinigamis.

– Oh, bonjour capitaine Mayuri, fit une voix douce en direction de la flaque qui allait glisser sur ses sandales.

– Capitaine Unohana, grinça l'interpellé, agacé de la rencontre.

La médecin était en compagnie d'Ukitake avec qui elle se dirigeait vers la treizième division. Le malade n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, mais Retsu avait été ferme : il fallait qu'il mette une tenue correcte.

– Bonjour mesdemoiselles, fit cette dernière, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

Mesdemoiselles ? Des filles ? Était-ce des fangirls ? Était-ce de _ses_ fangirls ?

– Bonjour capitaine Unohana, répondirent-elles en chœur telles des recrues bien disciplinées.

Elles avaient l'air normal. L'une d'elle lui sourit en rougissant légèrement quand il croisa son regard.

_Alerte._

– Allons, du calme ! s'exhorta-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'est pas la première fille que tu fais rougir !

_Alerte. Fangirl._

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder la capitaine de la quatrième division qui s'adressait au scientifique.

– Capitaine Mayuri, que faites vous ici ? Vous n'étiez pas censé travailler sur le problème nous concernant ?

Mais l'homme-flaque préférait se faire découper en morceaux plutôt que d'avouer ses difficultés à son ennemie de toujours.

– Des essais sont en cours, gronda-t-il. Je ne peux pas les accélérer, capitaine Unohana.

– Ah, je vois, sourit la brune. Vous prenez l'air en attendant des résultats.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs dévisageait les filles avec suspicion. Elles avaient l'air normales.

– C'est cela, grogna la flaque avec un frémissement de mécontentement.

– Si les recherches avancent, j'en suis ravie. Néanmoins, capitaine Mayuri, sous cette forme, je vois que vous prenez plutôt bien la poussière. Peut-être pourriez vous passer dans les couloirs de la quatrième division, si vous avez le temps ? Cela soulagerait les membres de ma division d'une partie de leurs tâches...

Les regards se fixèrent sur le liquide vert. En effet, les particules du sol restaient piégées dans la substance du capitaine.

– Vous et votre division pouvez aller crever en enfer ! Vous me le paierez, capitaine Unohana !

– Bonne journée à vous aussi, répliqua le médecin sans jeter un seul regard au scientifique qui contournait ses chevilles pour poursuivre son chemin.

– Bonne journée capitaine Unohana ! Bonne journée Capitaine Ukitake ! s'exclamèrent les filles avant de reprendre à leur tour leur traque.

Chacun repartit de son côté, au grand soulagement de Juushirô. Elles étaient normales. Pas des fangirls bavant et hurlant. Juste des filles normales, probablement de la douzième division.

Unohana et lui se dirigeaient vers ses quartiers. Des fangirls ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître, il en était sûr.

..oOoOo..

– Elles sont bizarres, ces filles, commenta Nnoitora, perplexe.

– Elles le veulent sans maquillage, répondit Gin avec un sourire satisfait devant les déboires du scientifique. J'ai toujours cru que Mayuri portait un masque.

Il se gratta la tête, perplexe, avant de déclarer :

– J'aurais juré qu'on n'avait pas de photo de lui dans la base de données.

– Non, en effet, confirma Aizen.

– Elles ont l'air bien calmes pour des fangirls, remarqua Ulquiorra, revenu dans la pièce après être sorti prendre l'air.

Szayel secoua la tête, agacé par la simplicité de la remarque, mais suffisamment de bonne humeur pour répondre.

– Il semblerait qu'elles le veulent sous sa forme initiale. Une masse de liquide gluante n'est pas à même de les exciter. Elles l'agresseront une fois qu'il aura repris sa forme initiale.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, observant son rival shinigami.

– Pour qu'il soit passé dans cette forme primitive de défense, il est probable qu'elles l'aient déjà attaqué. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même avec tout le maquillage qu'il met, elles sont attirées.

Laissant l'arrancar aux cheveux roses dériver sur les questions hormonales, Aizen fit un zoom sur un autre écran.

..oOoOo..

Ichigo était en très mauvaise posture. Pourtant, de très loin, ça ressemblait un peu à un fantasme masculin. Voire à un scénario de mauvais film porno.

Il avait été traqué par une dizaine de filles qui désiraient son corps, puis coincé dans une impasse. Et plus ou moins consommé sur place. Un vrai fantasme, en théorie. Mais dans les faits...

Tout comme Ukitake avant lui, Kurosaki s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à travers les murs, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Et, plaqué contre la pierre grise, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir planté là Byakuya : l'autre aurait pu être sacrifiable. Et en parlant de sacrifices, s'il avait été dans le monde réel... Il aurait laissé son corps à Kon. Peut-être que la mod soul aurait pris plaisir à être tripoté par une nuée de filles en rut.

Laissant là ses regrets, il se prépara à défendre chèrement sa peau. Ses adversaires avaient une lueur suffisamment démente dans le regard pour faire passer Grimmjow pour un gentil hippie pacifiste.

– KYYYYAA ! hurlèrent-elles lorsqu'il leva son épée.

Elles commencèrent à s'approcher. Ichigo se prépara à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Un filet surgit de nulle part pour arriver entre les mains d'une grande maigre assez déterminée. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut trop rapide pour que le rouquin puisse comprendre comment ça s'était déroulé.

En tout cas, il était actuellement maintenu de force sur le sol, Zangetsu à quelques mètres de lui entre les mains de deux filles qui le portaient comme s'il était en cristal. Le haut de son kimono n'était plus qu'un regretté souvenir, et il avait une trace de morsure au mollet.

Visiblement, le temps de libération de son bankaï était trop long. Le temps de prendre la pose et ces furies s'étaient jetées sur lui. Même pas pu prononcer le mot en entier. Vie de merde.

– KYYYYYAAA !

– Nooooon ! Laissez mes vêtements, mais ça va pas !

– KYYYA !

– A poil !

– Retirez son hakama !

– NOOOON !

Il sentit le tissu déchiré sur ses hanches !

– Alleeeeeez !

– NON ! PAS MON CALEÇON !

– SIIIII !

– NOOOON !

– Scratch.

– KYYYYYYYAAA !

Une de ses chaussettes partit, arrachée par des dents féminines. C'était son dernier vêtement avec sa ceinture de kimono pour laquelle il luttait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un liquide chaud couler sur son ventre, le faisant sursauter. L'odeur métallique du sang. Mais était-ce le sien ? Il n'osait pas vérifier. En attendant, il ne possédait plus le moindre centimètre carré de tissu sur lui.

Ses tortionnaires avaient fini de crier et le regardaient, les mains plaquées sur la bouche.

Le shinigami prit une teinte cramoisie, plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait été dans sa vie.

Et pourtant, entre Bykuya parlant de sa virginité, Yoruichi qui paradait nue, et Kon qui draguait avec son corps, il en avait vécu des situations gênantes.

– Trop sexyyyyyy ! couina une petite brune plutôt enveloppée, dérapant dans les aigus.

Elles lui sautèrent dessus.

..oOoOo..

A Las Noche, Grimmjow riait aux éclats. La fraise se faisait croquer.

– C'est mal parti pour son innocence, ricana Ichimaru. Il pourrait en profiter pour se débarrasser de son pucelage.

– Ce serait assez glauque, murmura Tousen.

D'un regard, Aizen fit taire Grimmjow qui ouvrait la bouche pour demander à l'aveugle s'il avait encore sa pureté.

..oOoOo..

Après dix minutes à se rouler dans la poussière, les filles prirent une grande décision. Elles ne pouvaient rester dehors alors que n'importe qui pouvait les interrompre et les séparer de leur homme idéal. Plus important encore, leurs complices avaient sûrement attrapé Kuchiki Byakuya et le plan initial prévoyait la libération des deux bishôs à l'unique condition que les deux couchaient ensemble en étant filmés. On leur laissait le choix de qui était au dessus et de la position, du moment qu'ils ne se cachaient pas sous la couverture.

Il fallait donc ramener Ichigo au manoir Kuchiki.

..oOoOo..

A Las Noche, Aizen riait franchement. La vidéo valait de l'or : la pire honte de la vie d'Ichigo en haute définition. Grimmjow était maintenant à genoux et se tenait les côtes par terre sans parvenir à reprendre sa respiration.

– Hahaha, non ! Mais pourquoi n'ont-elles pas fait ça à Bykuya aussi ! en pleurait de rire Gin.

Il échangea un regard avec son mentor et repartirent dans un fou-rire en imaginant le noble si à cheval sur les convenance dans la position du rouquin :

Ce dernier était en très mauvaise position les filles ayant décrété qu'il fallait le bouger sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de s'échapper, huit d'entre elles le tenaient fermement.

A raison de quatre par membre, Kurosaki était donc déplacé en mode étoile de mer, aussi nu qu'au premier jour, son intimité largement exposée à la vue des passants.

– Vous croyez qu'il osera crier à l'aide ? demanda Nnoitora en fixant le visage rouge et horrifié du shinigami remplaçant.

– Non, affirma Aizen d'un ton assuré. Ce serait presque pire.

– Qui est cette femme ? s'enquit Somarie en désignant une ombre sur le coin de l'écran.

– Il s'agit de Shihouin Yoruichi, l'ex-capitaine de la deuxième division, répondit platement Ulquiorra.

La caméra s'orienta brièvement vers elle et un rire s'éleva des hauts parleurs.

– En voilà une position, Ichigo !

– Yoruichi-san ! s'étrangla l'interpellé en devenant encore plus rouge.

– On fait de l'exhibitionnisme en charmante compagnie ? se moqua la jeune femme en faisant surgir un appareil photo entre ses mains.

– NOOOOON ! Yoruichi-san ! Débarrasse-moi de ces folles ! Aide-moi !

On entendit le cliquetis de l'appareil pour toute réponse, le visage du rouquin se décomposant au fur et à mesure que l'ex-capitaine immortalisait son anatomie.

– Allez, amuse-toi bien ! finit par lancer la brune en disparaissant avec un dernier sourire et un geste de la main amusé.

– Yoruichi-saaaaaaan ! brailla Kurosaki en voyant son seul espoir disparaître avec des preuves compromettantes.

Mais la shinigami ne réapparut pas. Les filles qui s'étaient arrêtées reprirent leur route en riant et plaisantant. Une grande blonde regretta de ne pas avoir demandé d'autographe à Yoruichi qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

..oOoOo..

Au Hueco Mondo, Grimmjow se détendit. Ichigo n'avait pas été libéré avec d'être « mangé ». De son côté, Aizen souriait, mi-figue mi-raisin. Il venait de perdre l'exclusivité de ses photos mais de l'autre côté, Yoruichi n'avait pas libéré le shinigami remplaçant. L'ex-capitaine des services secrets avait toujours été un peu trop décontractée. Savait-elle que si on laissait le lycéen trop longtemps avec ses fangirls, il avait 99% de chance d'être traumatisé et 40% de devenir gay ?

Szayel avait d'ailleurs rapporté des observations un peu étranges sur Ulquiorra qui faisait des détours pour éviter les arrancars femme (à l'exception notable de Hallibel lorsqu'elle était seule) et se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sommarie. Ils parlaient d'amour, selon les écoutes du scientifique.

..oOoOo..

Byakuya se résolut donc à prendre des vêtements devant les deux autres. Renji n'en menait pas large et se cachait sous la couverture, quant au capitaine Komamura, il semblait aussi neutre que d'habitude.

Le noble attrapa rapidement ses affaires, son masque froid et hautain bien en place sur son visage. De la dignité, même dans les pires situations. Il allait s'habiller dans la suite conjugale qui, était attenante à la sienne.

Il passa dans le couloir, prudent, puis se dirigea d'un pas souple vers une porte à une quinzaine de mètres de là. Et, encore une fois, une fois de trop, il se figea en ouvrant la porte, horrifié.

Le masque glacial avait glissé, laissant place aux sentiments que peut éprouver un noble coincé lorsqu'il découvre qu'on est en train de tourner un film pornographique dans son lit conjugal, avec comme un acteur principal un roturier rouquin et grossier.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

* * *

Voilà! Le chapitre est un peu court à mon goût, mais la suite devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines (normalement...). N'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences ^^.


	15. Dans le lit de Byakuya

Bonjour !

Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas alimenté cette fic, pourtant non terminée. Il y a eu plusieurs raisons à ça : tout d'abord, je me suis éloignée du fandom Bleach, puis j'ai été assez prise par mes études (manque de temps et d'énergie). Ça n'a pas été facile de se replonger dans la fanfiction, mais ça me manquait et les récentes reviews reçues m'ont finalement motivée (**Saemoon**, notamment ^^).

**Miss-Yaoi :** Cette fic est la suite d'une autre, _Le tour de Las Noche Nu_, qui raconte l'invasion de Las Noche par les fangirls. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^ !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En arrivant au manoir Kuchiki, les filles s'étaient rendu compte que contrairement à tous leurs espoirs, Byakuya n'avait pas été pris, et que par conséquent le tournage du film yaoi était compromis. La moitié des fangirls avait été très déçue. Les autres, ne voulant que consommer leur idole sur place, ne s'étaient pas senties très tristes. Quant à Ichigo, tout à sa terreur, il ne savait que penser de ce nouvel événement. D'un côté, coucher avec le noble faisait partie des choses pour lesquelles il était prêt à se tuer à coups de fourchette dans le but d'y échapper. De l'autre, comme il était plus que probable que ce dernier sentiment était commun avec le noble, même nus à deux dans le même lit, il ne se passerait rien.

Alors, entre deux baisers forcés, ses tortionnaires avaient avisé. Puisque Byakuya ne pouvait prendre la virginité d'Ichigo (« Mais arrêtez avec ma virginité, bordel ! »), elles allaient s'en charger, _elles_.

Mais pour ce faire, il fallait tout de même un minimum de consentement de la part de Kurosaki.

C'est ainsi que le shinigami remplaçant se retrouva à regarder d'un air atterré la cellulite qui s'agitait sous son nez dans une approximation de danse du ventre. Il était menotté au lit (d'où sortaient-elles ces menottes?) et elles avaient même déchiré des draps en corde pour le maintenir. Trois autres fangirl lui avaient fait un striptease enthousiaste. Ichigo devait reconnaître que ses ravisseuses n'étaient pas moches (pas toutes, en tout cas). Néanmoins, la lueur de crève-la-faim qu'elles avaient dans le regard aurait refroidit le plus malade des obsédés sexuels pourvu d'un minimum de bon sens. Être un objet sexuel pour une dizaine de filles voulant du sexe pouvait être un fantasme être captif de harpies déchaînées capables de s'entre-tuer juste pour avoir une rognure d'ongle ou encore pouvoir le toucher était simplement un cauchemar, la dite idole n'étant pas sûre de s'en tirer indemne (Urahara lui avait d'ailleurs raconté des histoires d'espadas émasculés et traumatisés par ces filles. Des espadas. Brrr.). Même Chizuru fuirait (quoique...). Pour finir, moins il y avait de vêtements, plus ses joues s'approchaient de la couleur et de la température de la lave en fusion. C'était indécent, bordel !

Une petite ronde lui avait fourré le nez dans son décolleté. N'eut été la bave qui dégoulinait de sa bouche pour couler dedans, Ichigo aurait trouvé les imposants attributs plutôt attirants. Mais l'odeur salée et la sensation humide et collante lui avait plutôt donné envie de vomir. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la fangirl, étant attaché aux montants ce qui semblait être le lit de Byakuya. Ce dernier détail aurait d'ailleurs suffit à lui tout seul à calmer toute ardeur envers les filles : il avait clairement en tête la réaction de l'héritier Kuchiki s'il le découvrait, et cela impliquait un honneur à venger, et lui-même incapable de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Être trucidé à poil dans le lit de Byakuya, une fin atroce et humiliante. Et il y avait fort à parier que le noble courait toujours dans le Seiretei, en toute liberté.

..oOoOo..

– _Ça_, c'est du dépucelage, ricana Grimmjow, ne perdant pas une miette de ce que la caméra diffusait, braquée sur la fenêtre de la chambre du Kuchiki.

Le visage d'Ichigo fut masqué par le corps de la fille qui se mit à lui lécher (ou était-ce mordiller?) l'oreille. Les arrancars purent voir sa main se crisper convulsivement, de douleur, d'horreur, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était chatouilleux des oreilles.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose, commenta Nnoitora, moqueur, regardant surtout une des fangirls qui était nue. Il est peut-être gay.

– C'est sûr que toi tu étais super heureux quand ces filles sont venu te chercher pour te faire perdre ton dépucelage, commenta le sexta, sarcastique, se rappelant la course folle à travers les couloirs.

Ulquiorra semblait encore plus livide que d'habitude des souvenirs horribles devait lui revenir en mémoire.

– Elles vont nous le traumatiser à vie, regretta Gin d'un ton faussement triste. Si jeune et bientôt incapable d'entrer dans un lit avec une fille...

– Il ne manquerait plus que nos adversaires aient une vie calme et équilibrée, tu ne penses pas ? souligna Aizen avec une nuance d'humour dans la voix, sous-entendant que tant qu'ils y étaient, autant traumatiser les autres au maximum.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Ulquiorra était totalement le même depuis sa dernière rencontre avec les fangirls...

..oOoOo..

Devant l'absence d'effets de leurs efforts (« Mais Ichigo, tu n'es pas _gay_, non ? » « NON JE SUIS PAS GAY ! C'EST JUSTE QUE C'EST TRES GENANT ! »), les filles s'étaient interrompue.

– Il faut aller plus loin ! affirma une grande brune.

– C'est déjà fait, rétorqua une jolie fangirl entièrement nue, faisant du même coup découvrir à Ichigo le concept du maillot brésilien.

Elle tourna sur elle-même avec grâce, telle une miss en défilé, et fit un sourire à sa victime qui ne pipa mot.

– Peut-être qu'une chorégraphie sexy, tenta l'une d'elle avec timidité.

– Un truc langoureux, avec un baiser ! approuva une blonde aux yeux verts, l'air assez déterminée.

– Alors autant faire tout de suite un porno lesbien, commenta une autre qui ressemblait un peu à Hyori mais en brune. Ça marchera mieux. Tous les mecs aiment le porno lesbien.

– Euh, ok, mais qui s'y colle ? demanda une voix, couvrant le « t'es sûre ? » septique d'une autre fille.

Il y eut un silence soudain.

– Moi je veux bien, annonça soudain une fangirl, l'envie et la timidité clairement visible sur son front. Ça ne me dérange pas.

– Euh.. D'accord. Qui d'autre ? Ne vous précipitez pas, hein.

– ...

– Sinon, je peux choisir, suggéra la volontaire.

– ...

– Toi ! Fit-elle en montrant la fangirl nue qui était aussi la plus jolie du lot.

– Je n'aime que les garçons ! protesta aussitôt cette dernière en arrêtant de recoiffer ses cheveux.

Ichigo était content qu'elle arrête de le regarder et de lui faire des clins d'œil.

– Comme tout le monde ici, non ?

– Oui, mais non ! refusa la brune, mécontente.

– Allez, faut que quelqu'un se dévoue, alors autant que l'une des deux soit contente, argumenta une petite blonde rondouillarde en la poussant dans le dos. Allez ! Tu fais ça pour Ichigo !

– Ichigo ! Couina la nudiste en jetant un autre regard énamouré à son idole.

– Bon, on y va ! s'énerva la Hyori brune.

Et c'est ainsi que deux filles se mirent à se tripoter intensément (« arrête de faire la gueule, s'il-te-plaît »). Les autres reprirent leur « choré sexy ». Une dernière se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers Ichigo, le regard intense. Elle se lécha les lèvres, obscène. Derrière elle, la grande brune bisexuelle allongea doucement sa victime sur le sol.

Et alors qu'Ichigo trouvait que sa situation avait vraiment empirée (qu'allait faire cette fille qui s'approchait?), il leva les yeux.

Croisant le regard de Byakuya, il pria le ciel pour que ce dernier ne réagisse pas trop mal, ou en tout cas, pas de manière mortelle. Les yeux du noble s'agrandirent d'horreur. Kurosaki se sentit pâlir.

Puis, Kuchiki referma la porte. Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Hein ? Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il remue un muscle. Avait-il rêvé ? Puis la porte se rouvrit, un peu moins vite qu'avant.

Le noble regarda de nouveau la scène, l'air de quelqu'un qui regarde une deuxième fois pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas rêvé, et qui n'y croit toujours pas. Une fille se mit à gémir sans qu'on sache trop si c'était par plaisir ou autre chose. Les yeux des deux mâles de la pièce se croisèrent à nouveau.

– Ohé ! Tu vas pas te barrer, quand même ? interrogèrent, incrédules, les deux billes marrons d'Ichigo devant l'hésitation de l'autre.

– Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça, même dans mes pires cauchemars, lui répondirent les iris bleu profond de l'autre. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est impossible.

– Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Aide moi ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elles me font ?

Ichigo sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur son pied, rompant le dialogue visuel. Une des filles le léchait. Il jeta un regard plus qu'affolé au noble qui, peu à peu, regagnait son masque froid. Les orbes bleues lancèrent un regard polaire au rouquin qui se recroquevilla entre ses liens. Mille promesses de morts douloureuses circulèrent silencieusement en direction d'Ichigo.

Puis un hurlement strident interrompit une nouvelle fois l'échange. Une fille bondit vers le noble, nue, la bave aux lèvres. Une lueur de peur traversa le regard de Kuchiki.

Il referma la porte avec violence, laissant la fille s'écraser dessus et retomber par terre.

– Il est làààààà !

– KYYYYYA !

– REVIENS, ENFOIRE ! hurla le shinigami remplaçant en voyant l'autre partir.

..oOoOo..

En face des deux vice-capitaines, la plupart des filles semblaient maintenant hésitantes.

– Mais si, on est sans défense, tu vois ? On n'a pas de bâtons ni rien, juste des caméras ! On n'agresse pas les gens à coup d'appareil photo, non ? rit d'un air gêné une fangirl, cachant le filet dans son dos.

Hisagi trouvait la réaction suspecte. Rien à voir avec les échos (certes, sans doute déformés) qu'il avait des fangirls. Et surtout, c'était presque comme si une partie des filles l'avaient totalement oubliées. Elles voulaient que Kira baisse Wabisuke. Pas lui.

– Et les lettres de chantage que vous nous avez envoyé ? demanda-t-il, interrompant l'argumentation mielleuse des filles.

Il y eut un silence, le temps qu'une des filles trouve une idée géniale :

– Mais c'était pas nous !

– Non ! Non !

– Nous on est juste pour l'expression de votre amour ! s'emballa l'une de fangirls qu'une autre de ses collègues fit taire d'un coup de coude désapprobateur.

Les deux shinigamis étaient perdus.

– Quel amour ? interrogea Kira, perplexe.

– _Votre_ amour ! s'emporta la fille qui avait parlé. On sait tout ! Votre attirance depuis l'épisode du hollow à l'académie, le point commun d'avoir eu le cœur brisé par votre capitaine et la consolation intime ! Mais ça doit être dur à afficher au Sereitei, donc vous le cachez ! conclut-elle les larmes aux yeux. On veut vous aider à vivre votre amour ! En échange de quelques photos, bien sûr.

..oOoOo..

– Oh. Tu avais remarqué ça entre nos deux vice-capitaines, Tousen-san ? s'enquit Gin l'air un peu perplexe.

– Non. Je pensais qu'ils étaient simplement camarades de beuverie.

– Tch ! Ces tarées inventeraient n'importe quoi, intervint Grimmjow que des histoires de coucherie entre shinigamis n'intéressaient pas.

Qu'arrivait-il à Ichigo ? Il semblait distrait ? L'arrancar pressentait la fuite du rouquin et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire totalement : c'était lui qui devait faire avaler ses dents à Kurosaki et personne d'autre. Et actuellement, le rouquin semblait parti pour avoir une partie importante de son anatomie arrachée par ces folles, ce qui pourrait affecter négativement ses performances au combat . Moins de testostérone, moins d'agressivité.

– Évidemment ! trancha joyeusement Ichimaru. De toute manière Hisagi n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir une relation durable avec tous les services qu'il rend à tout le monde pour avoir l'air serviable.

– C'est mesquin, Ichimaru, réprouva l'aveugle.

– C'est pourtant vrai.

Aizen souriait, énigmatique. Ichimaru n'avait pas vu cette photo archivée dans une base de données cachée, inaccessible même à Szayel. Cette photo où Hisagi avait confondu Kira avec une autre cliente du bar et l'embrassait passionnément. L'image comportait aussi Matsumoto qui fixait le couple avec perplexité en arrière plan. La raison du caractère secret de l'image était que le haut de l'amie de Gin s'était ouvert en grand et que ce dernier n'apprécierait sans doute pas l'existence du cliché. Et puis, ce plan de contrôle de l'association des femmes shinigami n'était pas encore au point.

..oOoOo..

On aurait affirmé aux deux vice-capitaines que la terre était carrée qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'air plus ahuris. Kira ouvrit la bouche.

– On n'est pas toutes partisanes de cette théorie, le coupa une fille d'un ton ennuyé.

– M... Mais mais, c'est n'importe quoi ! suffoqua Hisagi, le teint couleur tomate.

– Je n'ai jamais fait... ni même pensé quoique ce soit de ce genre ! l'approuva son compagnon avec force.

– Ce n'était pas un objectif à atteindre, insista la fille aux cheveux châtains qui était contre le KiraHisagi. C'est son trip à elle.

Une de leurs agresseurs bondit sur le lieutenant de la neuvième division qui parvint à la repousser. Ceci signa la fin de la trêve et les filles commencèrent à se rapprocher d'eux. Kira leva son épée et une nouvelle fois, il y eut un mouvement de recul, sauf une fille qui tenait un filet.

– Kira, ne soit pas brutal, voyons, minauda une voix dans le groupe.

Puis la lumière fut. Izuru se rappela la réaction de Matsumoto lors de leur dernier entraînement.

– Si vous approchez, je vous ferais doubler de poids, prévint-il de sa voix morne.

– C'est injuste ! brailla une grande brune qui tenait une corde.

– Ne me dit pas que... hoqueta Hisagi.

– Si.

Certaines des filles ne voulaient pas approcher, craignant pour leur poids. Les autres étaient quant à elles en état de coma cérébral, les yeux fixant le vide dans leur direction et la bave aux lèvres.

– Attends, attends, mais même si tu touches nos vêtements, hein, comment ça va faire ? Tu crois que ce serait confortable un soutien-gorge de dix kilos, hein ? s'écria la brune avec véhémence. Imagine-toi avec un slip de dix kilos ! C'est mesquin !

– Je crois que je n'en ai rien à faire, répondit Kira, sérieux comme un pape, pensant qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de se tripoter les parties avec Wabisuke pour voir ce que ça faisait.

– Moi non plus ! hurla une silhouette sur la gauche qui sauta sur les deux amis.

Hisagi la repoussa d'un coup de sabre, l'envoyant contre une poubelle.

– Kira ! On charge ! cria-t-il en voyant que les autres hésitaient toujours à attaquer. Kazeshini !

Pour le coup, deux lames seraient plus pratiques qu'une seule pour sauvegarder sa dignité. Il arracha avec les dents son bracelet droit (geste qui arracha des soupirs aux fangirls) et le lança dans la masse. Le regard vide d'une fangirl s'alluma en voyant son idole approcher : consommation !

L'explosion fit un trou dans les rangs des filles. Profitant de la fumée et de la confusion, les deux vice-capitaines foncèrent. A Las Noche, ceux qui suivaient l'altercation retinrent leur souffle : allaient-ils réussir ?

..oOoOo..

Kyoraku et Hitsugaya attendaient sur le toit que les shinigamis se chargent de trouver et de neutraliser les filles présentes dans l'ancienne chambre de Tousen. Les hommes de la neuvième ne semblaient pas trop avoir de soucis avec les filles. Étant une division axée sur la sécurité, cela n'était pas trop étonnant. Et la présence opportune de vaporisateurs de gaz soporifique faisait des miracles. Une partie des filles avaient été endormies dans la pièce, mais quelques unes avaient résisté et se battaient maintenant avec les soldats.

– Hum, on devrait peut-être aider, commenta Shunsui en observant une furie qui était suffisamment enragée pour mordre les orteils d'un des hommes.

– O... Oui. Elles sont beaucoup moins nombreuses, maintenant, approuva le jeune capitaine, essayant de chasser de sa tête une certaine demande en mariage.

Ils descendirent de leur perchoir avant de réaliser leur erreur.

-HIIITSSUU ! KYORAKU ! vociférèrent aussitôt trois des cinq filles restantes, confirmant à Tôshirô que les fangirls pouvaient avoir plusieurs proies.

La furie mordeuse parvint aussitôt à repousser ses assaillants, galvanisée. Un homme réussit à l'attraper par la jambe avant qu'elle n'atteigne Hitsugaya, la plaquant au sol.

– A MOIII ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix possessive, tendant la main vers le plus jeune gradé du Seiretei.

D'autres soldats se joignirent au premier pour l'empêcher d'agresser l'adolescent et tirèrent sur ses jambes. Elle résista, se cramponnant au sol sans lâcher du regard sa cible. Les deux capitaines ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant les profonds sillons laissés dans la terre par ses ongles. Une autre parvint à s'échapper pour sauter sur Sunshui qui l'assomma d'un coup de point.

– On ne devrait pas à avoir à frapper une femme, soupira-t-il, mortifié.

– Ce n'est plus une femme, c'est un monstre, faillit répondre son collègue en regardant une autre fille qui poussait des hurlements suraigus et inarticulés en le regardant. « Yaoi » ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hum. On passe à la troisième division ? suggéra le shinigami aux cheveux argentés, voyant qu'ils motivaient la dernière résistante.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent Hisagi et Kira, en tournant dans une ruelle pour rejoindre la route principale qui menait à la division voulue. Même si Hitsugaya comme Kyoraku aurait préféré de loin une rencontre différente.

Les deux capitaines allaient sortir de l'allée lorsque Kyoraku s'immobilisa, imité par son collègue. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un son étrange venant de l'autre rue, comme un frottement métallique sur le pavé. Le son que l'on obtiendrait si l'on traînait à toute vitesse un sac métallique sur le pavé, ou encore une bonne cinquantaine de chaînes d'acier. L'étrange murmure s'accompagnait d'une sorte de râle.

La source du bruit passa en bourrasque devant eux. Il s'agissait d'Hisagi emprisonné sous un filet avec des poids. Kazeshini érigé en piquets de tente pour ne pas marcher sur les bords de sa prison, le vice-capitaine courait, les poids du filet tressautant sur les pavés dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Le poids du piège aurait dû normalement le clouer au sol mais motivé par ses poursuivantes (et peut-être aussi par l'engin violet oblong que brandissait l'une d'elle), il courait dans l'espoir de sauver sa dignité. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, surtout si les filles le rattrapaient.

Deux mètres derrière lui, Kira était mieux lotis : après tout, il ne lui manquait que l'intégralité du côté droit de son kimono, et son caleçon (rayé blanc et bleu) était encore en place.

Puis les deux capitaines virent passer la quinzaine de filles qui poursuivaient les deux hommes, armées de divers objets, dont des appareils photos.

– Kira ! Hisagi ! Attendez-nous ! REVENEZ !

– On vous veut du bien ! ajouta la fille qui tenait l'objet violet.

Le nuage de poussière soulevé par leur passage retomba.

– Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, déclara Kyoraku, sortant de sa torpeur.

– ... Oui.

..oOoOo..

– Ça doit pas être confortable, un slip de dix kilos, remarqua Ichimaru, pensif. Et ça doit glisser.


	16. Très chère Unohana

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite de la fic, je n'ai pas oublié ! J'ai été ralentie par un léger soucis informatique, mais je n'ai rien perdu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, en tout cas !

**Celeste31** : Merci pour ta review:) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses de review.

* * *

De son côté, Ukitake n'en menait pas vraiment large. Certes, il avait échappé aux filles, et certes, avec un peu de chance il ne serait pas malade, le temps s'étant beaucoup réchauffé. Mais en attendant, il traversait tout le Seiretei vers sa division avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de la hanche et un manteau (même pas le sien) sur les épaules. Il avait conscience que dans cette tenue, pour certaines personnes, il était comme une tranche de viande saignante pour des loups affamés. Et il craignait que la courageuse capitaine Unohana ne suffise pas à modérer les ardeurs de la meute hystérique vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Quant à essayer de faire changer d'avis la médecin, impossible ! Pour elle les fangirls ne semblaient être qu'une bandes d'adolescentes un peu fofolles. Et une vingtaine de gardes du corps était donc une mesure bien trop stricte pour calmer une poignée de jeunes filles en fleur.

Un garde de la treizième division s'arrêta brutalement et se frotta les yeux avant de repartir vers la quatrième division en vérifiant s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Avoir une vision de son capitaine à moitié nu n'était pas vraiment un signe de bonne santé physique et mentale. Et avoir des visions d'homme nu plutôt que de Matsumoto n'était peut-être pas non plus un indice d'hétérosexualité.

Laissant le garde à ses questions sur son orientation sexuelle, ils arrivèrent devant la porte la division semblait vide. Ukitake flairait le piège : elles ne pouvaient pas être toutes parties et Shunsui ne pouvait pas les avoir toutes attirées. Pourtant, la médecin en chef entra tranquillement et se dirigea vers les appartements de son collègue. A Las Noche, les arrancars qui suivaient leur progression retenaient leur souffle : une petite quinzaine de filles étaient cachées dans les bâtiments.

.oOoOo.

Byakuya était face à un dilemme et il avait deux secondes pour le résoudre. Ses vêtements étaient dans la pièce dont il venait de fermer la porte. S'il allait chercher de l'aide, il montrerait à une personne non noble (voire deux !) quelque chose de déshonorant pour la famille Kuchiki. Et une sex-party dans son lit conjugal n'était pas quelque chose de précisément glorieux. Une fille s'écrasa contre la porte fermée et un hurlement collégial retentit dans la pièce fermée, mettant à vif les nerfs ainsi que les oreilles du noble.

Tout bien réfléchi, il allait chercher de l'aide. Et puis, ce court répit permettrait peut-être à Ichigo de se couvrir – ou de se faire seppuku, ce qui serait mieux.

Il s'éloigna de la porte pour rejoindre Komamura lequel, n'étant pas sourd, avait entendu les cris aigus et venait à l'aide. Renji était resté dans la chambre, n'étant peut-être pas partant pour combattre nu, ou plutôt le connaissant, pas devant son capitaine. Et peut-être pas non plus devant une horde de filles en chaleur.

La porte explosa sous la pression des filles qui jaillirent dans le couloir telles des furies.

– BYAKUYYAA !

Komamura renvoya une fille contre le mur avec violence avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

– Bankai, lâcha calmement le capitaine de la sixième division en lâchant son épée.

Comme prévu, il se fit aussitôt submerger par cinq filles qui n'attendait qu'une ouverture. Une bouche se colla aussitôt contre la sienne, tentant d'y passer la langue. Byakuya concentra son esprit sur Hisana, l'honneur des Kuchiki, ainsi que son bankai qui se formait. Il fallait qu'il résiste à cette torture mentale : hurler sa rage et son dégoût comme un possédé était indigne de son statut.

Les milliers de fleurs de cerisier surgirent dans tous les sens, réduisant la visibilité et semant le chaos. Un concert de cris et de coups emplissait le couloir. Le capitaine Kuchiki put enfin respirer, débarrassé de son poulpe féminin.

– Aaah ! Il m'a coupé les cheveux ! hurla une voix désespérée.

– AAAAAïïïe ! J'ai pas de vêtements, moi !

– Byakuya, épouse-moi !

– Capitaine Kuchiki, faites attention avec vos lames, intervint Komamura qui venait de voir l'une de ses moustaches coupée net.

Puis le silence revint progressivement. Byakuya constata que les vêtements qu'il avait amené avaient été détruits, mais que l'unique habit qui lui restait (le manteau de Kyoraku) cachait encore l'essentiel. S'assurant qu'il ne restait aucune fille dans sa chambre conjugal, il entra promptement dedans. Personne, y compris dans les placards. Il se pencha par la fenêtre sans découvrir de buisson écrasé ni une quelconque trace de chute. Il soupira intérieurement.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Kurosaki Ichigo était bien dans son lit il y a encore trois minutes, et avait visiblement profité de la bagarre pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs. Voilà qui était parfait : un roturier humain en train de faire du nudisme dans son manoir sans savoir où il allait. Et il ne pouvait même pas envoyer qui que ce soit pour l'en éjecter.

En fait, Ichigo se dirigeait vers la première salle où il avait été « emprisonné » : les filles avaient ramené des vêtements sur place, il s'en rappelait bien. Par contre, où était la salle, ça...

Dix minutes plus tard, Byakuya (enfin habillé) ainsi que Komamura constataient que Renji avait disparu.

Ce qui faisait deux roturiers nudistes dans le manoir Kuchiki.

..oOoOo..

Du côté de Mayuri, une fille avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à tremper un orteil dans la flaque qu'elle suivait.

– Hi! Il est tout froid!

Voyant que son pied était intact (pas d'apparition de tentacule, pas de décomposition avancée de l'organe), et s'ennuyant un peu (courir après une flaque de boue était guère passionnant pour qui que ce soit), elle se prit à sauter dedans.

..oOoOo..

– Mais elles font quoi ? demanda Noitora d'un ton ahuri en voyant d'autres filles commencer à bondir à leur tour dans le liquide noirâtre et à s'éclabousser avec.

– Attention, il se sauve ! s'écria une voix aiguë, amusée, qui leur parvint des enceintes.

Des rires suivirent. Deux filles restèrent sur place, regardant le scientifique descendre le long de leurs chevilles tel une vague refluant vers le large.

– Hé ! On est même pas mouillées ! s'émerveilla l'une d'elles.

Szayel nota l'observation avec intérêt. Mais déjà, une autre fille faisait une autre expérience.

Elle tenta de saisir du liquide dans ses mains, difficilement, et arriva à une conclusion scientifique toute personnelle :

– Vous pensez que je tiens sa b*te ? Il a ralenti.

Tôsen fronça les sourcil en constatant que Wonderwyce semblait écouter avec attention. Ce n'était pas comme si l'enfant avait beaucoup de vocabulaire (« Aoh » pouvait-il être considéré comme un mot?) mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'exposer à des grossièretés.

Des cris de surprise et d'excitation retentirent lorsque le liquide bondit des mains en coupole pour revenir dans la flaque principale.

Mayuri était donc sécable mais n'aimait pas l'être, constata le scientifique arrancar, poursuivant son analyse. Tout compte fait, ces oies décérébrées pouvaient être utiles.

– TROP BIEN ! beugla une fille, faisant sursauter les arrancars les plus proches des enceintes. Il faut qu'on trouve un seau !

Les yeux d'une brune s'allumèrent d'une lueur signifiant « mais pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé avant ? ».

– Si elles arrivent à le séparer en deux, elles pourraient peut-être l'obliger à le suivre, commenta Szayel en comptant les faiblesses de la forme liquide de Mayuri.

Les filles faisaient maintenant un concours de celle qui ferait sauter le plus loin son morceau de flaque. Aizen se resservit du thé en souriant, et l'aveugle renonça à faire sortir Wonderwyce. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup s'amuser, malgré tout.

Une caméra zooma sur les filles qui attendaient Ukitake et Unohana.

..oOoOo..

– Ukitake ! couina une fille d'une petite voix. Il est... Il est tellement... Miam !

– A moitié nu ! rajouta une autre, rêveuse.

– Aaaah ! soupirèrent-elles en chœur.

– Mais il y a Unohana, geignit un petite brune un peu ronde.

Un autre soupir général suivit. La médecin était terrifiante, elles ne savaient comment. Une douceur terrifiante, certes douce, mais terrifiante avant tout.

– Mais il est tellement sexy comme ça ! se plaignit une autre, au bord des larmes en regardant le capitaine qui s'avançait, hésitant, le manteau de sa collègue sur les épaules et visiblement pas grand-chose en dessous.

– Unohana ! gronda la première fille, une mince aux cheveux sombres.

– Shhhht ! Elle va nous entendre !

– Comment ose-t-elle s'opposer à notre amour ? reprit l'autre dans une voix de gorge presque animale.

– Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! s'inquiéta une grande fille aux cheveux coupés courts, la regardant avec inquiétude.

– Il est si beau ! Si... si... sexy ! Si... désirable.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa veste de shinigami, qui était une taille trop grande pour elle. D'autres filles se tournèrent vers elle en entendant la supplique.

– Ukitake-sama ! Ukitake-sama ! chuchota la fangirl d'une voix sourde.

Autour d'elle, ses collègues commençaient à s'inquiéter. Elles étaient toutes déçues de la présence d'Unohana, mais elles n'avaient pas de matériel pour tenter une attaque et de toute manière la médecin en chef était trop effrayante. Mais le comportement de leur collègue semblait un brin trop vindicatif pour la situation actuelle.

– Calme-toi ! Unohana est là et elle a réussi à repousser les filles qui se sont attaquées à Hanatarou à elle toute seule ! On n'est pas de taille ! Arrête !

– Ukitake-sama ! Ukitake-sama ! murmura la fille aux yeux sombres d'une voix de plus en plus hystérique

– Calme-toi ! ordonna une grande aux formes pulpeuses qui semblait avoir un peu d'ascendant sur le groupe. On ne peut pas ! Unohana est là !

– Unohana ! se remit à grogner la fille.

– Oui ! approuva la chef en secouant ses cheveux châtains, espérant la calmer. Unohana !

– Unohanaaaa ! répéta l'autre, comme possédée.

– ...

– Grrrr !

– ... Je sais pas vous, mais elle commence à me faire flipper, intervint une autre fille, interrompant son observation des deux shinigamis, lesquels étaient entrés dans la division et se dirigeaient vers un autre bâtiment.

– Rrrrrrrrrrrr ! Unohana !

Toutes fixèrent un regard inquiet, perplexe ou encore affolé à leur consœur dont l'explosion semblait imminente. Le visage rouge et les yeux fous, elle bavait en montrant les dents.

– RRRRRRRRR !

Les fangirls sursautèrent devant la rage exprimée.

– Euh, ça va ? tenta timidement une assaillante plus courageuse que les autres.

– UNO-HANA ! RAAAAH !

La furie défonça la porte, prenant par surprise toutes les autres filles, et fonça vers son adversaire. Elle ne voyait plus Ukitake, uniquement l'obstacle que représentaient la femme.

– RRRRRRRR !

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent. Le visage du malade prit la couleur de ses cheveux. Unohana eut l'air surprise, eut un imperceptible mouvement de sourcil et se plaça en protection devant son collègue.

– Jeune fille, commença-t-elle, avant de remarquer que l'assaillante ressemblait plus à un chien enragé qu'à une adolescente timide.

Quelles recherches étranges Mayuri avait-il encore testé sur les membres de sa division ?

– GRAH !

La brune bondit en direction de sa gorge. Retsu esquiva sur le côté. Les mains de la fille s'agrippèrent au col de son kimono, et ses dents labourèrent son épaule, arrachant le tissu. La fangirl lui mit un coup de poing qui atteignit la base du cou de la capitaine avant de recevoir à son tour un coup de coude dans le ventre qui la renvoya par terre à quelques mètres. L'attaquante se releva aussitôt.

– Unohana-san !

La manche gauche de la capitaine fut déchirée, les ongles de l'assaillante parvenant à griffer la main.

Dans les bâtiments, quelqu'un prit une décision :

– On l'aide !

..oOoOo..

Aizen et Ichimaru eurent un sourire satisfait en voyant un flot de fangirl courir aider leur collègue en mode berserk. Unohana n'avait pas son zampakutô, ce qui promettait une lutte plus difficile et une vision assez globale des capacités de combat de la shinigami.

– On dirait un chien, commenta Hallibel, philosophant intérieurement sur les effets des hormones féminines et leurs conséquences sur le féminisme en général.

La brune, imprévisible, réussit une nouvelle fois à agripper au kimono de la médecin, bientôt rejointe par trois autres.

– Tout va bien, Ichimaru ? interrogea Tousen qui entendait la respiration de son collègue devenir basse et anarchique.

– Elles sont bien parties, répondit Gin d'une voix sourde, altérée par l'excitation. Va-t-on pouvoir ajouter une photo de la terrible Unohana Retsu sans ses vêtements à notre collection ?

– ... Je n'arrive pas à juger si elle est séduisante au point de te mettre dans des états pareils, si tu es simplement un pervers ou encore si tu as très mal digéré tes séjours à la quatrième division, murmura l'aveugle, réprobateur.

Aizen sourit, penchant personnellement pour la dernière option. Notamment cette fois où Ichimaru avait terrorisé ses infirmiers de cette manière intimidante qui le caractérisait si bien. Pour les médecins, son acolyte n'était pas un renard ou encore un serpent, juste une malédiction. Malédiction de mauvaise humeur, de plus, quand Unohana l'avait forcé à réintégrer de force son lit.

Szayel grimaçait d'un air satisfait, marmonnant des choses à propos de cerveau détruit par les hormones et la frustration. Quant à Noitora, il bavait d'un air attentif, grand rictus pervers lui barrant le visage. Enfin un peu de peau nue !

..oOoOo..

Ichigo était de meilleure humeur. Non seulement il avait retrouvé la salle où tout avait commencé pour lui, mais il avait pu récupérer un kimono, déguisement de servante utilisé pour s'introduire dans le manoir, puis délaissé par sa propriétaire. C'était certes un kimono féminin trop court d'au moins vingt-cinq centimètres, mais c'était un vêtement, et sa couleur était neutre. Toute personne le voyant sans connaître l'histoire penserait qu'il avait piqué un kimono à Hanatarou. Et il avait pris des sandales à une momie trouvée dans le couloir, même si à la réflexion ça devait être un des vieux qui traînaient dans le manoir de Byakuya, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne lui manquait plus que Zangetsu.

Mais sa bonne humeur retomba comme la bourse un soir de crash lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir adjacent. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait se poser tranquillement devant une limonade pour la savourer dans le calme et le silence. Néanmoins, il était content de voir Renji. Ça faisait longtemps ! Dommage seulement qu'il soit occupé à faire du jogging avec une tête de traumatisé.

..oOoOo..

– Hé, Szayel !

Le scientifique se tourna en entendant la voix grinçante du quinta.

– Ces filles, elles sont bien humaines ?

La question trottait dans la tête de Noitora depuis un moment. Ce n'était pas possible que ces créatures hystériques et quasiment imbattables pour des mâles soit simplement humaines. Tout le monde dans la salle tendit l'oreille pour avoir la réponse.

– Oui, elles sont humaines, lâcha le scientifique en retenant une grimace.

– Comment elles se changent en ça, alors ? insista l'espada en montrant la vidéo sur laquelle la brune enragée chargeait de nouveau Unohana.

– Dérèglement hormonal. Elles se contaminent en échangeant des images ou encore des textes érotiques. Ce comportement diminue cependant leurs chances de reproduction avec un humain normalement constitué.

– C'est sûr, pensa Ulquiorra en regardant les yeux fous et le visage dégoulinant de sang et de salive d'une des fangirls qui poursuivait Kira. Quelque soit l'animal, la folie ou un comportement anormal n'est pas attrayant.

– Et comment sont-elles aussi fortes ? interrogea Sommarie.

– Elles ne se dopent pas, pas que je sache. Il s'agit uniquement de volonté.

Une lueur malicieuse surgit dans les yeux de Szayel lorsqu'il ajouta :

– On peut observer les mêmes effets sur Grimmjow lorsqu'il est devant un rouquin. Ou une pelote de laine.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute d'orthographe ou incohérence ^^ ! Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
